Warrior's Love
by Hitomi Of The Sand
Summary: In a land where 4 Clan's fight for land and power, both will make a desission to form an arrange marriage. With the Uzumaki Clan joining forces with the Hyūga Clan; the Uchiha's now join with the Haruno's. Will peace be brought forth when two future heirs thirt for blood and two strong wives long for love? Rated M for future content with the married couples in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Wedding News

**A/U:** **As the four major territorial Clan borders become too close, making it hard to determine which land belongs to whom, the Uchiha Clan will make a desperate attempt to forge a treaty with the Haruno's, making the Heir to the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke, find himself marrying the young Heiress to the Haruno Clan, Sakura. With a healer as skilled as Sakura, Sasuke wouldn't need to worry about injuries again, a fact that has the Uchiha's readily approving the marriage. ** **When the Hyuuga Clan Leader, Hyuuga Hiashi finds out about the new treaty with the Uchihas and Harunos, he worries that they will use their combined power to take his land. In an attempt to avoid this outcome, he has his eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata marry the Heir to the Uzumaki Clan. There are now only two sides. The Uchiha-Harunos &amp; Uzumaki-Hyuugas, both won't go down without a fight. Sakura and Hinata understand that it is their destiny to help their clans succeed no matter what or who they face. However, Sakura finds that the man she has married isn't at all what she thought he'd be like; meanwhile Hinata sees Naruto as a hero and cares for him whether or not Naruto holds any love in his heart for the dark haired beauty in his bed.** _The Uzumaki Clan, home to the powerful family consisting of Namikaze-Uzumaki _ _Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto; the three want peace as much as they want _ _power. _ _The Uchiha Clan housing: Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, &amp; Uchiha _ _Sasuke. This prideful, over confident clan only wants power in their hands and theirs _ _alone. Willing to do anything to gain complete control! _ _The Haruno Clan residing of Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, &amp; Haruno Sakura; the _ _Haruno Clan is a clan of protectors and mainly are out for peace those their clan isn't _ _strong enough to actually take out the other three clans they excel in healing. _ _Finally The Hyuuga Clan inhabited by Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hanaka, Hyuuga Hinata, _ _and Hyuuga Hanabi. The Hyuuga's don't give up as easily as the Haruno's but are as _ _skilled in battle as the Uchiha. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, please support the offical release! This is purly fan written, I ship NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SuiKa, Nagato X Konan, &amp; ObiRin. These couples will either be a main couple or a side couple, NaruHina (Naruto &amp; Hinata), SasuSaku (Sasuke &amp; Sakura), shikaTema (Shikamaru &amp; Temari), &amp; NejiTen (Neji &amp; Tenten) are main couples to be reading about. As for Suika (Suigetsu &amp; Karin), ObiRin (Obito &amp; Rin), &amp; Nagato X Konan (if you know the term for this ship please let me know, I've looked but haven't found any clues), they are side couples that don't have a main effect in the story but you will be reading about them and their part, however small or large it may be. I hope you enjoy my story, it's full of assassins, mystery, deceit, love, anger, hate, revenge, and trickery! 

* * *

Chapter one Wedding News

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is not a man of numerous words, nor is he a man who enjoyed showing many, if not all, emotions. He expressed his feelings not to his mother, who cared very deeply for her son, nor to his stern father, who wanted him to be the better man, and not to his older brother, who would rather fight on the field of battle than wear a crown. No, Uchiha Sasuke never did anything to show his dark, internal side, that part of him wasn't something a person needed to know of, or see for that matter, especially not a kind and loving flower like his mother. Regardless of the fact that he was emotionally secretive, Sasuke held his head high, shining with pride and power much like his other clans' men, but only Sasuke could look like a god by doing so. Indeed he was brilliant, the future Clan leader had the brains to outsmart anyone with his quick tongue, and was prepared for any situation, the only thing Uchiha Sasuke wasn't expecting was when his father and mother called him into the throne room, on a particular day, to discuss Sasuke's future. Sasuke didn't like speaking with his father, Uchiha Fugaku, the leader of the Uchiha Clan and the last person the young Heir would ever think of speaking with. Nevertheless, the raven haired warrior made his way to the grand throne room where his parents awaited his arrival. He didn't rush, not looking forward to this arranged encounter with the Clan leader. Fugaku never expressed any caring emotions towards either of his sons. Itachi, the elder brother of the Uchiha Clan, raised Sasuke with kindness, teaching his little brother how to be brave and fearless in battle. Fugaku, seeing that Itachi was being too kindhearted and not ruthless like the past Clan Leader, stripped Itachi of any chance of becoming the Clan Heir. Sasuke thought for years that Itachi would resent him for stealing the elder brother's birthright. But alas, Itachi comforted Sasuke one night, asserting that the title was not meant for him whether or not their father wanted Itachi to become the Heir. Sasuke still never understood what his elder brother meant by those words, but he kept the meeting to himself, and by doing so, shut out everyone around him. Once he had arrived at the entrance hall Sasuke saw the familiar eyes of his doting mother and the cold, never changing, sneer of his father. Somehow though, they looked different. They seemed to be almost... approving of Sasuke for some reason that he couldn't quite figure out. Soon though, his attention was directed towards someone to the left of Fugaku stood a man with short hair and a traditional kimono that looked like a pale grey, but as he got closer, he realized the kimono fabric was that of a pale green, making it very clear that this man came directly from the Haruno Clan. The man appeared to be the age of his father, but his eyes seemed kinder; an unknown kindness Sasuke wasn't used to seeing on his own fathers face. The presence of a Haruno in the den of an Uchiha wasn't common, it was a rare treat to have an enemy come to the threshold of the Uchiha Clan's home. For some reason, that still laid unknown to Sasuke, _this _Haruno stood before the Uchihas. "Sasuke, I am pleased that you have arrived with great haste to my call," Fugaku called to Sasuke from his throne, not looking at all "pleased". Sasuke didn't care what his father said to him unless it was an order that he needed to take care of, "Father. Mother", Sasuke said, bowing his head to his respected parents, "I beseech thee to tell me why I was called to the throne room." "As polite as ever my son," Mikoto said with a tender, motherly smile placed warmly on her face. To Sasuke, it was a sign that there were still genuine people in the world. Mikoto is the beauty of all that is The Uchiha Clan; she held grace, brains, and confidence that even Fugaku couldn't match at times. "Uchiha Sasuke, it is an honor to meet the victor of many many battles," the Haruno said, trying to get in Sasuke's good graces for some odd reason, "I have just finished going over the details of the newest treaty with your parents." "How might this concern me in anyway?" Sasuke questioned, annoyed that he was called down to the throne room to hear of this latest treaty. "If it has something to do with my battles than instruct me to the next enemy, but if it's anything else, I don't honestly-," Sasuke spoke out, but only to find that his father wanted him to hear the details of the treaty whether he liked it or not. "The treaty proposes that the Heiress of the Haruno Clan shall be wed to the Uchiha Clan," Fugaku explained to a very unemotional looking Sasuke. The word _wed_, lingered in Sasuke's mind; knowing full well what this meant. He would have to marry the daughter of the Haruno Clan leader. Sasuke hated when anyone, be it clan leader or servant, ordered him around. No one had the right to choose his path for him. The mere thought of having to marry the Haruno Heiress stung in Sasuke's side like a knife, slowly cutting into him, leading to more hatred towards his father. "Hpm, I am to be condemned to a life with a girl I don't even know," Sasuke said smirking at his father and mother and then to the Haruno, "what is the Heiress' name anyway, you at least have a sketch of her face I pray?" "Haruno Sakura, she is eighteen years of age," the Haruno said walking towards Sasuke with ease and holding out a small sketch of the Heiress that would be joining Sasuke and his clan. This Sakura did not look eighteen, instead looked to be a sweet fifteen year old child at best. Her hair was long, with pink locks of hair that parted on either side of her heart shaped face. Her eyes, a bright green emerald shade that looked unnatural along with her pink hair. Her lips were smooth and looked like they had never been kissed before, a speculation which made something stir in Sasuke for a moment. Before any emotions could linger on the Heir's face, Sasuke quickly turned to look at his parents, asking just one question. "When is the wedding?"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stared, brooding at his mother and father who stood before him. Unlike the Uchiha Clan's leader, Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato raised his only son by showing him that a strong ruler needed to understand that a Leader doesn't fight for himself but for all. Uzumaki Kushina was another story, she taught her son how to delude others into getting what he needed and how not to get caught in doing so. Naruto proved to be smart with a sword rather than his words and won countless battles between the Hyūgas, Uchihas and Harunos. But that all meant nothing according to the glare of one the Hyūga Clan's messengers, who was there to tell the blonde haired, blue eyed Heir that within a few short days he would be married to Hyūga Hinata. The foolish successor looked upon the sketch, only to briefly glance at his soon-to-be-bride. It was apparently this woman who appeared on the sketch that would bear him his Heir to the clan. Naruto wasn't like his father who cared deeply for women (like his only wife), the battle sense thrilled Naruto more. Woman were always a nuisance to the battle-thirsty man. Don't misinterpret this, there were many very pretty woman that Naruto had noticed, but all were the same; none sparked anything inside Naruto...ever. Many of Naruto's comrades called him a halfwit when he showed no signs of interest in the opposite sex, or the same sex for that matter. Naruto didn't feel anything for any woman that came his way. However, with the sketch of Hinata held tightly in the grasp of Naruto's hand, he felt like this woman, this Hyūga _Hinata,_ was somehow different than the rest. Her long bluette hair grew down to her mid back, her pale lavender eyes shone just like any other Hyūga's. In those eyes, there was indeed something that Hinata held that Naruto couldn't quite place. Kushina looked to her son. She wanted her son to marry a girl who he loved, and hated having to force this marriage on him, "Naruto-Kun, isn't she pretty?" Kushina tried to ask her son, worried of what he might say. "She's a pretty one alright," Naruto commented back to the Hyūga messenger instead of his mother who asked the question. "Hinata-Hime is quite near the exact image of beauty Naruto-Sama," the messenger retorted to Naruto. "All the more reason to meet her than," Naruto said, turning on his heels and heading to the door of the throne room. "Oi Naruto-Kun, where are you heading now, we still have things to discuss," Kushina hollered at her impatient son. Naruto only slightly glanced back at his mother to say, "I only need to inform my troops that I will be taking some time off from the battlefield to attend to my wedding." Than he was gone with a smug look on his face, the look of a man who was rather eager to have a woman at his disposal. Naruto still had his pride as a man and knew damn well that he could be a horrible person to women at any given time. He knew many things that he kept from his affectionate and stronghearted mother. For instance, he knew how to satisfy a women in his bedchambers, and Hyūga Hinata would get to savor this, and know what it meant to be the wife of a bloodthirsty warrior. Said warrior made his way over to two of his most trusted men, whom could keep the troops in toe while Naruto was off getting married, Nara Shikamaru, the strategist of the Uzumaki army followed by Sabaku No Gaara, the head of the spy team for the Uzumaki's intelligence unit. These two were by far the only guys Naruto could think of to have mild control over the army while Naruto was away. "Well the Golden Boy returns," Shikamaru called when he first spotted Naruto strolling over, "so tell us Naruto-Baka what did Minato-Sama and Kushina-Sama want with you?" "Oh, just wanted to let me know of a few Inter-Clan affairs," Naruto said running his index finger over the Hyūga territory, "they only wished to inform me of my arranged marriage." Gaara looked completely uninterested in his leaders private matters but not Shikamaru, "w-what you're getting married to who?" Naruto moved to index finger right over the Hyūga Clan's castle on the map that Shikamaru lost interests in, "Hyūga Hinata, quite the beauty, she's got a real nice figure and she's hefty in all the right places." Gaara still didn't care in the slightest, "Naruto-Sama please let us get back to the mission a hand," Gaara sighed, not caring at all for the dumbfounded look on Shikamaru's face, nor for the lustful shine in Naruto's eyes that only Shikamaru and Gaara have ever seen. "Oh yes, of course, Gaara, since I am to be married off I leave most of the war matters in your hands, and anything else you could think of, my father will also look after the war efforts, so no need to worry," Naruto said, striding away from the table and back to the throne room. "Congrats Naruto!" Shikamaru called, almost teasing like. Walking away from his friends, Naruto contemplated about his looks, though he never looked in the mirror and thought, "damn I'm too dashing it hurts", after all, many maids and ladies would stare at Naruto when he passed, looking him over and mesmerizing themselves with Naruto's golden armor, blonde spiky hair, and clear sky blue eyes. If they ever saw Naruto without armor, they'd find a very tan, very muscular chest, along with an eight pack stretching down his abs. Naruto moved his feet sluggishly back over to the throne room; he kept thinking why, of all treaties, why is this _treaty_, this _arranged marriage,_ the best bet for his clan. On the top of his head Naruto could think of other treaties, such as those involving trading or even simply combining their armies to fight against a common enemy. Finally returning back to his parents and the Hyuuga messenger, Naruto could hear them speak of the wedding. Everything was moving too slow, things like wedding and social gatherings were never Naruto's best interest, mainly because he knew little about behavior when there were many nobles in the room. Yet another reason why Naruto kept to the battle field and fought alongside his men. "Naruto-Sama, I just mentioned to your parents that with everything in order for your marriage, you'll only be able to meet your bride-to-be on the actual wedding date." He informed with Hyūga messenger didn't look as though he liked the fact that his clan Heiress would have to marry an Uzumaki. Naruto walked towards them with not a hint of annoyance in his steps, "aw, how unfortunate. I was hoping to at least speak with Hinata-Hime before we were married," Naruto teased. "Either way she seems like a sweet girl Naruto-Kun, so no more jokes understand," Kushina glared at Naruto, telling her warrior son that he would have to learn to either love this girl or just be able to produce an heir to the Uzumaki clan. "I am honestly excited about this treaty Mother, don't fret," Naruto told his mother smiling. Naruto didn't honestly care whether this was a treaty or not; Hyuuga Hinata truly was a beauty and she would soon belong to only Naruto. The thought swirled through Naruto's mind at seeing the little princess in his bedchambers, on his bed and willing. The young Heir truly believed he could get what he wanted, his mother's lessons had assured him of that.

* * *

Young Hyūga Hinata stared out the window of her bedchambers, blushing uncontrollably at the sketch that the Uzumaki Clan messenger delivered to her family earlier that man in the sketch had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and a handsome grin. Hinata never would have dreamed that one day she'd marry the Uzumaki Clan Heir, or that she'd have to leave her home and move far away from her family. The fact that Hinata would marry into the Uzumaki Clan meant that she would no longer hold the title of the Hyūga Heiress, and that her younger sister Hanabi would inherit the clan when her parents settled. Hinata didn't like the idea of having to marry out of her Clan's land or having to produce an heir to the Uzumaki Clan which meant that she would have to be with the Uzumaki Heir...everywhere...even in bed with him. Hinata's face flushed a crimson red at the thought of sleeping with the Uzumaki Clan successor until she was pregnant with his child. So was this the life of a woman who married a man her parents chose for her? The Heir wasn't ugly, in fact Hinata found herself quite lucky to be betrothed to such a handsome man; Uzumaki Naruto didn't look like any other Hyūga (not with the Hyūga Clan pearl eyes that is) but looked like a kind man who would treat Hinata gently. That is when they would spend their wedding night together and be in the same bed to consummate the marriage. Again Hinata's face became as red as red wine, the poor shy, innocent girl didn't have a clue what to do or think. Especially when she started to think about what Naruto would be like when they met, and what he would like in bed. Hyūga Hanaka told her daughter not to worry and that all would be well as long as the treaty stayed intact Hinata would become the wife of the Uzumaki Clan inheritor and would live a rich life. Hyūga Hiashi, Hinata's father told her to make sure that she produced a male heir, and not to make the Uzumaki Clan Heir find any reason to hate her or their clan. All these things her parents told her only made thing worse for sweet Hinata. The Uzumaki Clan messenger informed her that Uzumaki Naruto would turn twenty two in a few weeks; Hinata contemplated that she was only eighteen years old. She blushed again at the thought of an older husband, who knew so many more things than Hinata When the door to her own room opened, HInata turned around quickly and tried to cover her blushing face with a fan. The only person who appeared in the doorway was little Hanabi. Hyūga Hanabi would now be the future heir to the Hyūga Clan, making Hinata resentful and jealous of her little sister, but when Hanabi walked through her door with bloodshot eyes all of Hinata's envy was washed away like snow after the first rain of spring. Hinata offered her hand to her little sister, gesturing for her to come over and sit and have some tea. "Onee-sama, I'm worried, where are you going?" Hanabi asked in a squeaky voice similar to that of her elder sister. Hanabi must have read what was going now, that Hinata would be married off to the Uzumaki Clan Heir, consequently making her the new clan inheritor. "Oh my dear Imouto," Hinata said stroking Hanabi's hair as she sat beside her, "I'm only getting married, it's every girls dream...to be married to a handsome man." "Do you even know this man?" Her little sister refused to let the situation subside. Hanabi didn't like the idea of losing her older sister to the Uzumaki Clan. "I mean...if you don't know him then why do you have to marry him? "Because it is my duty as eldest daughter of the Hyūga Clan to make peace with the Uzumakis." "But do you even love him?" "I'm know I can grow to love their son." "Please Onee-sama, please say no to this request!" "I have no say so in this proposal, only our parents can say if the arrange marriage is to proceed." "Then there is no love in the marriage!" "Imouto there is love...for our clan's men and our parents and my pouting Imouto right here." "But not for the Heir of the Uzumaki Clan?" "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, try to remember that, I'll be joining his family soon." "Please be happy Onee-sama! I'll miss you so much!" Hanabi started to cry, small tears that would only drop for a few moments. She didn't like crying; the young girl strived for complete composer. Hinata, on the other hand, showed her emotions more than her little sister, but both understood that a Hyūga needed to be strong, not caring for those who understood their place, like Hyuuga Neji, who lived only to protect Hyuuga Hinata like Neji's father once lived to protect his older twin brother Hyuuga Hiashi before he died, taking a death blow for his twin. It was sad but necessary. Hinata patted her little sister's head and pulled her towards her much developed chest, Hanabi, no matter what others said, loved her elder sister with all her heart, and having to watch as Hinata married a stranger she didn't know, who belonged to a rival clan, only brought Hanabi pain. All Hinata could think about was that they could no longer have tea together and talk about simple things. She knew that this would work out for her father Hyuuga Hiashi. Hiashi didn't feel like Hinata could carry out leading the clan with her kind heart, and this new treaty that united the Uzumaki Clan and the Hyuuga Clan would balance their lands, making Hanabi the Heiress and Hinata the wife of the Uzumaki Clan Heir. Nothing else mattered to Hiashi but power, not caring what his own daughter thought or felt. Hinata would now had to prepare to leave her home and move to the Uzumaki castle, living there with only Hyūga Neji as her connection to home. She would stay there for the rest of her life, with only her husband to lean on for support in an unfamiliar land with no friends or servants Hinata could trust. Neji, she could trust him, but their relationship was different, Neji looked out for Hinata like an annoyed older brother even though he was her cousin. With Neji going along, Hanabi felt more relax to know that her elder sister would be safe no matter what would happen. Neji would always protect her, even though Hinata would be married and that responsibility would belong to Uzumaki Naruto. Hanabi didn't trust him enough yet. "Hanabi if you keep worrying you'll only create stress marks on your head," Hinata said soothingly as she sipped some of her own tea. "I'd rather my husband was someone I knew for a long time and loved with all my heart," Hanabi sulked, sipping her tea. "I don't see why I can't grow to love my fiancé," Hinata responded curtly, trying to pretend to be annoyed with Hanabi. Hinata and Hanabi continued like that, just the two of them for the last time, sipping tea and doubting what their father said and did. Hinata would miss her tea time with her little sister and would have to make sure that she could hopefully visit her sister again one day. When Hinata married, she wouldn't be a Hyūga anymore but an Uzumaki, so going to visit home was out of the question, but having Hanabi visit her was alright. They would just have to be a little patient to meet again.

* * *

The very annoyed Haruno Sakura would not hear of her engagement to the Clan that her family was at war with. Sakura, even with her pink hair, emerald green eyes, petite doll like figure and undeveloped chest, was not someone people liked to enrage. Many maids quit after the first hour or so when having to look after Sakura; only one maid had even lasted three years. Sakura wasn't like her sweet and calming mother, or her causal father who led the war efforts, but instead held a fiery attitude, and didn't hold her tongue back when she was supposed to. She's known for appearing sweet and innocent the first time you meet her, and then her true nature would come out then something expensive would be broken. Sakura hated the thought of marrying anyone and wanted to stay a maiden for life as she ruled her clan, leading them into battle. Though the only downpour was that women were not allowed into battle and Sakura was already engaged to the Uchiha Clan Heir, Sasuke or something of the sort. The Haruno only daughter would not stand being forced to marry some stranger much less anyone that her parents wanted her to marry. Sakura had too much pride to submit to anyone, especially the Uchiha Clan. The young Haruno Heiress built herself up to be strong, but her body, being as feminine as it is, was born to be dainty. Sakura's mother Mebuki watched her daughter as she grew and knew exactly that the arranged marriage would only cause her daughter displeasure, but felt that it would be good for Sakura to marry and learn that no matter what, life is a wretched bitch; however there are people who thrive to help, and that Sakura should try to be a person who cares and loves others. Enemy or not. With the wedding three weeks away, Kizashi made plans to have Sakura arrive at the Uchiha Clan lands five days before the wedding date. There Sakura would get to know her soon-to-be mother-in-law. At the very least Sakura should try to get along with the Heir's mother. A woman as powerful as Uchiha Mikoto is someone Haruno Sakura had to suckup to make sure that Mikoto would be on Sakura's side if anything _life threatening_ were to happen. Sakura tried to push the thought of the Uchiha's trying to trick her family to make them any less weak in the battle field since she _would_ be marrying the Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan. Sakura pondered what her first night would be like as a married woman, but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind as she almost pictured a seductive Uchiha Sasuke reaching out to her from his, their bed. The idea of marrying any man for her clan made Sakura's heart shrink, it was her duty to her family and her clan to go along with the treaty. Sakura could only wish that her new husband wasn't a complete brute and held some sort of kindness. Sakura could only hope and ask Yamanaka Ino to accompany her when she moved to her new home. Yamanaka Ino the only had stayed with Sakura ever since they were six and was not only her best friend but also very trustworthy in looking after Sakura's wellbeing. Mebuki and Kizashi knew that leaving her in Ino's hands would be the right thing to do. Ino wasn't as thrilled as Sakura's parents were about the marriage, Ino saw how much Sakura actually hated the idea of marrying a stranger that Ino had not approved as a good match for Ino's precious Sakura-Chan. Ino, the only other person besides Sakura, was to make a new life at the Uchiha Palace. Sakura didn't want to force Ino to leave her home and family, but if Ino didn't stay with her the young Heiress wouldn't know what to do or how to live. Yamanaka Ino was overjoyed to hear that Sakura wanted Ino to tag along with her on her journey into motherhood and out of maidenhood. Ino always teased Sakura about what would happen to her when she finally got married but Ino always pictured it differently than marrying your clan's mortal enemy. No matter what, Ino was there for Sakura. Just like sisters the two went everywhere together. Ino herself secretly hoped to find a handsome gentlemen while they lived in the Uchiha Land but didn't really think much on it. To break Sakura out of her depressing mood, while Sakura stared out her bedroom window, Ino made the comment that would destroy Sakura in just nine simple words, "I wonder how Uchiha Sasuke is like in bed?" Sakura was immediately slapped out of her thinking and almost fell of her chair to stare dumbfounded at Ino, "Ino w-what did you say?" "You heard me Princess," Ino said, pouring some tea for Sakura, "I said I was just thinking, how your future husband likes it in the bedchambers." "Ino that is something I wish to _not_ think about," Sakura replied, stretching her hand out for the freshly poured tea. Ino didn't hand other the tea yet, "it's just something you should think about to...oh I don't know...make sure your body is prepared for Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura's face flushed bright like a tomato from Ino's mature words, "that is just something I'll deal with when the time comes." "Oh please trust me, it's better to think of these things beforehand Princess," Ino said handing the cooled tea to Sakura. "Um well, Ino, you see, I think that I'll be prepared when I'm in his- our bedchambers," Sakura said with her face blushing greatly. "You do know what they call the Uchiha Heir on the battlefield, right?" Ino asked confused yet hopefull. "What do I care what they call him when he's killing our clans men?" Sakura retorted, sipping ever so slightly on her tea. "The Red Eyed Knight," Ino said, very seriously, looking the Haruno Heiress in the eyes and making sure that her point got across that Sakura might be marrying the most strongest man on the battle field. "So what?" Sakura said not caring for the fear that many felt towards _The Red Eyed Knight_, Sakura only knew that she'd have to marry the asshole. "If he's that scary than why would my parents agree to the marriage?" "Princess, it's not about who is scary or who isn't it's about knowing what to expect before you meet him," Ino sighed, rubbing her temple after hearing the foolish words of the young Heiress. "Ino is my life in danger?" "No! But-" "Then I have nothing to fear but fear itself." With that Sakura dropped the subject at hand and continued to think about how she would make a proper life for herself and Ino in the Uchiha's land. Only the soft tapping of footsteps from the servants at work could be heard now. Ino didn't know what else to say only to wish her mistress wouldn't die before her time. 


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation & Meeting

Chapter Two

Preparation &amp; Meeting

* * *

Hyūga Hinata carefully placed her last silk dress into her carry-on and looked out the window to her bedchambers one last time. The land that stretched onwards towards the Uzumaki borders seemed too far to Hinata's eyes. Could she really make it in time to Uzumaki Naruto's palace for the wedding? In the meantime, Hanabi kept to herself as she watched her older sister prepare for her new life with her husband, but if Hanabi felt any anguish towards the Uzumaki Clan, Hanabi kept it hidden.

Hanaka did everything in her motherly power to inform Hinata about what it would feel like to be with a husband. The pain, pleasure, ecstasy, and lust that Hinata would experience on her wedding night. Hanaka chuckled at her daughters' embarrassment from hearing all the new things that a maiden like Hinata never knew. Hinata's heart started race and she felt her face heat up to extremes; She never would have guessed that she could faint from just her mother's words.

"Many young men like to believe that they are the future rulers of the world," Hanaka went in to explain to Hinata who tried to recover from almost fainting earlier. "That is where women come in to the light," Hanaka pressed on, "when you're married to the Uzumaki Heir you'll have to understand that running a clan as large as the Uzumaki Clan can be very stressful for the leader."

Hinata listened to every word her mother spoke**,** trying to understand that this was her future, "Mother it's just….what are you trying to tell me, I only want to know how I can be a good wife."

"Oh yes to that part," Hanaka continued, "when you're married you'll get to see the true nature of a man when you're together in bed." Hanaka smiled, trying explain this rather complicated subject to her pure hearted daughter.

Hinata still didn't understand and her face started to flush once again at the mention of being in bed with Naruto, "Mother, please stop beating around the shrubs."

"Very well, I'll come out clean than."

"Please!"

"When you have sex with Uzumaki Naruto for the first you'll see him for what he is like on the inside rather than his appearance with family, friends, and guest."

"..."

"Was that clear enough for you my innocent daughter?"

"Yes, but what do you mean by on the inside?"

"I mean his true personality. Men in power have a way of lying through their teeth to everyone without anyone knowing."

"So Naruto-Sama will be act completely when we're alone than in public."

"Yes and if he likes you enough he'll give you many wonderful things!" Hanaka said winking at her bewildered daughter. "I mean if he takes an interest in you being his wife your relationship in your bedchambers will be very pleasurable," Hinata's mother was sometimes surprised how virtuous Hinata is at the age of eighteen and her fiancé being twenty two was nothing but worry for Hanaka.

"So… I'm a foolish little girl who knows nothing," Hinata stated, looking depressed; the poor girl knew nothing on how to be a wife and please her husband in anyway shape or form. "I mean thank you mother for taking the time to try and explain to me what to expect but nothing is getting through to my innocent ears."

"There is nothing to be angry about my dear, you are just a sweet girl try not to let that get you down," Hanaka said sincerely, "perhaps he'll like a virgin girl enjoy, to satisfy his needs."

"W-wha-t-t-t d-do-you mean? Mother!" Hinata stuttered, trying to control the temperature of her face from overloading.

Hanaka chuckled to herself. She loves her daughter very much so, but it was quite a sight to embarrass Hinata, "Nothing my dear, remember, don't let it get you down." With that Hanaka left the room, smiling wickedly to herself and knowing that she had made her daughter's stomach swarm with butterflies.

With Hanaka out of the room Hinata could finally put down her tea and go lay on her bed without worries. The only thing is that the handsome face of Uzumaki Naruto kept lingering inside Hinata's head, making Hinata blush hard as she buried her head deeper into her pillow. Hinata would have never guessed that she would one day marry her enemy. Not that they were enemies now, since Hinata would soon join the Uzumaki Clan.

When a small tap on the door brought Hinata from her daydream, she picked up her head and straightened up to not look in any way unlady like. The tapping stopped and Hinata called out to whoever was outside to come in. The door creaked open and inside came a tall girl with brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair was pulled into a Chinese style buns on either side of her head. Hinata didn't know this girl nor had she ever seen her in her eighteen years of life, she was smiling very bubbly and seemed beyond excited to talk with Hinata.

The only thing that didn't sit right with Hinata was that she wore a maid's outfit, all in black with a white satin apron. On the apron was an embroidered blood colored circle with a black swirl on it. The red swirl looked like it had been painted a dark shade of red with actual blood. This maid without a doubt belonged to the Uzumaki Clan.

"Hyūga Hinata, I presume?" The maids' voice chimed like a bell on Sundays.

"You are correct," Hinata replied calmly, standing up from her bed.

"Oh no please Hyūga-Sama, you need not stand," the maid said, waving her hands in front of her own face, "I am only here to formally greet you". The maid moved into the room cautiously, as if not wanting to leave proof of her presence behind.

"No no it's alright I would rather stand than sit when I meet someone new," Hinata said giving the maid a sweet smile.

"You are not what I expected..." the maid commented, a little startled.

"Like what?"

"No no no I-I-I mean I just met your father, and he seemed very strict and you seem so nice!"

"That sounds like my father and I."

"As I was saying, may I call you Hinata?"

"Of course, as long I get to know your name."

"Tenten, Hinata-Hime."

"Tenten…?"

"Just Tenten."

"I see."

Just Tenten bowed her head and curtsied before the bride, and Hinata nodded her head to show her acknowledgement. The two young ladies looked at each other, in no way did Hinata believe that this girl could be a simple maid for the Uzumaki Clan; there had to be something pretty darn special about Tenten for her to come to the Hyūga Clan territory just to speak with Hinata. Tenten's eyes told Hinata that she looked at Hinata not like the regular Hyūga Clan servants but with great enthusiasm, as to say these girl were going to along just fine. The only thing that boggled Hinata's mind was...why did Tenten come to see her? It was plain as rain that Tenten worked for the Uzumaki Clan, no getting around that fact, but why?

"If I may Hinata-Hime, what do you think of my Lord, Naruto-Sama?" Tenten asked flat out.

Hinata didn't have an answer so she went with what she knew, "I have heard the stories of my future husband from the guards and handmaids here and I can tell you this much Tenten, I do not fear the Kyuubi."

Hinata used the demonizing name that many called Uzumaki Naruto but to hear an Heiress like Hinata speak the name almost made Tenten's jaw drop, but Tenten was no fool to lose her poster. "I see, that is good to know, it would be heartbreaking if your Ladyship were to be frighten of my Lordship."

"Is that all you wished to ask me Tenten or is there more?" Hinata asked, brushing a lock of her hair behind her right ear.

"Actually there is quite more that I'd like to ask you Hinata-Hime, so much more that I wish to tell you," Tenten smiled devilishly at Hinata, who looked ready to answer any and all questions that Tenten might have.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto held his arms stretched out on either side as a man took measurements of Naruto's figure. A young blonde girl stood at their side, taking notes as the tailor called out chest, waist, arm, and leg sizes of the Heir. The seamstress seemed very uncomfortable with having to watch as Naruto, the heir to the Uzumaki Clan stand shirtless, revealing all his waist muscles, with a few scares here and there.

Naruto looked rather impatient with the girl who tried her hardest not to gawk at Naruto's muscular figure, as the tailor in the room measured and she took notes. The part that really frustrated him was when the seamster took forever to record the right length or width. As for the girl in the corner, Naruto didn't hate the fact that her face started to turn red as she took another side glance at Naruto, but it was the fact that she tried to be secret about it that angered him.

Uzumaki Naruto had been around too many assassins and spies for him not to be able to tell when someone was watching him intently. From the moment both tailors walked into the room Naruto knew that the young seamstress had never seen his majesty before, and she didn't want him to hate her for staring at his handsome body.

"Moona, can you tell me which measurement we still need?" The tailors' old groggy voice called out, bringing Moona from her daydream.

"Sir, we still need the length around the neck and wrist width, than we can start on the fabric back at the shop", Moona spoke, snapping out of her fantasy faster than she could note down measurements.

It seemed that Moona was used to seeing very attractive men and could pull herself out of la la land better than Naruto expected. "How much longer will I have to stand perfectly still for Mr. Andes, my arms are killing me?" Naruto asked completely bored out of his mind.

"Oh don't fret Uzumaki-Sama just too more and then Miss. Moona and I will be on our way", the old geezer assured Naruto but he knew better. Naruto suspected that the tailor would take another half hour to finish the last _two_ measurements.

"Oh my, doesn't my darling son look annoyed." Uzumaki Kushina stated as she walked into the room.

"Good afternoon mother," Naruto greeted Kushina, trying to hide his irritation over the fact that he had to stand still for another decade. "There isn't anything troubling you is there?"

"No, it's just Gaara sent Tenten over to the Hyūga's territory," Kushina re-informed the already well informed Naruto.

Naruto's eyes dripped; his exhaustion was eating at him, "Mother I gave Gaara the order to send Tenten over," Naruto signed, "Did you think that Temari would be the better choice to greet Hyūga Hinata?"

Kushina knew her son made the right choice, Sabaku No Temari is indeed a smart person, but she isn't the friendliest woman when you first meet her, unlike Tenten who smiled at people every second, bowed when needed, and never stepped a toe out of line. So yes, Tenten was the best choice to prepare Hyūga Hinata for her life in the Uzumaki territory.

The problem that remained in the Queen's head was if Naruto ready to marry someone girl he never met before? Naruto didn't show any interest in girls his whole life none of which according to Naruto 'caught his eyes'. Maybe it was a good thing but also a bad thing that Naruto fought in countless battles, leaving Kushina wondering if her son could please the Hyūga Heiress.

"The wedding is going to be quite the show, make sure not to embarrass the Clan," Kushina chided, taking a seat opposite of Naruto and the tailors.

Naruto didn't answer for a moment, pondering on how to not make his mother enraged, "Mother, I'll try my best as always."

"I hear Hyūga Hiashi isn't one to smile," Kushina pressed on.

"Then I'll try not to crack jokes around him."

"Hyūga Hanaka, on the other hand, is said to be sweet and caring to everyone."

"Sounds nothing like you mother."

"Keep that up and you'll never have kids."

With that remark from Kushina everyone stopped talking. Kushina hummed cheerfully to herself, but deep down she was anxious. With Hyūga Hinata arriving at the Uzumaki territory in few short days, Kushina started to worry if she could find peace with the Hyūga Clan. Hyūga Hanaka never said anything spiteful, but her husband Hyūga Hiashi loved to put people down. Hoping that the rumors of the kindness of Hyūga Hinata were true, Kushina sighed, praying for the best.

When the tailors left the room to start preparing Naruto's wedding suit, Kushina and her son were left alone. Naruto knew intuitively that his mother wanted to tell him something vital regarding the peace treaty with the Hyūgas, but knew to wait until she started to speak to ask any questions.

"Hyūga Hinata seems like a sweet innocent girl?" The Queen started off, still thinking about what to say.

Naruto knew where this was heading, "Yes she does seem very inexperienced from the rumors I've heard."

"Naruto as your mother I know firsthand what having a warrior husband means," Kushina paused, trying to phrase her next words correctly, "Not everyone is used to seeing as much blood shed as you, my son."

"Mother please, tell me what you want to say or I'll never understand at all," Naruto pouted. He was an extremely gifted warrior but talk didn't suit the heir much.

"Hmm, fine, I'll give it to you straight my foolish son," the Queen for once looked mournfully at her hands laying in her lap. "You can't treat your future bride like you treat others around you, you must show her tenderness."

"Is that all?"

"You're not understanding me, a girl like Hinata doesn't know, she has probably never seen the darkness of a battlefield in her life and that will never change."

"I'll be kind to her mother I won't treat her like a tool for power and peace."

"She's not just someone to be kind to, she's someone you should try to learn to _love _dearly... if possible."

Naruto scoffed at the word _love_, that was something he didn't need, but if his future wife and mother of his children needed it, then he'll give it to her somehow. Maybe by acting it out to just give her the bare minimum of what she wanted. It couldn't be that hard to fake something like love right? Shikamaru in the moment was in a very intimate relationship with a certain spy leader's elder sister; he could ask him.

Kushina, reading Naruto's thoughts again, knew that she couldn't let him go through with it. "Naruto you can't just pretend to love someone unlike other emotions, such as hate or despair. Love is something that is almost impossible to fake, I prefer you didn't try to lie about your feelings to Hinata and actually try to love her."

"Nothing is impossible for me mother," Naruto retorted back to.

"Somethings are better left impossible for the sake of people's feelings and desires," Kushina smiled at her ignorant son.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No it's a suggestion that I reckon you heed."

"We'll see when I wed her and bed her," Naruto said, leaving the room with his mother, who glared at her son's back, burning a hole in his head.

* * *

Haruno Sakura paced in her bedchamber for the last time in her life as she waited for the her coach to arrive, which would take her away from her home to an unknown place far away. With the soft shuffling of footsteps on the stone floor outside her room, Sakura was left to ponder on the thought of living with the Uchihas. Something about this whole setup and peace treaty seemed fishy.

Still there wasn't anything Sakura could say or do to disobey her parents' wishes nor the order her father gave her about making the Uchiha family warm up to her. That was one tricky thing Sakura knew would be almost impossible since she had such a wicked temper. Would Uchiha Sasuke even like a wife who spoke her mind so freely and throw things whenever she was provoked?

Sakura could be sweet at times as well, when everything was as it should be for the princess, but with the marriage only two weeks away there wasn't any time to practice her polite bows and courtesy. There wasn't any time to actually think on the matter at all with things moving here and there for the departure of the Haruno Heiress. In all of Sakura's life time never once moved as fast as it was moving now.

"Sakura?" Ino's voice called out from behind the wooden door.

"Yes Ino?" Sakura called back walking over to the door blocking the two best friends from each other.

"The carriage is here for you," Ino said and Sakura didn't need to see Ino's face to know the sorrow that the young maid felt for Sakura.

"Is it that time already?" The bride to be chuckled, throwing the double doors open for Ino.

"Yes Princess, it's that time but-" Ino stopped, pausing for a moment to think about what she should say next.

"Ino?" Sakura asked puzzled for Ino never once was someone who didn't have something to say.

"Well. You see. How do I say this?" Ino mumbled, looking for the right words.

"Ino, whatever it is, please just tell me."

"There's someone from the Uchiha territory here to greet you Princess."

_Princess,_ Ino called Sakura princess again in the same hour; the only time that Ino ever spoke to Sakura so formally was when either Sakura's parents were in the room or…a very important person was here to greet Sakura. By important it meant someone who Sakura wasn't supposed to anger or displease. Though that being said, it was a precarious task to even suggest.

"Princess I think you'd better go look for your newest guide to the Uchiha territory." Ino seemed very nervous at who this person at the Haruno castle steps was leaving Sakura with the impression that it wasn't a good thing.

"Ino tell me who is here," Sakura asked biting back a tone of annoyance.

"Well…" Ino began but quickly stopped when Kizashi and an unfamiliar man's voice echoed through the stone halls. "Here he comes!" Ino quickly stepped to the side of Sakura and looked at her freshly polished shoes.

As the two men walked almost casually towards Sakura and Ino, a chill went down both their spines. Kizashi looked calm and rather cheerful, the other figure towered a few inches above Kizashi, making it clear to the world that he wasn't someone to mess with, even without his glaring expression. The stranger's hair looked as if it were painted black with a brush. His eyes were somehow a darker shade of black and appeared to only know how to scowl. He walked with an air of grace and pride mixed into one, and even fully clothed it wasn't hard to guess that he must be built with muscles coursing up and down his abdomen.

"Sakura-Chan, here you are, I'd like you meet someone very important," Kizashi spoke, but there was a hint of "don't be rude or cruel" in his tone.

"Haruno Sakura, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," the stranger said, bowing his head before Sakura.

Sakura regained herself from being memorized by the handsome figure and quickly courtsied towards the newcomer before her, "the pleasure is all mine."

They stood facing each other for a short period of time, not long enough to have Ino or Kizashi wonder or worry, but just long enough to make it clear to the other who exactly they were up against. Sakura wore a girlie, cheerful and deceitful smile across her lips and Uchiha Sasuke sported a small mischievous smirk upon his face.

"Well then, since you both have finally met, I'll be on my way," Kizashi reported, turning on his heels and heading to the other side of the hallway, "Sasuke-Sama, would you care to continue to walk with me?"

"No, I think I'll stay, I'd like just a few moments with my future wife, if that is alright with her father." Sasuke said it like no matter what Kizashi said he was going to stay here and have a talk with Sakura.

"Well if that is all," Kizashi said, reading the atmosphere, "Ino, make sure Sakura-Chan is ready to leave soon."

When Kizashi's feet could not be heard by either Sakura nor Sasuke's ears, they both let out a breath that neither of them knew they were holding. Sakura finally had a chance to size up her future husband, and she liked what she saw. The bone structure on his cheeks were high and defined by his midnight black eyes. There weren't any visible scars on his face or neck, but that didn't mean there weren't any underneath his armor.

"So you're Haruno Sakura then?" Sasuke scoffed in disbelief.

Now Sakura glared. She liked what she saw on the outside for sure, but on the inside...

"I think it should be I who scoffs here, Uchiha Sasuke," She snapped back at the irritable heir before her, "I'd never guess that you'd be so incredibly-"

"Handsome?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Full of yourself," Sakura replied with a childlike smile dancing on her face, knowing she was getting under her future husband's skin.

"I hoped you'd look more your age and not like a child," Sasuke retorted, spitting acid into the pink heiress's pride.

If there was anything that could make the young heiress vengeful, no matter who she was talking to, it was when they mentioned her tiny figure. Yes, the pink haired heiress turned eighteen only a few months ago, but her body still looked like that of a small fifteen year old. Her chest was not as flat as others liked to exaggerate, but she wore clothing to hide how normal sized she actually was. Her only flaw was the fact her height only rose to a small five feet three inches, leaving Uchiha Sasuke feeling like a king compared to his cute tiny princess.

Ino wanted to run at the words Sasuke spoke to Sakura. She knew that something very very expensive was about to be thrown. Instead a small giggle escaped Sakura's small pink lips, "Sasuke-Same...don't take me for a sweet girl."

Ino quickly tried to block Sakura from grabbing the nearest vase, but Sakura headed into her room for something else. "Sakura-Sama! Please please please don't do what I know you're about to do!"

Sasuke only had time to blink before a thin blade came flying towards his chest. If Sasuke wasn't a warrior by heart he might have been killed right then and there. Though he was a strong and a very insightful fighter, being able to catch the clade right before it hit his chest, he was bewildered by such an impressive accuracy, one that almost impaled him. Only one other person came so close before and that was a long time ago.

Ino was off to side trembling and bowing her head, apologizing to Sasuke for how sorry she was for her master's faulty behavior, but Sasuke wasn't listening. He started to move his feet's towards the door Sakura had entered previously. Maybe there was a guard inside who threw the dagger.

Once entering her bedchambers, Sasuke found no other person beside Sakura, sitting at a table and sipping tea with her back to the Uchiha. She looked as if no dagger had been thrown in the first place. Sasuke strutted over to where Sakura sat and tilted his head down towards Sakura with his left hand on the table and his right behind his back. The Uchiha wanted to get a good look at the Haruno but also wanted to intimidate her.

"If you mind, I don't like it when strangers breathe down my neck," Sakura huffed, sipping tea with a hint of annoyance in her otherwise stoic voice. "Would you rather join me for tea instead?"

"I'd like to ask you where you learned to throw a dagger at a person, your future husband no less." Sasuke leaned closer towards Sakura's face so that they were only an inch apart.

"I am the only daughter of the head family of the Haruno's, it would be foolish if I couldn't protect myself," Sakura stated, starting to lean away from the man, as to not be so close to him.

Sasuke moved closer, even with her trying to scoot away from his stare, "Well then, I was wrong after all."

This caught her attention, making her put her cup of tea down and face him, eye to eye. "What exactly are you wrong about?"

"You." Sasuke whispered, leaning in so close to Sakura's face that their lips met for a minute or two, long enough for the Haruno to be stunned speechless for the first time in her life.

As quickly as Sasuke stole her first kiss, he moved away from his bride and smirked, still only a centimeter away from her rosy lips. He tasted her breath on his tongue, like the rose tea that she had just drank. Ino, who watched the entire scene play out, wanted to scream at the Uchiha for being too close to a girl who he wasn't even married to yet.

"I suspect I'm going to like you, bride-to-be," Sasuke nodded, planting a gentle kiss on Sakura's already slightly pink cheeks. "I can't wait till I get to see your true nature Sakura-Chan!" And with those words, Uchiha Sasuke walked out the double doors and was met by a dumbfounded Ino, staring blankly at both.

"We leave in three hours handmaid," Sasuke's voice took a naturally cold tone, "I don't want to be late arriving home." Without another word Uchiha Sasuke strolled away from Ino and Sakura leaving them with nothing but a farewell kiss and a cold glare.

* * *

"Oi Sasuke!" A pale blue haired knight called from faraway, followed by a red haired handmaid and a miserable looking knight.

"Suigetsu don't call Sasuke-Sama so friendly!" The handmaid yelled, quickly hitting the foolish pale blue haired knight over the head for speaking out of turn with the Uchiha Heir.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke started to say, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them that they weren't needed at the moment.

"Sasuke-Sama why did you tell us not to follow you in?" The orange haired miserable looking knight asked through sorrow filled eyes.

"Juugo not now, I have things I need to discuss with the Haruno Clan Leader at this moment," Sasuke said as he picked up his pace, "make sure Suigetsu and Karin don't kill anyone."

"Whatever Sasuke," Suigetsu called out as Karin punched him in the face.

The Uchiha Heir did not want to deal with his unmanageable group consisting of two knights and a handmaid. Suigetsu, a loud smart mouth rambling fool tailed Sasuke since they first met a few years back when they were seventeen. Suigetsu loved his enormous and long swords, the strange guy would track down the finest of fine swordsman and fight them to the death to gain knowledge, power, skills, and their swords. All in all Suigetsu didn't get under the young heir as much as someone like Karin thought; he just loved to hear himself speak.

Karin on the other hand is a different story; for as long as Sasuke could remember she was hated by everyone. Karin, being born an Uzumaki with her red hair, from birth to womanhood lived in the Uchiha territory. She had hidden talents that not many knew, and Sasuke kept the annoying woman around because of her ability to track and detect friend or foe around them. Suigetsu loved to taunt Karin but with Karin's spitfire attitude she would quickly back hand the poor bastard before he could insult her further.

Juugo was the calm that Sasuke needed when dealing with the two hot blooded fools. With his love for animals (especially birds), he was rumored to speak to birds but no one actually knew. Juugo could, on a different note, fight like a crazy madman, so he was rather useful in battle.

Uchiha Sasuke glided down the grey stone hallway of the head Haruno Clan Castle, smiling to himself. Here he thought that Haruno Sakura would be a dainty little spoiled princess who would be a nuisance to Sasuke. Instead he almost got a dagger stuck to his chest for calling the girl small. It wasn't something that happened to Sasuke, unless he was in a battle. If Sasuke's father, the present leader of the Uchiha Clan, had been there and seen the girl, he would have called off the treaty and marriage, claiming another war with the Haruno Clan. Luckily he wasn't there, giving Sasuke the pleasure of making Sakura regret her little tantrum.

Honestly, how many princesses throw daggers at their future husbands and live to tell the tale? Uchiha Sasuke was not only amused but also very very excited. What else was she hiding? A sexy physique under her long flowing red dress. A seductive voice and eyes behind her child like giggle and stunning emerald eyes. . Uchiha Sasuke smiled slightly thinking about how he could just picture her face the color of a tomato. Red. Now that is a color that Sasuke loved very much. Red for blood. Red for tomatoes. Red for lust. Red for Pain. So perfect. Almost too perfect.

Either way Sasuke kept his imagination to himself, not wanting anyone else to know that the Uchiha Heir had a thing for the color red. Haruno Sakura would soon find herself clothed in red from her head to her toes.Just for Sasuke.

Just for her husband.

Once Sasuke reached the tall wood and metal doors of the Haruno throne room, he quickly wiped the smirk off his face after picturing Sakura in a blood red dress and beckoning Sasuke to come and take her. When the doors of the throne room opened and the young heir stepped inward the first thing he noticed was the tall dark haired man standing to the side of Haruno Kizashi. Uchiha Itachi decided to pay his respects to his kid brother's fiancée's homeland. Without faltering, Sasuke made his way over to his elder brother to see and hear what the two men were discussing.

When Sasuke footsteps could be heard from the other side of the room Itachi greeted his brother, "Sasuke, there you are, Haruno-Sama tells me that you wished to speak with Sakura-Hime."

"Yes that is true Nii-San," Sasuke confirmed stoically as he made his way over to them.

"Please do tell how she is?" Itachi asked, curious about Sasuke's visit.

"She's interesting," was all Sasuke said, "tell me Nii-San what brings you here? Tell me it's not to skip on your routes."

Itachi chuckled, amused by his little brothers response, "You caught me. I'd rather meet your bride than try to sneak past Uzumaki borders."

Itachi's tone was carefree, but something told Sasuke that there was more to his arrival than just to say hello. "What is the real reason you came by?"

Itachi did not look pleased with the information that he held within, "It appears the Uzumaki Clan and the Hyūga Clan have adopted their own treaty, similar to ours, with the same requirement."

"You don't mean?" Sasuke said frustrated.

"Yes...the inheritor to the Uzumaki Clan will marry Hyūga Hinata in only three short days. Giving them enough time to conceive an heir before Sakura and you do." Itachi now looked disappointed rather than joyful to greet his brother and his bride.

"Itachi-Sama if there anything my Clan can do please let me know, this peace treaty is important for the sake of our two clans," Kizashi offered, thinking on the information that was laid out for him.

"If there is I will inform you Haruno-sama," Itachi spoke quickly, "On another note, that does make father want to speed up the wedding Sasuke, both of you will be wed three days after we arrive at the Uchiha Castle."

Sasuke turned on his heels once Itachi finished talking, making his way out of the throne room, "If that is what y father wishes, so be it, I'll inform Sakura-Chan on the new arrangements of our marriage."

Uchiha Sasuke left his older brother and the head of the Haruno Clan behind as he made his way down the grey hallway and back to Sakura's room. He could not be more overjoyed to hear that the wedding now was moved so much closer. Everything Uchiha Sasuke wanted to do with his bride would soon happen, and her little lips would scream his name and kiss his own.

"Today is a good day," Sasuke thought, smiling a devilish smile to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Trick Of Love

Chapter Three

Trick Of Love

* * *

"I am going to burn him alive and then make him beg for forgiveness for what he has done to me!" Haruno Sakura yelled, gathering every vase her hands touched and then throwing them against the walls in her bedchambers.

"How could he beg if he's dead?" Ino calmingly asked as a vase went flying over her head. "Sakura, it wasn't all that bad," Ino said holding the last vase behind her back as other handmaids came in and out to clean the shattered pottery.

"What do you think happened, that he simply pecked me on the cheek? No! Uchiha Sasuke kissed me on my damned lips!" Haruno Sakura was now in a fit that no one could tame.

As the maids came in to clean up the room Sakura would quickly throw something else for them to clean next. Everyone looked completely terrified for their lives and jobs. Everyone but Ino. After the last vase was quickly cleaned and no mess laid anywhere on the floor, Ino told the maids to leave the room so that she could be alone with Sakura.

Sakura laid down on her bed annoyed, flustered, embarrassed, and depressed; nothing seemed to be looking good for the Haruno Heiress. Ino knew that Sakura didn't want to marry Uchiha Sasuke, but she also knew that, no matter what, she could do nothing about it. All they could do was wait 'till "death do us part" but who knew how long that would take?

"Princess, the kiss could not have been bad," Ino purred, trying to help Sakura cheer up.

"No it wasn't bad, but it's the fact that he stole my first kiss...I don't even love the so called _Red Eyed Knight_," Sakura sighed, admitting her defeat.

"Well at least you're stuck with a handsome heir instead of some unattractive person," Ino soothed, sitting on the bed with Sakura.

The two girls knew each other for so long that all the boundaries of an heiress and a maid were broken down. They were only friends who wanted to help the other when they were in need. Sakura carried a problem however, that no one could fix. No one could take the load off her shoulders. The only comfort was the fact that Ino would stay by Sakura's side forever.

A light knock on the door pulled both Ino and Sakura out of their small conversation. The knock repeated a second time and Ino made her way to open the door but was quickly stopped by Sakura who looked as though she didn't want to be seen by anyone. The knock repeated a third time and finally a voice called out.

"Haruno Sakura could I have a word with you?" It was Sasuke's voice at the door.

"A talk? The last time we had a talk you stole a kiss from me." Sakura retorted back to the dark hair demon

"This time I promise, sweet Sakura, that it will only be a talk," He answered Sakura as if he meant what he said.

Ino looked to Sakura, who really didn't want to talk with anyone at the moment, and sighed, "Uchiha-Sama my lady is not in the mood to speak with anyone."

"Tell her, maid, that her father has asked me to provide her with some important information that has to do with our marriage," Sasuke glared at Ino.

"Let him in then! I guess if my father wishes for me to speak to him then I must," The pinkette said, ready to face the enemy.

Ino didn't look pleased with Sakura's agreeing to obey her father so easily, "Very well _princess_, but don't come crying to me if he kisses you without permission again." With a wink, Ino opened the double doors, bowing her head to Sasuke and stepping outside to give the two some alone time.

Sakura held back her glare with an air of calm as she went to her small table and poured herself some tea. "What does my father wish for me to know? Or are you here to invade my personal space once again?"

Sasuke smirked ever so slightly, "It seems that my own father has changed the date of our wedding to three day after we arrive at the Uchiha Clan castle."

Sakura blew on her tea absentmindedly, "Is that so, how tiresome it must be for you."

"Oh no Sakura-Chan, it is very exciting to me," He whispered, moving to hover above Sakura's right ear.

"Is that so? Then all must be a game to you Uchiha-Sama,".

"Please call me Sasuke, Sakura-Chan," Sasuke said taking a seat next to Sakura's right and tangling his finger in her long pink hair.

"Then please call me Sakura, and Sakura only, Uchiha-Sama," Sakura barked, swatting his hand away from her.

Sasuke didn't seem upset, actually pleased by her behavior, "call me Sasuke my little Cherry Blossom."

"Call me Sakura only you swine!" Sakura needled, _obviously_ trying not to insult the Uchiha too much.

Sasuke only chuckled at Sakura's insult and took her right hand in his hand and looked at her nails, "Such long delicate nails...I hope you won't claw them into my back on our wedding night Cherry Blossom."

That was it. Sakura's anger exploded like a volcano, "You dirty, rude mouth, ugly little snake how dare you speak so ill manneredly to me!" With that Sakura's left hand came down on Sasuke's cheek hard with a loud smack.

The look on Uchiha Sasuke's face was one of utmost shock and surprise, and then there came a soft chuckle from his thin lips, "Now that wasn't very kind Sakura-Chan."

"I shouldn't be kind to someone as rude as you."

"True, but I have to admit your anger is quite amusing Sakura-Chan."

"Stop calling me that."

"What? Sakura-Chan!"

"Quit! or I'll be reduced to slapping you again."

"I'll stop calling you Sakura-Chan if you call me Sasuke-Kun."

There was a moment of silence as Sakura tried to regain her dignity as a Haruno and tried her hardest to stop her hand from maiming the bastard sitting next to her. "What are you trying to accomplish here Uchiha-Sama?"

Uchiha Sasuke face smiled down to the tiny women that was trying hard not to show too much anger towards him, "You really are something aren't you."

Sakura put her tea cup down sliding her hand over the cherry blossom tree painted on the side facing her, "I'm not like most girls who grew up with my status...stubborn yes, spoiled maybe, but defenseless never."

"Which really makes you something special..." Sasuke stood up and moving his hand to comb through Sakura's long pink locks, "Strange hair you have."

The mentioning of Haruno Sakura's hair sent a chill down her Haruno Heiress was complete fiery eighteen year old, but she was also a tiny delicate slim figured child-looking woman. However, Sakura's brains could out match that of any man she knew. She was smart enough to know that Uchiha Sasuke wasn't someone to be fooled easily. Right then, Sakura could feel the gaze of Sasuke on her, studying her every being. It made Sakura quite paranoid.

"Please stop referring to me as a child," Sakura spoke softly.

"A child? Why I would never dream of calling a lady like yourself a child." Sasuke remarked sarcastically, trying to annoy Sakura.

"I am not tiny, young, or weak, don't dub me as such," Sakura said, standing up.

"And if I do, what will happen to me?" Sasuke shifted so that Sakura could walk past him with ease.

Sakura contemplated, and finally she did something she never thought she'd do, Standing on her tiptoes, she faced _The Red Eyed Knight_ with a devilish gaze. "Then you won't get another kiss from me until you apologize," Sakura whispered lightly, pressing her soft pink lips to the Uchiha for a small second before pulling away.

She walked to the double door, pulling them open to see a stunned Ino, waiting for her at the side. With a quick nod, Sakura left the room. Meanwhile, the Uchiha half smiled to himself, keeping a mental note to never call his wife tiny or weak in their time together. That small kiss lingered on the bewilder man, leaving him in the room for a short time before realizing that he had been in the room with Sakura for much longer than he thought. It was almost time to travel back to the Uchiha territory.

"Oh what a cruel woman that one is," Sasuke said, walking off to notify his team that they would be heading out soon.

On the other side of the hallway a very flustered Sakura kept covering her face with her long green sleeve of her dress that hung loosely to her body. Sakura never anticipated that she would be the one to kiss Sasuke this time, but she did, and it left her feeling funny. Not funny ha ha, but funny like a silly young girl who just did something very carefree.

Ino watched Sakura who looked straight ahead of her and kept walking, not even bothering to tell her any juicy details of her little talk with Uchiha Sasuke. The handmaid wanted to pry so she'd tell her everything but didn't, knowing that the Haruno Castle hallway is no place for gossip. Well gossip, yes, to spread, but not if you wanted it to stay a secret. Still the pinkette healer beside Ino kept blushing madly and wouldn't even look at her.

"Ino, what does it mean if an unmarried woman kisses a unmarried man?" Sakura asked, blushing a deeper red as she turned her face away from Ino so she couldn't see her.

The questioned rang in Ino's ears loud and clear. _Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…_ Over and over again, the words dancing in Ino's mind scrambling through her brain for the right answer. When there wasn't an answer to be reached, Ino came up with the second best answer to give her princess. Though if it would help Sakura in anyway, Ino honestly didn't know for sure.

"Princess, there's nothing to worry your pink head about, since _you are betrothed_ to Uchiha Sasuke, if he kissed you again you're still a saint," Ino said, giggling playfully, trying to conceal her desire to know more about what had happened when she left.

Sakura's face smoothed out a little from Ino's response, but quickly heated up again, "he didn't kissed me; I kissed him."

In a split second Ino burst, she needed to know all the details of what happened and she needed to know them now. Ino stopped in her tracks and demanded that Sakura spill the story and fast. So Sakura complied; she told Ino about how Sasuke lingered close to her ear, her smacking his hand away from his arm, him holding her hand and commenting about her scratching his back on their wedding night and finally when she leaned in so close to him and gently placed her lips upon his. Ino had to admit she was indeed proud of her little princess all growing up and seducing the heir to the Uchiha Clan.

"I knew you had it in you to seduce a man!" Ino said. hugging Sakura tight to her heart.

"Ino, this isn't something a noble women of my birth should do," Sakura muffled, letting Ino bear hug the life out of her.

"There isn't anything wrong, you can soon kiss him again and again to your hearts content once we arrive in the Uchiha territory, "Ino released Sakura so she could breath air.

"I know, but it's just….how can he toy with my heart so much?"

"Love sweetheart," Ino answered, shrugging and leading Sakura to the outside to be placed in the carriage.

"I don't love _him_," She replied, like the sheer thought was acid on her tongue.

"Sure you don't, you finally met the guy today but there will be many other days to talk and discuss love with him," Ino winked at her princess, knowing how much the heiress had already fallen for the Uchiha Heir without knowing it.

"I rather not," Sakura pushed forward to reach the carriage before anyone else did.

Once Ino reached the impatient Sakura, both looked at each other then at the four figures departing the Haruno knights, a handmaid and The Red Eyed Knight; one cocky, albino knight, an orange haired sorrow filled man, a red haired maid who eyed the white haired knight with anger, and Uchiha Sasuke in his all. The two knights, handmaid, and Sasuke reached Sakura and Ino, and a moment of silence fell between them as they took in the people they would have to see everyday for the rest of their life. Whoever knew how long that would last?

* * *

There had to be another way to arrive home to Uchiha territory quicker. The constant badgering from Suigetsu who frequently asked Sakura what her hobbies were was driving everyone irate. Sakura answered she liked to read, practice her medical training and drinking her favorite rose tea. Sasuke scoffed inwardly, thinking about about how much she loved her rose tea and how she didn't mention her skill with knives.

Juugo sulked in the corner of the carriage, mumbling about how sad he was and how he would be left alone to die. Karin sat next to Sakura's right, with her handmaid Ino on the other side. With only Suigetsu and Sakura talking, Sasuke's head throbbed with annoyance. Why was Suigetsu talking to Sakura as though he was her friend? He had no right to speak any words to her until Sakura and Sasuke were married.

Karin eyed Suigetsu with a look that almost resembled the same way Sasuke felt, except Karin was completely obvious. But Sasuke also had a hard time holding his tongue, preventing himself from telling Karin to switch places with Sasuke after Suigetsu kept speaking with Sakura about pointless things. For the first time since meeting Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke felt the need to be close to her. Very close.

The way Sakura eyed Suigetsu relieved Sasuke of any reason to have Suigetsu killed. It seemed as if the princess herself grew tired of the light haired knight's questions. It was comforting that Sakura didn't show great interest in Suigetsu like Sasuke held great interest in her, but it didn't change the fact that Sasuke very badly wanted to switch sweets with Karin.

Sasuke snuck a glance at Sakura but quickly found it to be a mistake, seeing as he has now met her gaze. By the way her cheeks lit up rose pink when Sasuke kept their gaze, and how her eyes travelled down his torso to take in his muscular figure, and finally the way that she herself kissed Uchiha Sasuke just moments before, Sasuke could tell she was just as infatuated as he was.

_What a woman I have here_, Sasuke thought to himself when he dropped his gaze. His face read bored but his body yelled otherwise. The small figure of Haruno Sakura truly delighted the Uchiha. Her petite body with it's wide hips and her nice pair of breast that Sasuke now knew had to be neatly tucked under her corset, stirred him within.

Everything about Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke loved. Her fiery temper, her hidden curves, her small lips that he imagined could pleasure him immensely, those thin legs that could so easily and tightly be wrapped around his waist, all enticed him. And then there was her hair, that pink abnormal hair color called out to Sasuke. He wanted to feel the soft locks in his hands and smell the fresh scent of cherry blossoms from those perfect strands. Her hair grew past her shoulder and to her mid back, and just the thought of that hair streaming down from her head as she hovered over him made Sasuke one fortunate bastard for being betrothed to such an evil temptress.

Uchiha Sasuke wanted the Haruno Heiress to fall in love with him faster than anyone could yell "incoming katana". The task seemed impossible now, with her knife throwing and Sasuke's kissing an unwilling Sakura. But Sakura's own kiss made the fire grow bright and dark with lust. Sasuke felt the need to play with her, but he needed her to trust him before they met in their bedchambers. Uchiha Sasuke wanted Haruno Sakura to give her all to her husband before he consummated their marriage.

As for Sakura, who seemed to already despised men, she looked rather carefree as she humored Suigetsu, taking secrete glances at Sasuke. This only made Sasuke's ego grow, since Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off him. Having the Haruno Heiress fall hard for him would be a simple trick of words-sweet loving words that were poison to the ears and heart but just as addictive as any drug. Still there was something off with everything at this point, the wedding date was moved up the to-do list and Sasuke didn't like that. When his father moved things ahead of schedule it meant that another battle would start soon.

With another glance at Sakura's emerald eyes Sasuke felt envious of the fact she was still talking to Suigetsu. Not that Sasuke had anything to talk about, Sasuke wasn't a man of many words. Nevertheless Sakura was to be HIS wife and shouldn't be talking with other men. He smirked to himself, having just noticed that he was experiencing jealousy for the first time since he started to train under his elder brother Itachi.

With nothing to interest Sasuke, his mind wandered on how to seduce the Haruno into loving him before their marriage in five days. There seemed plenty of time while they travelled but something told Sasuke that the handmaid who accompanied Sakura wouldn't be too keen on letting Sasuke have another _alone_ session with her mistress. _What is her name again?, _Sasuke thought closing his eyes to sleep some before they stopped for everyone to move their muscles a bit.

After another two hours of Suigetsu talking nonstop, Karin somewhere in between spoke up and joined the conversation. Karin commented on how Sakura shouldn't keep talking to Suigetsu he's only a sweet talker and a player. To which Sakura replied with a, "Oh I know Suigetsu is a sweet talker but a player he is not." Everyone chuckled and even the Uchiha Heir smirked at her easiness. Suigetsu on the other hand seemed annoyed that Karin interrupted his chance to sweet talk Sasuke's future wife and started to pick a fight with Karin.

"Oi bitch would you mind shutting up!" Suigetsu snapped at Karin, who was smiling at Sakura but quickly turned cold when she turned her gaze to Suigetsu.

"Well if _you_ mind Sui-Kun," Karin spoke with unearthly sweetness and bloodthirsty eyes, "I couldn't care less alright."

With a shiver Suigetsu leaned back into the carriage and looked at his hands, "If that's the case," Suigetsu whispered sinking into his seat.

If there was another reason to keep Karin by Uchiha Sasuke's side beside her healing skills, it was her ability to scare any man out of their wits. Something that came in very handy with halfwits like Suigetsu and other simpletons. Suigetsu, for one, knew the power of Karin's persuasion and learned to not enrage her in any way shape or form. Sasuke on the other hand found her seductive talk annoying, realizing only now that his type of woman was to be hotheaded and deadly. Not to mention tiny and pink haired.

As Karin now spoke with Sakura everything seemed alright in the world. With the sun falling past the clouds and into the trees, Uchiha Sasuke knew very soon they'd have to stop for the night at an inn. Living only one more day in the carriage for travel and then they would be in the Uchiha territory. Then there would only be three days 'till their wedding, and then Sasuke would be a married man. Most heirs would not enjoy the idea of marrying the enemy, but the more Sasuke studied his tiny bride the more he loved the idea.

Once inside their separate rooms, Karin accompanied Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, and Sasuke assigned Juugo guard their room for the night, with the occasional shift change of another guard from the Uchiha Clan. With everyone fed and ready for bed Sasuke fought the urge to venture to Sakura's room and sneak a glance at her sleeping. The pure evil woman made the Uchiha Heir very troubled; with having to keep ahold of himself from taking advantage of the Heiress and the other thoughts of her that plagued his mind like assassins in a forest.

The thought of Haruno Sakura submitting to him made Sasuke's manhood restless. Quickly erasing the image of the woman from his head, Sasuke tried to think of other things...like how on earth could the Uzumaki's and Hyūga's figure about the Uchiha's and Haruno's arrange marriage? So many different ideas and traitors sprung up into Uchiha Sasuke's mind.

"Sasuke, are you awake?" The sound of Suigetsu's voice brought Sasuke from his mind, shattering his thinking process.

"If I were asleep would you leave me alone then?" Sasuke grumbled from his twin sized bed.

"Yeah I guess I would."

"Then I'm asleep."

"So sorry...wait! No you're not!"

Having Suigetsu complain to Sasuke about not wanting to talk with him only made Sasuke want to punch the asinine man in the face. His talking all day with Sakura did not make Sasuke incline to speak with the swordsman, though there weren't many things that could force Sasuke to actually have a normal conversation with someone in the first place. Yet when Suigetsu asked him a very particular question Sasuke felt the need to reply.

"Haruno Sa-ku-ra," Suigetsu sounded out Sakura's name like it was so very easy to do, "I wonder what she's like in bed?"

Sasuke didn't look at Suigetsu, only at his white ceiling, "I don't know yet Suigetsu but when I find out I won't be telling you."

"What Sasuke, you're so mean!" Suigetsu complained like a small child, "I mean look at her, long pink hair, small legs, pale skin, green eyes, and those lips."Suigetsu stopped at the words lips, that now had Sasuke imagining Haruno Sakura's full form.

"Suigetsu...remember she is to be my wife and not yours," Sasuke informed Suigetsu with a cruel smirk as he shifted his head to look at the sadistic swordsman.

"Oh I know, but come on, Sasuke show some interest in the little lady," Suigetsu sat up on his bed, trying to tell if there was any emotion on Uchiha Sasuke face for the Haruno Heiress.

"Just because I don't seem interested does not mean I'm not," Sasuke replied.

"I bet Karin would be better in bed," Suigetsu hummed happily to himself.

"You would know wouldn't you Suigetsu," Sasuke smirked, knowing of the two's relationship for over a year now.

"What, how did you know?!" Suigetsu seemed shocked out of his wits.

"Who _doesn't_ know?" Sasuke left things as they were turning on his other side to get some shuteye.

Thoughts now lingered in Sasuke's head about how Sakura would be like in bed, and how she would soon submit to his will if the young Uchiha Heir could gain her trust and love in time for their marriage. Sasuke was used to woman throwing themselves at him...literally throwing themselves at him. One night after a long battle against the Hyūga Clan's front Sasuke found himself with Suigetsu and Juugo alone in a tavern. Karin having to take care of the wounded men did not accompany them to a drink after the battle. After many drinks of rum things started to blur for the young Uchiha only nineteen at the time, the next thing Sasuke knew as he exited the tavern was that a woman jumped right at him, knocking both Sasuke and Suigetsu to the ground. Without regrets they took the willing girl back with them to their inn.

The flashback of the drunken night reminded Sasuke of the life he would leave behind when he married the Haruno Heiress. Did Uchiha Sasuke regret his position? No. Was there any part of him that actually despised the heiress? No. With the issues still swimming through his head, Sasuke thought about how he'd the Haruno Heiress into falling for him. One might look in on this and think that the Uchiha Heir was a horrible man for tricking a young lady into loving him. On the other hand, the Uchiha didn't want to trick her, rather he wanted to prevent his marriage from being filled with hateful words and blood shed.

Uchiha Sasuke already had enough of his father's anti-fatherly remarks and opinions. His mother on the other hand was sweet and loving but Sasuke could still feel the family tension in their presence. Something Sasuke swore to himself he never wanted. Even though he didn't like showing romantic emotions, Sasuke still wanted some kind of happiness in his new family with Sakura.

* * *

"Hinata-Sama is everything ready for your meeting with Uzumaki Naruto?" Hyūga Neji asked in his composed attire.

The shy Hyūga Heiress for the fifth time that day felt her stomach sink at the mention of her betrothal, "Y-yes I'm ready to meet him now Neji-Niisan."

"I don't think so Hinata-Hime, maybe if you took a great big gulp of air and tried to control the reddening of your face some more," Tenten suggested as she walked closer to where Neji and Hinata were standing.

Tenten the tall brunette who visited Hyūga Hinata in the Hyūga Clan territory is now being tailed by an even taller blonde with four pigtails. The new maid (or as she looks with her black lace dress and apron) had a look of overconfidence and somewhere between bored and angry look on her face. Her light colored green eyes and soft tone skins told the two Hyūga that this girl spends most of her time outside or she just knows how to tan well. Tenten who still looks at Hinata like an old friends moves closer to the shy Hyūga and went straight in for a bear hug.

This action now alerted the Hyūga bodyguard and in a split second the two ladies are separated from their embrace with a sword drawn out from the Hyūga hilt. Shocking all the women present and even making the blonde maid look anything other than bored-angry. Hinata is the first to break the very tense and very awkward silence. "Neji-Niisan it's alright Tenten just wanted to help calm my nerves."

The blonde maid snorts at the action and made her way past the Hyūga who has drawn his sword at the maids, "Please tell your body guard that Tenten doesn't mean any harm and the most harm she could have caused you from her bear hug is a short back pain for a minute or two."

"Oh no I must apologize for the rude behavior," Hinata mumbled weakly, not being able to look the blonde maid in the face.

"Temari," Temari said shaking her head and looking very annoyed.

"Um," Hinata starts off but Temari wasn't quite finished yet.

"Sabaku No Temari is my name and I'll be looking after you along with Tenten over here," Temari informed said pointing her thumb behind her and pointing at Tenten who has a large smile planted on her face, making Hinata feel warm inside.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sabaku No Temari," Hinata tilts her head down for only a brief moment before raising her head again. "This is Hyūga Neji my cousin, though he's more of a brother to me," Hinata now moves her hand to Neji who has sheathed his katana.

"Sorry for my rudeness Sabaku-San," Neji forces the words out of his mouth knowing that Hinata would continue to apologize unless for did so himself.

"Whatever Hyūga now Hinata-Sama as for you," Temari says softening her expression into a warm smile that spreads across her face, "you need to brace yourself for when you meet Uzumaki Kushina-Sama."

"Is she that evil?" Hinata tried to joke.

"No no she'll very nice but she just loves to smother people with her affection," Temari eyed Hinata one more time., "in fact I think Kushina-Sama would absolutely love you Hinata-Sama."

Hinata was speechless when the wooden doors behind her open and a very loud scream was heard belonging to a female. Tenten tried to control her giggling but Temari was letting laughter fall lose. With another look at Hinata Temari gestured with her hand to follow her into the throne room to meet the future husband and in-laws. The scream seemed to be over something along the lines of, "how dare you, you ungrateful little brat," or something. With Tenten and Temari guiding Hinata into the throne room the Hyūga Heiress felt a little less nervous with the two maids with her. Though the comfort quickly left when another shout is heard from a male figure now.

"What you mean ungrateful? All I said was that I don't like vegetables and would greatly appreciate it if there weren't any in my meals!" The male who was shouting had blonde and and blue eyes that matched the sketch that Hinata still held onto in her bag of belongings.

The other female shouting along side him had long red fire-like hair that went to her waist of her green dress, "I don't care about what you want brat you'll eat them and you'll like them!"

"Sorry about this Hinata-Hime, Naruto-Sama and Kushina-Sama mean well, but this is only a pointless argument that Kushina-Sama will win," Tenten whispers to Hinata whose face has now turned pale.

"Kushina please don't let it get to you my dear," the other male also blonde, but with gorgeous sea-blue eyes, tried to calm down Kushina.

Kushina on the other hand wouldn't take anything from anyone at this point, "Minato how dare you, our spoiled son needs to eat healthy for once!"

From somewhere in the throne room another male voice called out, "Kushina-Sama why not just hide the veggies into Naruto-Sama's food awhile it's cooking?" His hair was pulled back into a ponytail making his head look like a black pineapple.

"Shikamaru don't give her ideas!" Naruto called out, and at the sound of his voice Hinata's face once again flushed a bright red. With a pat from Tenten, Hinata tried to calm her face as she looked ahead. The argument went on for only a moment longer when the man standing next to Kushina reminded her that Hyūga Hinata had arrived in the throne room, her voice changed completely from evil scary mother to sweet calm loving mother-in-law. Naruto stood where he was, not moving an inch, as his head was turned to his father, the other blonde man. While everyone else had their eyes locked dead on the two Hyūga that remained silent as the Uzumaki Queen made her way over to Hyūga Hinata. With everyone now fearful to make any noise to upset the hotheaded Queen.

"Oh my dear," Kushina spoke almost sounding heartbroken, "please forgive my rudeness from earlier you see Naruto-Kun hates to eat vegetables and I just couldn't take his ignorance anymore." Uzumaki Kushina took Hinata's hands and lifted them up to hold them close to her chest.

"No no it's ok it just took me back a little," Hinata squeaked, not able to make her voice fully heard.

With that one little sentence Kushina exploded into a loving mother and grabbed Hinata into a loving hug, "oh my goodness you're so cute and adorable your voice is so sweet like bell chimes."

"Kushina please don't kill the poor girl she'll die from lack of air," Minato chuckled, it was true Hinata couldn't breath from the large hug, but it felt welcoming and comforting so it was ok.

"Mother please I'd like to marry her before she dies," Naruto now spoke up stepping closer to where Kushina and Hinata stood still hugging.

"But I don't wanna let go she's too cute!" Kushina started to sound like a spoiled child, not wanting to let go of her most precious toy.

Hinata started to smile from how Kushina was behaving and how her relationship with her son was. Bear hugs. Yelling at one another. Making fun of the heir. These were all thing that were either not allowed of never done back in the Hyūga territory. Everyone seemed warm and welcoming. Tenten and Temari held their hands over their mouth to keep from exploding into laughter and even a few other servants and guards were doing the same as well.

"Excuse me Uzumaki-Sama, please release Hinata-Sama she looks like she will faint very soon," Neji spoke out this time not looking amused in the slightest.

Kushina looking very disappointed but let go of Hinata and stepped back some so that she stood next to her son who somehow had gotten much closer than Hinata realized. "Hyūga Hinata, my name is Uzumaki Kushina and this fool next to me," Kushina introduced herself pointing her thumb at Naruto, "is my only son Uzumaki Naruto the heir to the Uzumaki Clan."

Uzumaki Naruto stepped forward wearing an orange and black armored outfit along with a black cape that Hinata guessed would have the Uzumaki crest printed on it. His blonde spiky hair looked like it was impossible to make neat but somehow looked perfect. From his hair to his eyes Hinata saw the most handsome sky blue eyes in the world. Safe to say that Hinata felt like she was in the clouds as she tried to peel her lavender eyes away from his sky blue ones and to his hand that was outstretched towards her.

"Hyūga Hinata, it is an honor to meet my fiancé," Naruto spoke as Hinata gave him her right hand so that he come ever so slightly kiss the soft pale skin.

Hinata with her face completely flushed from the small kiss tried to keep her voice settled hoping to not make a fool of herself or worse her family, "The pleasure is all mine Uzumaki Naruto," Good her voice didn't quiver at all.

From the throne the Uzumaki Clan leader Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato took his seat on his throne and gestured for his wife Kushina to join him, "Hyūga Hinata we are most pleased that you arrived here safe and sound." Minato's voice came out strong and calming, nothing like his wife.

Naruto moved from Hinata's hand to stand by her side pulling her softly towards the two thrones that one day would be owned by Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki-Hyūga Hinata. The thought of the charming Naruto ruling over the two clans and Hinata by his side made a faint pink blush spread across her face. Naruto and Hinata stopped moving when they stood before a calm collected Minato and a hyperactive Kushina ready to give a proper look over Hinata to make sure that Hyūga Hinata would make a proper wife for their son. All the while a certain Tenten stood very close to a stoic Hyūga eyeing him like he was a tall glass of water.

"Hyūga Hinata you seem to truly be your mother's daughter and I for one am glad to have you enter our family and marry my son," Minato's words coaxed Hinata ino believing everything would soon be ok once she was finally married to Uzumaki Naruto who was still holding her hand.

"Hinata-Chan I will always be here for you so don't be afraid to approach me," Kushina said eyeing Hinata like she was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"I am more than grateful to you both Minato-Sama and Kushina-Sama for welcoming into your family with open arms," Hinata bowed her head to the rulers of the Uzumaki Clan before her. When Hinata raised her head she felt perfectly at home Kushina being so nice and sweet and Minato being the calm person her it made everything just right.

"Hinata-Hime if it's alright with your cousin may we go for a short walk?" Naruto asked moving to face Hinata. "I'd like to get to know you somewhat better for our marriage tomorrow."

"If Hinata-Sama wishes to join you for a walk she can," Neji said taking in every detail of Naruto to get a good idea of his character.

"I'd love to go for a walk with you Naruto-Sama," Hinata spoke sweetly to Naruto who once again retook her hand a guided her towards where they would start there walk.

Once away from the throne room the Prince Charming facade that Naruto held quickly left him and what was left behind that was only a tall, crude handsome knight.

"I must ask you to forgive my mother, she loves to meet young girls who are just too adorable and has to suffocate them with her adoration," Naruto spoke, letting go of Hinata's hand and walked almost as if he were a regular knight escorting Hinata.

"Kushina-Sama is a wonderful woman who means well," Hinata said, smiling a sweet smile towards her protective knight.

"Then I hope you can forgive me since I only appear to be an heir when I am forced to meet new people."

"Oh really then what is your true nature?"

"A knight. A warrior. A fighter."

"That isn't so bad Naruto-Sama."

"Please Hinata-Hime you don't have to address me with Sama if you can."

"Very well… Naruto-Kun."

"Are you nervous Hinata-Hime?"

"I would be lying if I replied that I am not, but it is for the best that I get along with you, Naruto-Kun."

"Really for the better of our two clans?"

The look Naruto held worried Hinata, as though there was something that she didn't know about in the war but Naruto did. Well he did say he was a fighter and a knight...maybe he knew something about the war that most people didn't. Even so, Naruto quickly changed his expression back to his relaxed smile so that Hinata wouldn't worry. Even with the smile Hinata only partly worried since this is the man she would marry the next day.

"Naruto-Kun I was wondering."

"Ask away Hinata-Hime."

"Since you yourself fight in the wars do you see any kind of hope for peace one day?"

"You wish for peace?"

"Yes there has been too much fighting and so many death."

Naruto stopped in his tracked and so did Hinata, wondering why he had. "You have my word Hinata-Hime that one day in the near future when I am the leader of the Uzumaki and Hyūga Clan I will bring peace to the four clans." Naruto words drowned Hinata in belief that all the battles would soon be over. That everything would be alright for them.

"Than I must thank my husband knight for a promise like that," Hinata lifted herself high on her tip toes and just barely kissed Naruto's left cheek when Tenten could be heard from the far corner talking to someone. The noise caused Hinata to blush feverishly and had her backing up away from a stun Naruto. The person that Tenten was now talking too as they both approached Naruto and Hinata was the one and only Hyūga Neji. Naruto winced at his chance to be alone with Hinata but let it pass since very soon they could alone together no matter how long they wanted.

"Hinata-Hime Kushina-Sama would like for you to visit her to make sure the final fitting of your wedding dress is complete," Tenten now running over to Hinata looked completely turned down, like her encounter with Neji-Niisan had not gone as planned.

"I'll be right there...Tenten show me the way," Hinata said following her to wherever Kushina was.

Once Naruto and Neji were out of sight Tenten stopped walking and looked to Hinata with a very serious expression on her face, "Hinata-Hime could you please help me get to know that handsome cousin of yours and to have him fall in love with me!"

"_Hai_ Tenten...but why Neji-Niisan?" Hinata already knew that Tenten thought Neji was handsome by the way she looked at him,

"He's so cool and strong looking it would be beneficial if I married him," Tenten said embarrassed.

"By beneficial she means that he's super sexy and wants to be with him," Temari now making an appearance from behind a corner smirking at a very embarrassed Tenten.

* * *

After finally meeting his fiancé, Hyūga Hinata he wasn't expecting her to be so very extremely cute and sexy. With her long raven hair that went to her mid back. Those lavender eyes without pupils freaked Naruto out, but soon found a sweet tenderness in them. Hinata's smile glowed brighter than any other bonfire that Naruto had been around. Her whole essence sang to him and made him want nothing more than to show her the time of her life.

Hyūga Hinata was another story she looked at Naruto and didn't see him for what he really was, a killer, a fighter, the person who murdered many of her clansmen and the person she would soon have to marry. She'd never seen bloodshed. She never pictured the deaths of countless men; however...she felt as though Naruto was different than the monster fighter he made himself out to be..

With the day almost over, Naruto found himself strutting over to his father's office where many private documents were to be signed and where his mother would visit his father when Kushina grew bored and wanted to mess with his father Minato. They both believed that Naruto himself didn't know what really went on his mind when there wasn't anything important going on. They also didn't notice why Naruto refused to sit on anything or touch anything in the room. Still nevertheless Uzumaki Naruto had been summoned to have a word with his father.

Just outside the room Naruto heard the soft whimpers of his mothers pouts as she spoke to Naruto father. A woman like Uzumaki Kushina grew up in her youth to be quiet the beautiful woman but Naruto only saw her as an evil, vile and cold hearted mother; Naruto alway knew that if Kushina wanted she could have any man in the world, and he always questioned why she chose his father, but that thought was quickly burned at the stake after seeing how much Kushina actually cared for his father. Namikaze Minato, born from the Namikaze Clan nothing to do with ruling but he was once a knight who fought in many battles against the Uchihas, Hyūgas and Harunos.

When the young Uzumaki Heiress was captured by the Haruno Clan it was Namikaze Minato who tracked down the enemy and saved Kushina. Than after Minato confessed his love for the heiress and swore to protect her even if she were to marry someone of royal blood. After a long affair Kushina forced her parents to allow Minato to join her family in marriage. Thus changing his name to Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato since Kushina would keep her name for her clan to be carried out. A few years later Minato was named the heir to the Uzumaki Clan once Kushina's parents retired from their throne feeling irritated that a none Uzumaki blood would take over the clan but Kushina assured them both that she would guide his husband in his ruling to make sure that everything went smoothly for the clan. She never did.

Kushina had been discussing something with Minato that night before Naruto had been summoned and she hadn't left the room yet. Even though Naruto already knew what Minato wanted to talk about Naruto didn't like the fact that his own mother was putting him up to it. As much as Naruto understood Kushina's reason for worrying about Naruto's and Hinata's love life it pissed him off to no end with the constant pestering. That was when the worse news was delivered to Naruto's ears.

"I don't like this Minato," Kushina spoke out louder than her motherly whimpers, "those Hyūga don't care about their own daughter."

Naruto paused right when he was about to knock on the door of his father's office, "Kushina there isn't much we can do right now if this is what it cost for peace than so be it."

"Minato I don't care about peace as long as my family is safe," Kushina cried out worrying.

"Hyūga Hiashi won't give up on this you know that," Minato tried desperately to calm down the frantik Kushina.

"I've met that horrible man and I know that he'll do anything to gain control over the other two clans," Kushina whined.

Naruto felt in his gut that this plan the Hyūga was cooking up wasn't going to benefit Naruto and Hinata in anyway shape or form. "Kushina the only thing we can do is try to fully understand Hyūga Hinata's role in this." Naruto couldn't take it anymore hearing that the Hyūga's plan and how there is a high possibility that they would betray them.

"Father you summoned me?" Naruto calmly knocked on the old wooden door trying to pretend that he had just arrived.

Kushina walked out with no tears in her eyes as Naruto had reckon from Kushina's vocal cry, "Naruto-Kun there you are your father was wondering when you'd show well than I'll leave my two favorite men alone." Naruto loved his mother and admired her talent to deceive others but it was she who taught Naruto her tricks and so Naruto could only slightly tell that Kushina was gravely worried about whatever the Hyūga's had planned.

"Naruto good to see that you made it here ok," Minato spoke with a calm smile on his face.

"Father." Naruto greeted his father standing dead in the center of the office not even attempting to take a seat in the open chair next to his father's desk.

Minato's calm smile was soon replaced by a cold frown that symbolized something deadly wrong had occurred, "Eavesdropping I see." Minato didn't even have to ask he already knew.

"What did the Hyūga's do that riled up mother so much?"

"I can not tell you all the facts yet for I don't know them but I promise you my son once I know you'll know, after all it would have to do with your wife," Minato relaxed a bit knowing Naruto would always look out for the well being of his family and even Hyūga Hinata.

Naruto didn't look satisfied in the slightest, "yes Hyūga Hinata is to be my wife and if those Hyūgas want to go behind our backs and pull a setup than this arrange marriage for peace is for nothing."

"I doubt this arrange marriage was about peace in the first place, Hyūga Hiashi never thought much on the topic," Minato sighed knowing that whatever Hiashi was planning wouldn't go well.

"Father you know why he wanted the arrange marriage don't you?"

"I have a theory but there isn't any facts."

"A theory huh, maybe you should have Jiraiya-Sensei go take a look into it."

"I already have...so far he has nothing to report."

"As of now what should you have me do?"

Minato stood up from his desk and walked lightly over to his only son and placed his hand on his head, "enjoy the life of a married man Naruto."

"Ew! Don't touch me with that hand!" Naruto quickly swatted the hand away from his head and stepped back a few feet.

"What?" Minato looked completely confused by his son's actions.

"I know what you and mother do in here!" Naruto looked completely disgusted.

Minato stepped back himself and looked very carefully at his son, "Naruto how long have you known?"

Naruto eyes his father twitching his hand ready to draw his katana, "once my training began."

After a moment of sketchy looks from father and son Minato raised his hands for a truce, "Don't tell your mother that you know and I won't lecture you about romance between you and Hyūga Hinata."

Naruto pretended to ponder the idea by scratching his spiky blonde hair that he inherited from his father, "you got a deal."

Minato stretched out his hand to shake but quickly thought better of it when Naruto eyed him strangely, "Nothing happened in this room tonight," Minato swore to his son.

"Right, tonight that is," Naruto called out walking out of the room his father chuckling in regret.

"Wait Naruto, I do have to tell you something from father to son," Minato called Naruto back into his office for a quick talk.

"What now?" Naruto wanted to hurry and get back to the wedding preparation for tomorrow with his knights.

"When this office is yours you'll understand why it is a good thing to have a wife as beautiful as your mother and Hyūga Hinata," Minato said, taking a seat, and began reading over some documents.

"If that is all," Naruto called back heading to the door, "I'll try to remember that."

The discussion with Minato left Naruto feeling ready for whatever he had to face next, even if it meant that Naruto now had to rethink his opinion on that room. Either way he now had enough time to focus on the war efforts. Now approaching the slouching Nara Shikamaru who had been waiting for Naruto to come back from his talk with his father. The look of sheer boredom doomed the genius tactics face like a pledge. Only Sabaku No Temari, one of the maids that Naruto hande-picked to look after Hyūga Hinata, could possibly know what the guy looked like when he was happy, everyone knew about their relationship, even Sabaku No Gaara, Temari's younger brother and head of the Uzumaki Clan spy devison. No one wanted to tell the "secret" couple in fear that they couldn't mess with them ever again.

"Naruto-Sama there seems to be a problem," Shikamaru shrugged standing up straight to greet Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Of course there has to be something wrong." Naruto's amusement quickly left the hallway after hearing that Shikamaru's words.

"Our spy in the Uchiha Clan has reported back news about the Uchiha Clan Heir, Uchiha Sasuke will be wed to Haruno Sakura, the Haruno Clan Heiress in three days time." Shikamaru yawned that last part not caring in the slightest for the concern that covered Naruto's face.

"So the Haruno and Uchiha leaders found out that we were imitating their idea," Naruto growled walking away from Shikamaru who began to follow close behind.

Shikamaru in his own lazy way did care for the news but couldn't find it in himself to show it, "Only Gaara, the spy, now you, and I know about the report." Shikamaru stated looking blanking at the back of his superior. The black cloak swayed in the rhythm of Naruto's foot steps with the dark red Uzumaki Clan symbol sewed in the center. "Should we send word to have the wedding postponed?" Shikamaru now tried to soothe the anger growing inside Naruto.

"No, we wait, this could be very beneficial to our cause," Naruto sighed letting out most of his air supply from his lungs, "make sure that no one else is to know about their marriage until they are wed."

"We have their location; our spy mentioned that both Uchiha and Haruno were being escorted to Uchiha territory." Shikamaru undoubtedly knew he at least had to finished his report to the Uzumaki Heir.

Naruto turned the corner with Shikamaru still on his tail only to stumble into Hyūga Hinata and her two handmaids, Tenten and Sabaku No Temari. A faint blush appeared on Hyūga Hinata's face when suddenly faced with her betrothed, a trait that Naruto found very captivating. Temari quickly glanced at Nara Shikamaru with a twinkle in her eyes. Tenten glanced at Naruto seeing a look of wrath that in an instant was replaced by a calm tender look to Hinata.

"Hinata-Hime what are you doing around so late?" Naruto questioned not really looking for her reason, he knew Hinata had all the right in the world to look around the Uzumaki castle since it was to be her home.

Hinata blush started to decrease a little, "Tenten and Temari said that I should try to know the routs of the castle before tomorrow if only a tiny bit better but to navigate if they aren't with me."

Naruto chuckled softly knowing that hadn't been the reason for the three of them to be up so late in the night, "Hinata-Hime if you like we could go on another walk together and I could show you a much simpler route to take."

"I'd be honored to be in your in your company Naruto-Kun," Hinata spoke softly smiling towards Naruto.

Naruto's heart ached from seeing such a sweet smile. He wanted to kiss her soft pink lips right there but with Shikamaru, Temari and Tenten it would be a hard task to accomplish. Instead Naruto did the only thing he could do with the others watching their every move. Taking Hyūga Hinata's hand, Naruto kissed Hinata's hand like a true gentlemen. Temari almost glared at Naruto, knowing his habits and his intention for the Hyūga Heiress, with a loud cough from someone else in the hallway everyones heads turned to see the new arrival.

Gaara stalked over to them looking very exhausted like he always did, "Naruto-Sama there are still things that need to be adjusted for tomorrow if you please hurry I'd like to sleep tonight."

"I'll be right there Gaara," Naruto called back to Gaara, "ladies if you'll excuse me, Hinata-Hime I cannot wait until over wedding tomorrow." With that the young Uzumaki Heir walked away leaving his betrothed in the hands of her maids thinking about his words and his kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I want to be a friend like Ino, no not her personality but that friend that pesters her best friends when she gets a new boytoy/friend and wants to know all the details. Like I'd say shit like, "well well little miss (inner female friends name) was kissing that boytoy over there, I'm so proud!" I kinda based all of Ino's nagging gossipy friend remarks off myself. I'm nothing like Ino but I am a good friend like Ino. So yep! **

**One last thing I want to make this a long story…Like 30 chapters hopefully but I don't know if I can. I have many ideas but it'll be that some updates would take awhile just to come up with plot points. So if you wanna and like my story comment/review to let me know people care.**


	4. Chapter 4: Traps Set

Deep breath Hinata it's all going to be ok nothing can go wrong, well unless you trip over your dress but that won't happen. Right? The Hyūga Heiress took in gulps of air to calm her nerves. Today was the day Hyūga Hinata would finally be married off to Uzumaki Naruto and her new life as a married woman would begin. Everything would go according to plan nothing could go wrong from here. Just the casual nerve wrecking wedding day and it was smooth sailing from here on out. Dressed in a light purple dress that went from her shoulders to her feet, a low rum dipped in the front of Hinata's chest revealing no visible cleaves but making it very obvious that it was there. Long sleeves draped down to almost reach her waist while her hands stayed free, with a thin cloths tied around Hinata's stomach giving off the illusion of longer legs.

Every noble lord and lady would be attending the holy matrimony to witness the beginning of a lifetime's worth of peace between the fighting clans. It was even rumored that Uzumaki Nagato-Sama, one of the most noblest of lords from the Rain Nation, has traveled far to catch a glimpse of the married couple. Followed close behind with Nagato would be the Lady Konan and Sir Yahiko both were Nagato's wife and closest friend. Nothing to worry about. Hinata told herself again for the twelfth time that hour. Hyūga Hanaka and Hyūga Hanabi came to help prepare Hinata for her wedding day by fitting her dress in and giving much needed criticism where it was needed to the shy insecure Hyūga Heiress. Hanabi that early morning arrived at the magnificent metal and bronze doors, that led into the Uzumaki main house castle, was greeted by none other than Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru. Hanabi went on about how the Uzumaki Heir was so polite and friendly to the very young Hyūga girl.

Hyūga Hinata felt her heart skip a beat every time Naruto's name was brought up. It sent a spark of life into the veins and muscles of the Hyūga Heiress. Blushing uncontrollably again Hinata tried to think of other things instead of her handsome groom that would wait for her at the alter. Nothing worked for Hinata the thought of the blond knight that Hinata had only just met captivated her her entire mind, body and soul. With the sky blue eyes that stared directly into her heart made Hyūga Hinata feel unconditionally in love with the dashing knight that spoke sweet words of peace. Nothing could bring Hinata out of her daydream of her daring knight who swept her off her feet with just his voice and dazzling eyes or that blond spiky hair that could not be tamed. Hinata still couldn't believe the luck she was brought with the engagement to the Uzumaki Heir.

A loud cough brought Hinata out of her castle in the sky and back down to the light purple colors that were laced around her body. From her lavender hair ribbons, to the violet ruby hair clips, down to the soft pale purple of three inch heels that hugged the warm skin of her small feet. The cough came from none other than Uzumaki Kushina who adored a grass green dress reaching down to her own midnight black two inch heels and a single orange hair ribbon that only braided a small lock of hair to the left side of Kushina. The simple elegant attire made Kushina truly look like a Queen in all her excellence, with only a small crown place properly upon her head Kushina now held the grace, the warmth, the divinity, and love of the true Queen of the Uzumaki Clan. The same perfection that Hinata wished with all her might to one day rule with beside her husband.

"Hyūga Hanaka it has been some time has it not?" Even Kushina's voice took on that of a gentle violin with every word, completely nothing like the hyper childish voice that Hinata heard just the other day.

Hyūga Hanaka hadn't spoke much to her daughter the entire time knowing that Hinata's mind floated back to her fantasy of Naruto and Hinata together, "Uzumaki Kushina it has been too long my dear and now our families will be tied together by marriage."

Kushina lifted her feet to glide over towards Hinata, Hanabi and Hanaka where they stood, "Hanaka you have been blessed to have such beautiful daughters such as these," Kushina raised her hand to wave it over Hinata and Hanabi.

"You even more blessed to have a son as charming and handsome as Naruto-Sama", Hanaka continued chuckling softly to the Uzumaki Queen.

Both Queen's tones were that of a soft spring that flowed with the grace of the cloud as the water remained untouched by human hand or another creature. Hanabi who had been chattering about everything the Uzumaki Clan Castle had to offer found her mouth closed tight not wanted to stick her hand in the spring and form any ripples that could disrupt the calm gentleness of the older Queen's conversation. They both spoke of their husbands approving the marriage and that they wished their children a merry future. With Hanaka going to miss her daughter very much and that she trusted Kushina to look after Hinata for days to past. After a few more silky smooth words exchanged from the Queens it was time for Kushina to leave and for Hanaka and Hanabi to follow Hinata down the aisle towards her future.

"Do not forget my daughter you are a Hyūga even once you take the name of the Uzumaki Clan remember where you come from," Hanaka whispered into her elder daughters ear as the doors parted for the ladies to enter and for all the stand and watch. The aisle seemed longer more constricted to Hinata as she made her way towards the end without turning her head to see the faces her knew and loved and the ones she would come to love. The eyes of her father burned through her skin and into the deepest darkest part of her heart the image of every scolding Hinata received and the same eyes that reminded Hinata that without this wedding Hinata would still be of no use to her father. Yes it was true even with Hinata's beauty Hyūga Hiashi found his eldest daughter unreliable to the Hyūga Clan and so unimportant.

The same horrifying burning eyes that scared Hyūga Hinata in the past meant nothing to the beautiful young woman gracefully walking the long white aisle to her waiting husband. The moment that Hinata entered the Uzumaki Clan grates she became one with the Uzumaki Clan and never again with that the Hyūga Clan. A new home full of new beginnings was all that was felt for the Hyūga girl stepping now on the steps with her betrothed. The fetching blond Uzumaki Heir that stood with his back to Hinata turned around so slightly to face her with the same stunning eyes that again captivated Hinata. Everything seemed unreal to Hyūga Hinata before this moment of her life, the constant neglect from her father Hyūga Hiashi, the strange love-hate relationship with her younger sister Hyūga Hanabi and finally the unreal and undeserving love from her mother Hyūga Hanaka. If only I could've been born a noble lady from the Uzumaki territory and fallen in love with him before marriage. The bittersweet thought added onto the blushing brides complexion making the sense more real than it felt.

The wedding continued with the procedure, Naruto said the influential words that now bounded Hinata to his side for life. With the repeat of Hinata's yielding words that she agreed to her new life made it binding. With the placement of the ring, Hinata's very own white gold band covered with purple gems of sapphires and rubies gave proof to the world that Uzumaki-Hyūga Hinata is the royal wife of Uzumaki Naruto. Men during this time did not wear a ring but the wife did so proving that the husband had dominance over his wife. Naruto smiled down at Hinata lifting her left hand high to reach the height of his mid-neck, to show the witness no the world that Uzumaki-Hyūga Hinata is the wife of the only son of Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato and Uzumaki Kushina the Heir to the Uzumaki Clan. Nothing in the world could change that fact and nothing could ever bring the two apart.

The wind blew over Haruno Sakura's emerald silk dress making the helm of the fabric fly behind her short legs from the great gust of wind. Sakura's very own pastel pink hair blew furiously from her head to reach past the tiny body of hers. Sakura knew that she was finally out of her homeland and in a new foreign territory. The ride from the Haruno Castle to the cliff that laid above the Uchiha Castle made an uneasy spin in Sakura's stomach make everything dizzy. The wind smelled different, the sky wasn't so bright and the animals looked strangely over fed. Uchiha Sasuke mentioned this to Sakura when they stopped to stretch their muscles and a horse was seen trotting by, explaining that with war efforts the animals that were raised for food needed to be abnormally large to feed the hungry soldiers and other peasants.

To Sasuke's surprise Sakura didn't seem fazed by the knew, the Great Uchiha Sasuke looked as though he half expected her to protest in disgust and the other half to demand the banning of over feeding of animals. Instead Sakura stayed a stoned angel silencing sweeping through unshed tears. It was no easy feat, to leave the home one loved so bear for another that was bizarre and frightening. Nothing could have helped the young heiress overcome her grief beside the sweet honey silk voice of Uzumaki Karin; yes an Uzumaki though Karin had never lived nor knew of the Uzumaki Clan her entire life she could only say that her loyalty was chosen when she was born in the Uchiha territory. The words that were like fine silk cloth that comforted Sakura was that Karin understood what it felt like to be an outsider even when she was born in the Uchiha territory everyone around her shunned and betrayed her. It wasn't until Uchiha Sasuke found great potential in her tracking and healing that he made her a strong woman who could stand tall and fearless.

Karin had offered Sakura her companionship for both Ino and Sakura many females in the Uchiha lands did not take lightly to the arrange marriage of the two clans heirs and found Sakura to be unfitting to the Red Eyed Knight. Uzumaki Karin promised both ladies that as long as she breathed air in her lungs no harm shall fall upon the them. Ino felt that Karin's words of comfort should have been just what the healer ordered to cure the princess of her depression. Alas it only postponed the sorrow by a small mile, however hard Sakura wished for her homeland once more the tall handsome Uchiha seemed to be the one thing to give her the strength to carry on even for a few more days. Just a few that all Sakura would need, once the wedding was finished she would be wedded and bedded to the Uchiha Heir and made his wife with no regrets on either clans hands. Without the feeling of love now in her heart Haruno Sakura prayed to whoever was listening in the heavens to guide to one day love the man she would soon call husband and not friend or foe but lover. Somewhere near the coach a very bored light blue haired knight sighed out a little too loud.

"Oh the two seem to be happy don't they?" Suigetsu mocked leaning against the coach door.

Ino who had remained quiet in front of the strangers for the most half spoke out to them now, "the Princess needs time to adjust to her new life that's all."

"If she feels true pain of regret and death than she may weep but not now," Juugo spoke words of pain that made everyone who heard had their hearts sank to the bottom of their stomachs.

Karin not feeling up to chatting with any of the male company addressed Ino solely, "Sakura-Sama need not worry for her life with Sasuke-Sama will only improve with time and so will her heart and mind."

"Karin I thank you for your words of condolence but is their hope for the two in anyway possible?" Ino now feeling the effects of Juugo's depressing words now questioned her life.

"Only time will tell Blondie," Suigetsu said standing straight up as Sasuke and Sakura slowly walked back to their carriage.

With the carriage moving towards the Uchiha Castle Sakura felt her stomach drop remembering the words of her father, try and have Uchiha Mikoto take a liking to you. Uchiha Mikoto known for her flawless appearance and motherly love Sakura didn't what to expect from her mother-in-law. Feeling the need to speak out rather than keep her lips together Haruno Sakura ever so calmly asked the man beside her about his own mother and what she was like. Uchiha Sasuke not taken back by the question but seeing it's hidden meaning answered honestly that his mother's characteristics were that of calm, friends, quiet at times, spoke her mind on matters, and very caring. A true mother indeed.

The coach ride to the castle gates remained in silence no one knowing what to say and no one wishing to break the silence either. Karin now sitting on the opposite side of Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino stole small glimpses from the two clan heirs trying to see if there was anything to help Sakura with finding love in the Uchiha Heir and also for Sasuke to find love in Haruno Heiress. Sitting by the window and with Suigetsu next to her along with Juugo on the other window Karin felt trapped. With Suigetsu smirking seductively at Karin for one thing and Ino concealing her giggles as the second and finally with Sakura staring ideally at her feet Karin had never felt more out of place than before now. Something was eating at Sakura and Karin knew what it was instantly, a gift Uzumaki prized herself with when meeting and greeting people around her, old or new, everyone had something on their minds and Karin could read Haruno Sakura like a cook book. A recipe of love just waiting to be baked into a sweet and delicious cake.

Boating and cheers could be heard from one side of the large elegant dining hall filled to the brim with guest that attended the wedding and others who came only for the fine wedding cuisine and wine. Young woman dancing and twirling around letting their dresses flow around them with every step they took in their dance with some gentleman. Everyone laughing, drinking, dancing, eating it was quite a show for the eyes of the newly weds. Hyūga Hinata shifted her gazed from her now husband's calm facial features to the joyful sounds of the guest enjoying themselves. Uzumaki Naruto caught onto his wife's actions of discomfort seeing that she would love to part take in the activities around her but as a married woman she would have to wait till her husband gave her permission. So was the status of women. Now standing the young handsome heir took the hand of his wife and lead her to the circle where many were dancing.

"It's your party we might as well dance," Naruto grinned looking down at his wife whose face turned a light pink from his movements.

With a small shake of her head Hinata corrected her husband, "no Naruto-Kun it is our party we should enjoy it together."

They kept dancing with one another till the song ended and stayed to dance to another hyped song for the married couple to dance along too. From the crowd watching as the two joined hands and moved rather close to each other many whispered about how long could this union last and if it were even possible for the Hyūga's to allow their eldest daughter to marry the Uzumaki Clan Heir. Though there were more pleased looks from the crowd. Uzumaki Kushina looked absolutely delighted to have such a cute little daughter-in-law. Hyūga Hanaka eyed Naruto the entire time as to see how he would treat her daughter making note of his kind grin and caring eyes Hanaka still felt that her own husband had something up his sleeve. Hanabi giggled as she run around the court room watcher her beloved older sister dance with her new husband and watch as the two grew closer with every beat.

Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku No Gaara, and along with Jiraiya watched noting that Naruto did seem kinder to Hyūga Hinata than to other women but also looked impatient a trait only the three could ever see on the heir's face. The three men, two young age of twenty-two and the other old age of sixty had known the young heir most of his life either fighting long side him or training for battle they each knew Uzumaki Naruto better than one might say the Royal Uzumaki Court; a court containing many if not all important nobles in the Uzumaki Clan territory. It took every ounce of Kushina's motherly patience to teach her son how to behave in front of others and not act like a knight but an heir. Naruto protested that being a knight is what he is and will remain as stated why should he have to act like an heir when he already was one. Minato adding that war and home are two different things and ways of manners.

Shikamaru having known Naruto the longest could easily spot when he was growing impatient mainly around a large gathering where the young heir would likely want to skip out on not loving the idea of socializing with other nobles in the land. Gaara only meeting Naruto when they were both assigned to sectors to start their training for war knew Naruto's tricks and lies when he wanted something. Finally Jiraiya, a man of wisdom and knowledge took Naruto under his wings and trained him like he trained his father when he taught him. Jiraiya already seeing his mother's quick tongue and father's strength knew that he needed the extra training. Also gaining the know how to persuade Naruto into listening to his mother and learning that Naruto has a small attention span So if he's still talking to the same person for more than ten minutes than shit has gone down or you're someone Uzumaki Naruto will never get tired of.

Watching the newlyweds now on their fifth dance together Gaara broke the silence with his usual, "I'd hate to be a noble and have to attend these parties constantly."

"My dear boy you're just not used to it yet," Jiraiya boasted drunk and slapping Gaara on the back forcing him to slam his foot on the ground to stop from walling face first on the marble floor. "These parties aren't just for fun but to gain other knowledge and information about the life of nobles that's where gossip comes into play."

With a yawn from Shikamaru and a glare from Gaara to Jiraiya they went back to not speaking being men and not having much to say other than the fact that Naruto seemed out of character tonight. "If you ask me Naruto seems to like Hyūga Hinata in one way or another," Shikamaru stared straight ahead watching as Naruto spun Hinata around with on hand.

"Yes you are right my dear," a female voice come more tipsy and slurred. Tsunade the head medic of the Uzumaki Clan walked forward with her attendant Shizune close by, "that boy never took interests in any of the women I've seen him with but this girl Henita has his everything right now."

"Tsunade-Sama her name is Hyūga Hinata," Shizune correct her overly drunk teacher.

"Tsunade I think you've had too much to drink my lovely wife why don't you cut it with the sake?" Jiraiya offered to his wife who now glared daggers at him holding her sake bottle closer to abnormally large chest.

"Try anything and you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life," Tsunade threatened and Jiraiya quickly back off.

Gaara and Shikamaru both looked awkward with the two senin present, both sixty and both looking thirty. With Tsunade's honey cream eyes glaring at her husband while her long blonde hair was being held up high in a formal bun braided with her green-grey silk dress Tsunade looked like everyone mans dream but everyone knew the tempter Tsunade was infamous with having and her protective husband as well. Jiraiya was soon able to calm down his fire-like wife and drag her off to a table to sit and have still drink but keep out of trouble. Shikamaru and Gaara was glad that the head medic was now away from the two and they could go back to observing Naruto and Hinata.

Now arriving where the two socially awkward knights stood came a certain Hyūga that they would come to know and trust very much so. Hyūga Neji now standing beside Shikamaru's left and Gaara on Shikamaru's right they both took in their observation of watching the young couple. In a strange way all three men found no form of uneasiness just standing there looking ahead. Almost like they had been doing this their entire life with no flaws.

With the ending of yet another song Hyūga Neji spoke first while many women passed by the three men gawking and giggling, "is this common," Neji stated rather than asked with another set of girls walking right next to him.

"Unfortunately yes for some reason a knight is seen to be very attractive in the eyes of noblewomen," Shikamaru yawned again for the twelfth time that evening.

"Have they nothing better to avert their eyes too?" Hyūga Neji asked when a blonde girl much younger than he about fourteen brushed his shoulder purposely.

Gaara closed his eyes an attempt to ignore the last of the girls passing him, "if there was we would have found it by now."

"Here's a tip that Jiraiya gave me," Shikamaru said turning his gaze off Naruto and Hinata as they bowed before each other and prepared to dance a dance to confirm their union, "get a woman and keep her and show her off to the nobles and they'll stop."

"Have you a woman Nara?" Neji asked glaring at Naruto with the message if he messed the dance up he'll pay with his life.

"Yes but I don't boast about her to the nobles nor does she wish it," Shikamaru chuckled glancing at Gaara for a half second. "With that good night sir knights I am off to bed and up to morning early," Shikamaru called to the two remaining as he walked away meeting a women at the entrance to the Uzumaki garden. The woman seemed to have sandpaper colored hair down and a purple dressed layered across her body with a white and black fan covering her face but leaving her dark teal eyes the only thing showing. Taking the woman's hand Shikamaru walked away from the party and into the darkness of the night.

"My sister and Shikamaru think I have no idea of their relationship," Gaara signed with a wicked smile planted on his lips.

Neji was taken back by this information somewhat, "they don't know that you know and everyone tries to keep it from them," Neji was dead right.

"Yes so please don't tell them it's too amusing at time when they hide it from me," Gaara now bored with the subject changed it just as quickly as he started it. "Remember this Hyūga Neji my lord values loyalty above everything else as long as your clan remains loyal to the treaty there shouldn't be any trouble."

"I see you don't beat around the bush Sabaku," Neji replied finding that he liked the character of Sabaku No Gaara very much.

"I tried it was boring and pointless," Gaara breathed out a long breath, "better to flat out say the truth than lie with excuses."

"Tell me one thing Gaara," Neji now feeling like he could get used to the cold straightforwardness of the man standing beside him, "how can I get rid of a certain handmaid that has been eyeing me like a piece of meat from the first time she laid eyes on me?"

"Seduce her and she'll either leave you alone of ask for more," Gaara's emotionless tone didn't bother Neji in the slightest but more peaked his curiosity.

"Is that all you have to say?" Neji asked walking away in the opposite direction of Gaara and the long brown hair handmaid.

"Yes for now we'll speak again soon about the war efforts but for now enjoy your stay before things gets hectic." Gaara called lazily towards the departing Hyūga.

With twilight falling within the Uchiha Castle only the soft shuffling of feet could be heard from the long torch lit hallways. Many of the handmaids were seen swiftly walking back and forth preparing the last needed steps for the wedding that would occur in only two days now. Uchiha Sasuke strolled into the dark rose garden, a random maid commented that she had seen the Haruno Heiress sitting in one of the benches as she passed by. As Sasuke watched the pinkette walking around the garden of his clansman Sasuke thought of the vow he made, to have Haruno Sakura fall deeply and utterly in love with him. The task seemed easy enough the heir had done it plenty of times without even trying but this girl was from the rival clan no way would she had thought of falling in love with her clan's enemy. Uchiha Sasuke kept watch over his bride and noticed that she would knelt next to the red rose bushes and caress a rose from time to time. Seeing as this would be his chance to toy with Sakura, Sasuke made his way and knelt beside Sakura's right.

"Are the roses beautiful to you Princess?" Sasuke asked in a silky smooth voice.

From under her eye lips staring back at Sasuke Sakura answered him in a honey sweet voice, "yes their quite lovely in the dim lighting we didn't have rose bushes in my home."

What an enchanting voice she has so sweet I wonder what she would sound like calling my name? The Uchiha Heir thought taking in every word she spoke, "no roses then you much have had some other flowers growing than," Sasuke wondered trying to not get caught up in her voice.

"Cherry blossoms. We had cherry blossoms everywhere," Sakura hummed as she tilted her head to her left gazing up at the heir.

That little sphinx she trying to seduce me! Well little Princess I've been at this game longer than you. Sasuke was onto Sakura's trick fast enough to delude the idea of her sweet voice from his head. "Cherry blossoms why so many and not roses?" Sasuke now leaning in closer to Sakura and fix his gaze flirtatiously on her eyes.

"My mother hated roses and only loved the sweet cherry blossoms that grew in our territory." Sakura smiled slyly at Sasuke from beneath her eyelids.

"It goes with your name," Sasuke swooped his hand in and pulled up a lock of her cherry pink hair, "and it goes with your hair." Sasuke lowered his head and placed his lips lightly on the hair that was in his hand.

Sakura's cheeks flushed a soft red from her ears to her neck and Sasuke knew that his tricks were much more influential on Sakura than her childish tricks were in him. "Sasuke-Sama may I ask you something?" Sakura's honey-like voice was seeping out again peaking Sasuke's interest.

"You may ask if you call me Sasuke-Kun my sweet Sakura-Chan," Uchiha Sasuke had Haruno Sakura right where he wanted her. Like a snake slithering it's way arounds it's sleeping prey Sakura's didn't know that she was already caught.

With another reddening blush appearing on Sakura's cheeks Sasuke smirked loving his trap, "Sasuke-Kun if you can please do not talk to my father ever about my life as your wife for I know he'll try something or other to cause something unpleasant to accrue."

"Not on good terms with your father I see." Sasuke knew how it felt to not trust one's own father with matters that Sasuke tried to keep safe.

"Well yes he does everything for the greater good of the whole but I always feel it is for the greater good for himself," Sakura looked away a little sadden.

Sasuke saw this as a way to make Sakura trust in his word for her safety and care just the thing he needed for Sasuke to gain complete control, "I can promise you this Princess that I will look out for your best interests and keep our personal life to ourselves."

Haruno Sakura looked up at Uchiha Sasuke with her large green emerald eyes and quietly thanked him revealing a soft tender smile to the Uchiha Heir that he didn't even know could affect him so deeply. Sakura coaxed closed to Sasuke as she kept admiring the red roses letting the silence fill in the small space between them. Sasuke mentally cursed himself for letting such a simple smile have that much affect over his heart. The heiress still close by her groom bent her hand down to pluck a single red rose from it's stem. Before the Uchiha had time to warn her about the sharp thorns that protected the flower it was too late. With a small yelp Sakura pulled her hand back to examine her now bleeding finger.

The damage done was only a small prick to her right index finger and a small amount of actual blood swept out of the tiny wound. Yet seeing another opportunity to make his bride blush Sasuke grabbed hold on her hand and kissed the hurt finger. Sasuke got what he wanted, a cute pink line of blush crossed over Sakura's cheeks. Sasuke held her finger to his lips for a moment longer showing her that he could be caring and gentle towards the innocent cherry blossom before him. Once again playing her right into the palm of his hand, oh how she would soon be dancing to his will very soon. When Sakura shyly thanked Sasuke for his small kindness all thought of tricking the heiress vanished from his mind instantaneously. "Be more careful Sakura-Chan, I wouldn't want my bride to be injured on her wedding day," Sasuke smiled towards Sakura letting go of her hand.

"I'll try my best Sasuke-Kun," with that a nervous voice was heard calling Sakura and Sasuke's attention. Ino had been looking for Sakura and was called her name to request a words with her mistress. Sasuke extremely annoyed with his moment alone with his bride ruined allowed Sakura to speak with her handmaid. Bidding Sasuke a good night Sakura departed from the rose bush and following Ino away mostly likely back to her room for bed. Uchiha Sasuke stood up and left for his own room not having anything better to do until his wedding night with the heiress. Noting that a certain pesky mother had been eyeing the whole scene the entire time choosing not make her presence known but wanting to see her son and daughter-in-law interact. Women. First my mother is a nuisance and now I can't get Haruno Sakura out of my mind. How am I supposed to concentrate now? Sasuke thought to himself departing from the rose garden and pretending to not have noticed his mother or his brother watching him.

A/U:

Sorry about the depressing Sakura here and the "obedient" Hinata. Sakura is bummed out to have her life decided for her but don't worry Sasuke will be there for her. As for Naruto well you read he's taken an interest with Hinata so he's gonna end up loving her… Just… you'll see! Also in next chapter you'll be introduced to many of the characters in the Uchiha Clan! Do I hear Ka-ka-shi! Stay tuned.

Also there has been a question of the time zone for our couples, think right before the renaissance but much like the renaissance. England in the preferred country where they live in but much like Japan's early system where clans ruled over certain land and there wasn't much power over the whole just divisions. In short picture England marked in separate groups where up north of England is the a small section belonging to the Haruno Clan, next to it is a much larger about 8 times the size of the Haruno land is the Uchiha territory. opposite to the Uchiha is a the Uzumaki's about the same size but maybe somewhat larger, and beside the Uzumaki in the southern region is the Hyūga part smaller than the Uchiha and Uzumaki but bigger than the Haruno's. The size reason will be explained later in maybe chapter 7 or 8. 'Cause I need to have the couples wed and bedded before I can move the plot forward.

Have any questions about the fic comment and I'll answer you! Love to hear everyone's responses hopes be keep typing on my laptop in the middle of the night! LOL Enjoy and stay tuned for ch5! What will happen next!


	5. Chapter 5: My Day Your Night

**A/N:**

_**So I got some questions from ch4 about Sakura having no backbone. Her backbone is now back! Sakura-Chan was just depressed in the last chapter having her life decided for her and not having any say so whatsoever. But now it's her wedding day soon and with Ino, Karin some Suigetsu that frown will turns upside down. **_

_**Also first off, this is set middle ages so if anyone was expecting a honeymoon there won't be one sorry. Many marriage traditions today weren't practiced till women's rights and equality of the sexes. **_

_**Another thing the thing is men didn't have wedding rings only women to prove they they were taken a way of showing I own this women. Not to be rude but it from the beginning of time to the early 1900's women didn't do or say anything. Sad really… **_

_**Hinata will have a backbone too and yes she is submissive but will go along with Naruto's word. Sakura will have a mind of her own and do what she pleases. There was a hint in ch4 that Sakura can be a seductive temptress. So Sasuke will have his hands full.**_

* * *

Shoving Hinata against the wooden door Naruto started to kiss up and down her neck, never missing any part of skin and sucking where her shoulder met her neck. Naruto remembered leaving with Hinata after their solo dance was over, the eager heir could not contain his urges any longer. After slipping away from the party Naruto brought Hinata towards through personal quarters. On entering their room through the gold and brown painted doors a large study room with book shelves, a grand old oak desk and a window seat with a perfect view of the castle garden greeted them. With a smaller simple wood door leading to their king size bed Naruto quickly made his move on his bride. There night was just starting.

Gathering all his wits Naruto remembered not to be too rough with the poor girl since it was her wedding night and that it was also her first time. Picking her up bridal style Naruto carried from the entry door and to the small door leading to their bed; Hinata stayed perfectly still not knowing what to do and leaving everything to her heated husband. Upon opening the door still caring Uzumaki-Hyūga Hinata, Naruto quickly tossed her on the bed and started to undress himself. Hinata watching innocently as her new husband stripped off his shirt revealing his bare chest. Once Naruto's shirt came off and flung to the the floor. Hinata could see his perfect chest, ripped with pecs and abs. His eight pack for an sinful reason made Hinata want to lick up and down her abs.

Naruto saw the lustful gaze from his wife and smirked at down at her, knowing full well what she wanted. Now shirtless Naruto slouched onto the bed with the heiress and took her hand and placed it gently on his left pec making her face bright red like a tomato. With her other hand Naruto forcefully grabbed her jaw and slammed their lips together into a passionate kiss. Their kiss from the wedding ceremony was completely different soft and chastity but now Naruto's warrior's instincts took hold and wanted more from the sweet delicate woman below him. Sliding his tongue on Hinata bottom lip, Naruto asked for permission to enter Hinata's mouth. With a slight hesitation Hinata gave in and opened her mouth for her husband's tongue to venture into her small mouth.

Hinata lost quickly to her husbands swift tongue and gave into him dominating her mouth, still kissing. Bringing her other hand to Naruto's chest, Hinata brushed her nails across his chest and shoulders making Naruto quiver under her soft creamy hands. All the while Naruto's member kept aching badly for Hinata, pressing against his pants. Those small hands feeling their way around Naruto's strong biceps made Naruto extremely impatient for the main event. Pulling away from Hinata Naruto stood up and tucked his hands under his waistband and started to pull them down past his hard member. Now completely naked as the day he was born, Naruto stood there letting his wife take in the piece of man she had just married. The only thing sweet innocent Hinata could do was stare at the male organ that stood out before her, never taking her eyes off it. Hinata felt an unknown feeling between her legs almost like a yearning and desire for something.

"Hinata remove your clothes," Naruto commanded to Hinata, who still was completely dressed.

Hinata moved her hands to her shoulders and pulled down her dress as she turned her head blushing a bright crimson. Once her shoulders were clear of the purple fabric Naruto sat back on the bed and moved his hands to her. Kissing her softly on the lips, Naruto whispered into her ear, "allow me Hinata." Naruto untied the waist belt around Hinata's hips and reached for her dress below her legs pulling it to her head and above. Once the dress became a clump of cloth in Naruto hand, he threw it to the side and stared directly at his newly made wife. Hinata's hips were wide and looked like they could fit perfectly into Naruto's hands. Her stomach remained flat and smooth while her breast her large and plump with rosy nipples begging for attention.

Naruto moved closer to Hinata and she quickly tensed not knowing what to do. Seeing this, the young heir stopped looked directly into her eyes. "Hinata it will hurt. It always does, but I'll be gently towards you tonight trust me," Naruto's velvet words coaxed Hinata into leaning closer to Naruto when he reached over to grab her shoulders and brought her to his lips. They kept their kiss. Naruto winning the battle between their tongues instantly and while Hinata became more like jelly in his grasp. Hinata could feel something wet between her thighs and didn't think much of it until Naruto copped his hand over both her large pale breast, making her moan in their kiss. Hearing the soft moan from Hinata only made Naruto harder and wanting to hear the soft sound again. So he squeezed them both in his hands, making Hinata moan even louder into their heated kiss. Wanting to touch Hinata even more Naruto slightly started to rub the buds of Hinata's nipples together.

Breaking away from the kiss, Hinata gasp from the touch, "Naruto-Kun... please... more." Without thinking, Naruto pinched the right nipple and leaned his head down to lick Hinata's left breast. Wrapping her hands around Naruto's neck, Hinata pulled him closer to her, wanting more of his sinful touch. Naruto pressed Hinata back to the bed. With her laying down, Naruto had more access to her breast and also her waist. Hinata felt something hard pressed against her thigh and knew instantly what it was. Trying to keep from quivering at the presence of Naruto's member poking her, Hinata couldn't help but moan louder as Naruto kept pinching and biting her nipples, moving from one to the other, giving each the same treatment. The ache between her legs kept growing with the need for friction that only Naruto could give but Naruto wouldn't stop sucking and pinching her nipples, not giving her the love she desired.

"Please Naruto…" Hinata breathed out, the pain between her legs now unbearable.

Naruto lifted his head up and saddled his legs in between Hinata's. With a smirk, Naruto asked, "what do you want Hinata-Hime?" Naruto wanted to make the pure hearted Uzumaki-Hyūga Hinata beg for him.

"Pleaaassee stop teasing me," Hinata blushed looking away from Naruto's taunting smile.

Seeing this Naruto started to grinned his groin against Hinata's, making her moan from the sanitation, "you don't know the meaning of teasing Hinata-Hime. I'd love to show you tease." Naruto kept grinding against Hinata waist watching as Hinata squirmed under Naruto's lean and muscular body, wanting the real deal and not a petty tease from her husband.

"Pl-please Naruto-Kun, p-p-put your… in m-my…" Hinata couldn't even say the words as her face grew red and lined with sweat.

"If you insist my dear," Naruto purred as he spread Hinata's legs apart and wrapped them around his hips, "this will only hurt for a moment but the pain will be over soon." With that warning, Naruto thrusts deep into Hinata as quickly as he could. Hearing her screams of pain, Naruto stopped for a moment letting Hinata become used to his size. After a minute or two Hinata nodded her head for Naruto to continue. Pulling down half way, Naruto then slammed right back into Hinata, causing her to scream out again, still in pain. With another thrust, the pain died down and form of pleasure came out. Hinata found herself moaning each time Naruto slammed right back into her, going deeper each time.

"Aaah!" Hinata moaned louder as Naruto kept thrusting inward into Hinata's tight pussy.

Naruto felt like his dick would break off at how tight Hinata was gripping him but Naruto loved the feeling even more. Pulling Hinata up off the bed Naruto kept pushing deeper into Hinata, reaching her G-spot and making Hinata scream with pleasure. "Right there Naruto-Kun. Please harder!" Hinata begged feeling the extreme ecstasy from the force Naruto was going at. Naruto didn't need to be told twice and picked up his paste. When Hinata felt a ball of pressure form in her stomach, she knew her end was near but wanted to keep going and hoping it this moment could still last. After a few hard thrust from Naruto, Hinata's first orgasm washed over her with so much force the young heiress saw stars. Soon after, Naruto reached his climax and pulled out of his exhausted wife.

Both panting breathlessly after their union, Naruto pulled the blankets over both Hinata and himself. Wrapping his strong arms around the small body of Hinata, Hinata cuddled up against the hard smooth chest of Naruto and quickly fell asleep in his embrace. As for Naruto, who stayed awake a little while longer, tangling his fingers in Hinata's long raven hair, thinking about their activities that night and what he planned to do the next night with Hinata. Closing his eyes, Naruto too fell asleep with Hinata on her side, pressed against Naruto's chest, listening to her soft breathing.

* * *

The morning sun stretched across the marble floor as Uzumaki-Hyūga Hinata awoke from her long night that was her wedding night. If there was a word that could describe the utter bliss and ecstasy that Hinata felt that night, Hinata would have said it over and over again, sadly there wasn't, but maybe love could be the proper word to fit the experience, maybe not. Sitting upright on the soft mattress and fluffy down pillows, Uzumaki-Hyūga Hinata felt the after mass of her and her husbands time together; feeling the ache between her legs, swollen breast, sore throat, and tangled hair. Standing wasn't an option. Not this early in the morning and Naruto seemed to still be asleep.

Hinata, not wanting to wake her sleeping husband, moved the covers ever so slightly away from her body and dangled her legs across the side of the grand king size bed. Standing up and walking was never so hard in Hinata's life until today, at least there was a lilac robe hanging on a chair in their bedchambers. Stretching her tender muscles, Hinata looked around her new room to take note of the things around her. In the middle was the king size bed with red sheets, eight to ten fluffy feather pillows, a massive orange blanket, not to mention the sleeping Uzumaki Naruto, who laid asleep, still spread out on the right side of the bed. Next to both side were low medium nightstands with candlesticks; one Naruto's side were three large candlesticks that twisted together to form a bronze Uzumaki Clan swirl in the center and on Hinata's side were only two twisted together to forma a silver heart.

To the young heiress's far left was a closet that held only the finest dark, light, and royal purple shades of fabric that Hinata had ever seem. A small blush appeared on her cheeks, feeling the soft material and wondering whose idea it was to give her such fine silks. Soft dyed slippers sat proudly in the bottom of the closet and seemed to be the exact size shoe for Hinata. Taking a matching pair of lilac morning slippers, Hinata walked around to the other side of the large bedchamber. There were four perfectly sized benches all painted gold and red and a mirror that reflexed everything in the room, it stood to six feet high and stretched out to another six feet wide. Seeing the very door that lead out of the royal bedroom, Hinata ventured out not noticing the shifting of bed sheets from behind her.

"Morning my dear wife," Naruto's deep voice from behind her Hinata quickly turned around to be caught face to face with a nude Uzumaki Naruto.

"Good morning my husband," Hinata's crimson blush came back remember his touch and kisses from the night before.

Naruto leaned down to kiss Hinata on the lips and softly whispered in her ear, "there are servanst waiting outside this door. Probably Tenten and Temari are there."

"Shouldn't I greet them Naruto-Kun?" Hinata tried to turn around again to open the door but Naruto quickly picked Hinata up bridal style once more, moving over to the bed.

"I'd rather sleep in some more with my beautiful new bride." With that Naruto gently laid Hinata back on the bed and climbed in with her. Pulling her close to his chest, Naruto closed his eyes and desperately tried to gain a few more minutes of sleep before Kushina came and forced him out of bed.

Hinata didn't mind dozing off to sleep a little while longer, and after last night, sleep sounded like the best thing for her. Though she was a little nervous if Naruto was implying on another round, Hinata didn't know if she was ready for it, what with her sensitive area being so tender at the moment. _Naruto-Kun is so warm and strong, I can't help but want to cuddle up to my handsome knight._ Hinata blissfully thought as Naruto pulled her closer to him so Hinata could hear his heart beat and vise versa. All through their cuddle, Hinata thought back to the previous night before and why had she been so frighten. Naruto was obviously an experienced male, being in wars and what not. It was expected that he would know how to please Hinata and make sure it wouldn't hurt so much. A soft knock came from the wooden door disturbing Hinata's daydream, when Tenten's voice was heard from the other side, Hinata sat up but was quickly pulled back down to meet with Naruto's chest.

"Naruto-Sama! Hinata-Hime! Kushina-Sama has requested a word with Hinata-Hime," Tenten called playfully to the married couple.

"Naruto-Kun please. You must let go now your mother wishes to speak with me," Hinata giggled as Naruto hugged Hinata tighter, not wanting to have his morning ruined.

Naruto sat up allowing, Hinata to swing her legs back to the over side of the bed and stand up. "Before you leave Hinata-Hime, kiss your husband," Naruto smirked at Hinata's, whose face turned a complete shade of red. With a slight nod, Hinata slouched back to the bed and kissed Naruto on the lips, allowing Naruto to dip his tongue inside and explore the entire cavern of her wet mouth. Both now standing, Naruto in an orange robe and Hinata in her lilac robe, walked out of their bedchamber to be greeted by Temari and Tenten carrying a simple blue dress and soft blue shoes for Hinata. Following both ladies to the water closet, Hinata finally was able to wash away last nights events. The marble tub was filled to the brim with hot, soothing water and roses evening the hint of a sweet perfume could be smelled in the water. Undressing from robe, Hinata dipped her whole body into the relaxing waters, only leaving her hair tied up in a loose bun.

Two new maids were brought in carrying food and soap for Uzumaki-Hyūga Hinata to enjoy and eat while she bathed. Hinata at first was a little embarrassed with the red wine and fruits being brought before her on a table in the bath, but quickly remembered that this was the fashion of a noble lady, in Hinata's case, the heiress of the land to eat breakfast or a small meal in the bath. After eating what seemed like breakfast, Hinata allowed the two maids to wash her body as she stayed put in the marble tub. Once fully cleansed, Hinata was dried off and changed into the blue silks that Tenten and Temari had brought for her. Feeling refreshed, Hinata now made her way towards Uzumaki Kushina, hoping to hear good news and not something that would cause trouble to her clansmen. Though Kushina was a sweet caring, woman who seemed to love Hinata as a daughter, so there was nothing Hinata had to worry about, right?

* * *

Passing through closed doors, the tired Uchiha Heir couldn't for the love of him, find his elder brother anywhere. Uchiha Itachi sent word to Sasuke to meet him in the river garden, but when arrived there Uchiha Sasuke was met by Uzumaki Karin, who told him that Itachi had just left. Giving him instructions on where to find Itachi, Sasuke now headed over to the oldest part of the Uchiha Castle. Standing by a vase filled with light roses, Uchiha Itachi stepped out of the darkness and to meet his impatient little brother.

"Sasuke." Itachi greeted his little brother politely though his eyes read concern.

Sasuke stopped in place curious as to why Itachi had called Sasuke out when his wedding was meant to begin in a few short hours. "Itachi."

The brothers stood there in silence waiting for the other to speak but neither did. Just waiting.

"Sasuke there seems to be a little problem with this whole arranged marriage ordeal." Itachi spoke first needing to tell his brother the news he had just learned.

Sasuke smirked at his older brother, knowing full well what the true intention of the wedding was. "Is it that father wishes to have the intelligence information of the Uchiha side so that he can have Sakura killed either by an Uzumaki or a Hyūga, just to have a much larger war spread out."

Itachi chuckled softly at his younger brothers words. "Now how could you have known of that information my dear Otouto?"

"I didn't... Just a guess at first but with you calling me out to talk with me, it has proven my theory." Sasuke didn't look pleased with himself for figuring out his father's plan, simply annoyed with the fact that Fugaku thought he could fool Sasuke.

The plan was simply have the heir to the clan marry the heiress to opposing clan and gain their proficiency strenght also require their land in the process. The Haruno Clan is well known for their know-how of everything known in the earth, with many scholars there to accuses information about weapons, math, science, medicine, and just about anything; The Haruno's were the best choice to win the war are acquire the lands in the south. If Uchiha made Haruno Sakura his bride but then somehow Sakura was found killed by the enemy, Sasuke would without a doubt need to take revenge for his dead wife. Thus war for both honor and lose, with Sasuke taking over the land of his wife and hopefully the lands of the Hyūga and Uzumaki the whole continent would belong to his clan.

"Father truly wishes to gain power over every part of this land that we live on," Itachi sighed, feeling a little more stressed out than usual.

Sasuke gripped his katana's hilt until his knuckles turned white, the idea of an arranged marriage just to have the bride die in end sicken Sasuke to the core. Knowing his father, Sasuke prosuded that Sakura would have to at least bare his a son before he plotted her death. _Sakura… A mother? That is something to look forward to._ Uchiha Sasuke stopped his imagination from running away, remembering that he had to make sure that Haruno Sakura stayed by his side always in the Uchiha Castle or at best, just by his side in general.

Uchiha Sasuke started to like the idea that Sakura would remain by his side more and more. Her long sweet pink hair, dark green emerald eyes and dangerous attitude stirred something in Sasuke that he didn't know existed. Itachi on the other hand, studied his kid brother and saw what was forming inside Sasuke. Knowing it was only natural when someone got married to either form romantic feelings for significant other or a at best friendly relationship; Itachi didn't suspect that Sasuke might actually take interest of the Haruno Heiress as his bride. This new knowledge didn't truly mean anything. Yet, there were still many things that Itachi himself could do to inspect as to whether Sasuke himself felt any emotion other than wrath.

"Sasuke, be careful do not get too attached to this girl," warned Itachi to his Otouto, knowing full well that if their father's plan went into action than Sasuke would control himself from killing the one who killed Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke knew what Itachi meant and knew he must learn to control his impulses for that is what their father would be expecting of his youngest son to do. Avenge his wife's death on the one who killed her.

"Niisan, I know what I need to do but you must excuse me for now I have my wedding to attend," Sasuke half smirked at Itachi. "If you gain any other information on father's plot, please inform me of it as soon as possible. I wouldn't want my bride to die any time soon."

"Foolish little brother," Itachi smiled softly at Sasuke who turned on his heels to head back the way he came. "You can not fathom the plot father is planning for your Cherry Blossom," Itachi said, sadly knowing that their dear father was going to extreme to kill off one heiress and the price to pay would be too high.

* * *

You the know that feeling of butterflies in your stomach and you're the blushing bride. Haruno Sakura never felt it that afternoon as Uchiha Mikoto went on about her own wedding and the midnight blue dress she wore. Instead of butterflies, Sakura had horses running rampant in her belly, making the nerves go crazy and dizzy. Mikoto doing her best to calm Sakura down, giving her some jasmine tea to help. The tea helped for a some time, but as soon as Haruno Mebuki walked into the room, followed by Ino caring her wedding gown, Sakura could feel the horses digging their feet into her stomach, starting to racing once again.

"My my Sakura. You look exquisite in your dress," Mebuki commented as Sakura twisted and twirled to get a look at herself in the red and gold dress.

Sakura didn't want to wear a red and white dress, claiming it would look too pure and wouldn't match well with her tan but pale skin. Mikoto seemed to love the idea of her son in her formal black-blue royal armor. With the red and gold fabric to bring light into the wedding ceremony, Mikoto was all for the gold, but Mebuki tried to make a claim as to keep the white, but Sakura would not hear of it. Thanking Mikoto again for her help, Uchiha Mikoto smiled warmly and walked out of the room to take her seat with her husband Fugaku.

"Sakura how do you feel?" Ino asked, straightening out the already straighten pink hair.

Taking in a large deep breath, Sakura confirmed that she was alright and it was only wedding jitters. "First and only wedding. Hope I don't screw it up for everyone," Sakura blushed nervously.

Ino giggled slightly at her dear friends embarrassment. "Princess, if anyone could ruin your wedding, they aren't here. Just do as you practiced and nothing will terrible will happen."

With that said, Haruno Sakura took the small strides that lead over to the walk away. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Mebuki stood right behind Sakura as the familiar sound played in, signalling that it was time to start walking down the aisle. Everyone stood up, watching a fearless Haruno Sakura wear a mask of pure delusion, carry herself with the assets of a Queen, earning many approving nods from the Uchiha side and very warning glances from the Haruno side. The fearless Haruno Heiress, making her way forwards, her mouth watering at handsome groom. She was screaming in panic right now. As a lady of high standings, Sakura knew to not show how truly frighten she was.

Once standing shoulder to shoulder with Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't trip, fall, struggle, or run away while making her way to the altair. Sasuke, taking note of the little sigh, looked over her dress. Seeing the bright gold and red made him wonder how Fugaku agree to such a dress, and the image of his mother came into view making everything so much more clearer. Uchiha Mikoto had a way with weaving her webs around Fugaku to get what she desired, hopefully Sakura wasn't that type of women. Sideways glancing at Sakura, Sasuke took in her own assets, her chest was indeed smaller than the women Sasuke was used too, but not too miniature. The gold flowed down, creating soft dainty lines on the dress, making it known that Sakura had long legs by the belt she wore. Though she wasn't short, Haruno Sakura did come up to Sasuke's shoulder, letting there be space for her to grow but not out reach him.

With their vows said and the one ring given, the marriage was united. All that was left was to consummate the marriage. Now the real terror would begin for Uchiha-Haruno Sakura, having it be her first time with a man she hardly knew. As Uchiha Sasuke held onto Sakura left hand, Sakura felt that she could trust her new husband. With the cheering crowd making it known that everyone supported the newly weds, Sakura smiled and laughed for the first real time that whole day. Breaking free from her gloomy mood all week, Uchiha-Haruno Sakura shone bright with pure joy. Without any warning, Uchiha Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him, facing face to face, and kissed his wife so passionately that you could heard many chuckles and some boasting from the crowd. In the end, Sakura still couldn't be happier this was her wedding day and it would soon be Sasuke's wedding night.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey everyone so yay next chapter! Sorry took so long I had so much work to do but I love the money! Thanks to my Imouto (little sister) who is 12 for editing this chapter tell me how she did! Love her so much and I gave her $2 for editing $1 for the actual editing and other for her troubles with Naruto and Hinata. It's like 11:40pm now and she's super tired and sleepy from editing but it's her fault for not wearing her glasses like I do. LOL! We both have the same habit of not wearing our glasses.

**Love y'all read and review also favorite if you love it and follow if you wanna know when the next chapter is up for you!**


	6. Chapter 6: From Day To Night

**A/N:**

**Hey y'all how's life?**

**Sorry I'm late I had some stuff keeping me down hard. I just wasn't happy with shitty of life. Though with y'all support and all I have a new chapter! **

**So I'm very happy to read all the comments about my little ****12****year old sister doing a good job beta reading/testing for me. **

**YES my sister is mature for her age one I am four years older than she, our eldest in the family is ten years older than her. We don't care about her age sometimes in the past cuz we wanna watch our shows and she's too stubborn to leave the room. So yes thanks to the internet and us not caring she is mature but gave me a complete horrified and shock look when she started. LOL Love her so much. **

**Now it's not that the Uchiha Clan is cruel, evil, witty or even the bad guys in the story but it's just the characters they already are.**

**I wanna know what y'all think, I'm more of a Sai X Ino gal! What do y'all think? I wanna bring Sai into the story from the Haruno clan. Also get some ShikaTema/NejiTen action going even a little SuiKarin too. Well that's all from me onto chapter 6!**

* * *

Through the long silent hallways the marriage celebration echoed loudly down the dark corridor. The festive music everyone raised their goblets full of either wine or rum to praise the newlyweds, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha-Haruno Sakura. Everyone from the farthest corners of the Uchiha and Haruno territory was boasting about enjoying the entertainments that were being presented. Ladies danced half-naked, men came in with snakes wrapped loosely around their arms and necks, and the dancing oh the dancing almost never seem to quiet. The blushing bride of this soirée giggled and smiled at everyone who came by just to say congratulations. Even her old bodyguard before Sakura left for the Uchiha territory, Sai, an unemotional jerk and an around pain in Sakura's ass.

Through the night everyone could hear the chatter of men and women from different clan, asking whether or not the truly believed that this "peace treaty" could actually pull through. Many were honest and said yes. Many were dishonest and said no. Close family members from the Uchiha's and Haruno's were skeptical and unapprovingly of this niece or nephew marrying from an enemy clan. They all kept it to themselves throughout the whole night, either wanting to start another war. Every so often a spectator would glance at the newlyweds and see how stoic Uchiha Sasuke could really be at his own wedding party though when said stoic heir looked over towards his new bride a small, very small smile would dance upon his lips at his pretty petite wife. Some thought it a trick of the lights or their eyes fooling the owners, but the smile was true and it would only show for Sakura as she smiled back a wide open smile.

Close to the couples table stood five folks too anxious to dance. Hōzuki Suigetsu dressed in abnormal formal dark royal purple shirt, black vest, and grey pants that were very tight around his legs. Jūgo wore the same attire but only grey and black. Sai kept his grey suit of armor on minus his helmet. As for the ladies, Karin dressed in a light grey-like purple dress with black lace gloves to cover her hands and forearms. Yamanaka Ino dressed in a calm orange dress with green vines rallied around the bottom half. All five of the guest stood perfectly still eyeing the young couple wondering what they were thinking and what the others around them were think too. Being happy for her best friend Ino hoped that the smile and blush on Uchiha-Haruno Sakura's face wasn't a lie. Suigetsu and Karin glared at each other from the corner of their eyes daring the other to say anything about the couple. Juugo on the other hand kept to himself seeing that Sasuke did look somewhat happy in his own way.

"So… Anyone want to dance?" Ino asked in a cheerful voice hoping to break the ice and get out of the gloomy group they made.

Karin scoffed at the idea of dancing with either one of the foolish men in their group thinking that they each couldn't dance to save their lives, "Ino I would be honored to have the next dance with you."

Taking Karin's hand Ino gracefully crossed the path towards the music and others dancing, "and here I thought Sai or Suigetsu would ask me to dance," Ino giggles as the next song started and Karin took the lead.

"I don't think neither one of those idiots know how to dance properly," Karin mocked as she twirled Ino in a small circle.

"That can't be so I know for a fact that Sai can dance rather well," Ino giggled trying to defend Sai.

"Is that so," Karin said not paying attention to the dance but to something else.

Ino ignored Karin inattentive behavior and figured she was looking at Sasuke and Sakura, "Sai taught me how to dance a few years' backs," Ino stated but quickly grew annoyed when they moved in a circle and Karin's whole head was turned around. "What on earth are you staring Karin?" Trying to see who or what had caught Karin's attention, but not miss a beat seemed impossible for anyone other than Karin. The people that Karin was spying on was Sakura and Sasuke seeming to be having a small quiet chat. Ino couldn't hear what they were saying because of the sound music but Karin acted like she could read their lips. Trying to again to regain her dancing pattern Ino purposely stepped on Karin's foot forcing her back to the dance.

"This surely proves that Sai cannot dance if he taught you dear." Karin joked at Ino's pouty childlike face.

"What was Sasuke-Sama telling Sakura?" Ino demand not caring for jokes right now after being ignored.

"Oh just…" Karin seemed at lost for words, a first that Ino had seen since meeting Karin, "well, it seems that Sasuke-Sama is telling Sakura-Hime things that one shouldn't say when both of their mothers are nearby."

Ino blushed understanding what had held Karin's interest so much, "I see then."

The two ladies finished their dance once the song finally ended, moving back over towards the Suigetsu, Jūgo and Sai. Karin and Ino kept what Karin witnessed to their selves deciding that the others didn't truly need to know. Laughter was heard everywhere and trusty guards never let their eyes wander too long. Suigetsu growing bored of the party forcefully took Karin's hand made their way to the dance circle, without a word to anyone Suigetsu took up the dance with Karin making the word unknown to him. Jūgo smiled at the two and how both would never admit how madly in love they were with each other. Jūgo finished his wine and bid Ino and Sai a good night and then retreated from the party out into the cold night. Ino soon followed suit to her own room with a railing knight at her heels.

As for Sasuke and Sakura no one seemed to notice them disappearing right after their formal dance together.

* * *

Everything became a blur to Uchiha Sakura, from dancing with her husband to landing in their bed. Sakura didn't know when she left the ballroom nor did she realize that she was being lead away from family and friends. The only thing that Sakura could fathom where the eyes the deep black eyes that stared back at her leading her away from the guest. They lead her away. They pulled her close. They held her attention. They told her to lay on the bed as her husband removed his clothes.

As Sakura removed her wedding dress she didn't take in the room she that they were in, or if it was even theirs. As Sasuke stood before Sakura wearing only his birthday suit Sakura took in her husband from a new angle. An angle only she would see from now on. His muscles, his abs, his chest and his size. A blushing bride stayed on the bed awaiting orders from her obviously more experienced husband.

Sasuke stalked over to his wife eyeing her with a gaze that shrunk her down, leaving her completely exposed when Sasuke crawled onto Sakura kissing her neck and then her cheek. The heat in the room rose to an uncomfortable degree and Sakura squirmed under Sasuke begging for a little something more than a few sweet kisses. Sasuke hands pushed Sakura down on her back as he trailed his lips down her neck to her collar bone leaving small red marks as he went.

"Sasuke…" Sakura moaned out once Sasuke reached her breast.

"Hn" is all Sasuke said moving his hands to cup her right breast and squeeze earning a gasped and moan from Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura arched her back and grabbed hold of the sheets as Sasuke started to nibble down on her left breast. Sasuke took in Sakura's left breast and licked and sucked on it making Sakura moan louder feeling Sasuke swirl his tongue over her chest. With Sasuke still squeezing the other breast Sasuke switched over to the right giving it the same attention. All the while Sakura's left hand began to massage Sasuke's scalp. If ever Sasuke bit Sakura she would pull his hair earning an approving growl.

When Sasuke abruptly stopped his ministration on Sakura's chest Sakura released a disappointed groan. Sasuke raised his head to meet face to face with Sakura boring into her green eyes. A smirk plastered on Sasuke's face told Sakura that the real wedding night hadn't started yet. Sakura also looked into those black eyes and held great power. Power over her, over his kingdom. Those same black eyes stared down at Sakura with lust and passion and something that sort of scared Sakura. Something dangerous and animalistic hidden deep inside.

Sasuke leaned down and whispered into Sakura's ear biting softly on the lobe, "you are mine now Sa-ku-ra." The way her name rolled off his tongue sent shivers down her spine, without noticing Sakura reached up with her hands and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Say that you're mine Sakura!" Sasuke growled making another shiver spread through Sakura's entire body.

"I'm yours Sasuke, all yours," Sakura gasp as Sasuke trailed his lip down towards Sakura's lower half. As Sasuke reached Sakura's core he looked back into her green eyes and blew hot air onto her lips.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Sasuke asked smirking towards his wife and moving her legs to come over his shoulders.

"For what?" Sakura didn't understand what Sasuke meant but before she could get an answer Sasuke dipped his tongue out and licked Sakura's core. Right from the moment Sasuke's tongue touched Sakura, she went into a panic as wave after wave of pleasure came crushing down into her. "AH! Sasuke wha-" Sakura was quickly caught off when Sasuke forced his tongue inside of Sakura's burning core.

The heat on Sakura's body became unbearable when she felt a ball of pleasure swats in the pit of her stomach harden. Sasuke continued to thrust in and out of Sakura earning moans and screams from the woman he was eating out of. Holding onto Sakura's waist to keep her from hitting Sasuke, Sasuke decided to increase the pressure within Sakura loving all her screams of pleasure. With his nose Sasuke nudged Sakura's clitoris testing to see her reaction. A small whimper escaped Sakura's lips feeling the sensation from her clitoris being touched ever so slightly. Wanting to hear more from his wife Sasuke grazed Sakura's clit with his tooth receiving a much louder cry of pleasure.

Sakura knew something would be coming very soon, feeling the ball of pressure tighten to an uncomfortable swift. The thrill that Sakura contained in her heart continued to grow as Sasuke kept teasing Sakura's clitoris. Before she knew it the ball released sending Sakura on a tidal wave of pleasure. Sasuke on the receiving hand felt Sakura's wall tighten around his tongue and once she released her juice her gladly drank her sweet liquid loving the taster. White spots danced in Sakura's vision unnoticed that Sasuke had climbed back up to Sakura's upper half.

Smirking darkly at Sakura, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips. Surprised by the kiss, Sakura quickly moved with it feeling herself heat up again. Nibbling on her lower lip, Sakura opened her mouth to be met with Sasuke long wet tongue. The passion and heat grew to a dangerous degree. Sakura's hands had been clutching the sheets had now moved to Sasuke's biceps moving up and down Sasuke's strong arms. Groans and moans could be heard from the couple as their tongues fought for dominance but Sakura too weak from her orgasm let Sasuke win over her.

Breaking the kiss for a breath of air, Sasuke positioned himself right above Sakura's entrance. Looking back at Sakura, both panting for air. With a nod, Sakura let Sasuke know that she was ready to consummate their marriage. Sasuke quickly thrusting into Sakura, hearing Sakura scream from her hymen breaking. Sasuke stopped moving once he was all the way in letting Sakura get adjusted to Sasuke's size. Feeling Sasuke's pulsing cock inside her, Sakura left out a loud moan signaling for Sasuke to continue.

Pulling all the way out of Sakura till the only the tip remained inside, Sasuke rammed right back inside Sakura. Repeating the processes again and again, Sasuke and Sakura were both panting from the friction they were creating. Hearing Sakura call out Sasuke's name made the animal instinct in Sasuke surface. The moans grew louder and Sasuke plowing into Sakura grew quicker and harder. Both loving the feeling of the other. The Sakura's walls around Sasuke's member grew tighter signaling that Sakura would make another release soon. As for Sasuke he was just getting started.

Once Sakura had orgasm again Sasuke kept on going thrusting inward I to Sakura. The white spots clouded Sakura's vision again as Sasuke kept going into Sakura nonstop. "Wrap your legs around my waist," Sasuke ordered and Sakura oblige wrapping her legs around Sakura. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's ass and put her into a sitting position against the bed frame. "Now wrap your arms around my neck," another command that Sakura obeyed.

"Sasuke... I…" Sakura pant eyes shut basking in the pleaser she's receiving from Sasuke.

"Don't close your eyes Sakura I want to see your eyes," Sasuke commanded. Those green emerald eyes captivating Sasuke in need-like stance. Now opening her eyes Sakura stared back into Sasuke dark deep smoldering black eyes. After a few more thrust Sakura came again looking into Sasuke's deep eyes as he filled her womb with his seeds. As they laid there falling into a dreamless sleep, Sasuke pulled Sakura near his chest for warmth.

* * *

After the other day's chat Hinata had with Kushina, Naruto now sat at his desk reading the many documents that he needed to complete. As for Hinata, she sat by the window looking out into the night clear blue sky. The morning sky tended wane on them both, threatening to rain at any given time. Hot tea sat on a separate table with the steam coming out from the stout, Naruto didn't care much for tea but Hinata loved to drink it. Therefore Naruto would drink it whenever Hinata wanted some tea. Naruto started to like the lifestyle of a married man, being alone with his beautiful wife is quite the treat. Especially when ones wife has a body like Uzumaki Hinata, with her around chest and ass also her slime figure and long raven hair.

Yes Uzumaki Hinata made a fine woman and wife for Uzumaki Naruto when he would rule over the Uzumaki territory. Still the thought stayed in his mind on what his mother spoke to Hinata abut the previous day. Naruto took Hinata to bed once more last night and loved the feel of her body and moans as he claimed her again and again as his own. To love his wife might take longer though, not being one to understand women, Naruto did try to find it in his heart to love Hinata but her body would keep wakening an animal instinct inside him and the love would soon be squashed down.

"Hinata?" Naruto called out to Hinata who hadn't spoken much since the morning they woke up.

Jumping at her name being called Hinata turned around to find her husband now standing right next to her towering over her and staring into her lavender eyes, "she Naruto-Kun," Hinata spoke quietly in a sweet loving voice.

"What did my mother want to talk to you about yesterday?" Naruto questioned his wife wanting an answer fast.

Hinata's face broke out into a full body blush, "forgive me Naruto-Kun but your mother had told me to not tell you."

Not liking Hinata's answer Naruto pulled Hinata up on her feet, with her right hand in his left and Naruto's right arm around her waist pulling her close to him Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear, "what could my mother have told you to keep a secret from your own husband I wonder.," Naruto mused not really questioning. "I'd hate to have to force it out of you Hi-na-ta," Naruto whispered in a husky voice, "though I really hope I have to."

Hinata was already shivering from the warmth that spread through her body and the pleasure from his waist being so close to her. Hinata felt something hard press against her stomach and couldn't stop her stutter when she spoke again, "I-I-I'm s-s-orry N-na-a-a-ruto-Kun but I can't tell you."

With a wicked grin Naruto pulled Hinata with him to their bedroom and pushed her on the bed followed by him jumping onto of her, "that's alright I wanted to force it out of you anyway." Being said Naruto moved Hinata's pale green dress to above her stomach and ripped off her panties.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata gasp as a sudden breeze hit her core.

"Shh!" Naruto murmured kissing Hinata passionately on her lips, "your punishment is about to begin feel free to moan and call my name as much as you want."

Shocked by the news Hinata demanded an explanation to her _punishment_, "p-punishment what on earth have I done to deserve a punishment like this?"

"Why not answer your husband than Hi-na-ta," Naruto said kissing and sucking on Hinata's chest.

After that Hinata didn't speak again knowing that Naruto would try to get an answer out of her and if she moaned or said anything it would only satisfy her husband. Trailing his hand down to her core, Naruto started to play with Hinata's clit. Swallowing a moan Hinata kept strong only for Naruto amusement he pinched her clit. Nothing. Squeezed it. Nothing. Moving his head towards her core Naruto licked Hinata's clit. A quiver was noted. Chuckling darkly Naruto leaning again and started to suck on her clit. "This is going to be fun my dear," with that being said Naruto leaned his head all the way towards Hinata's opening as started to lick and savor every part of her.

Still holding back any and all moans, Hinata's left her mind loosening and wanting to give in to her desire. Though Hinata was once a Hyūga and Hyūgas do not go down without a fight. Slowly and quickly Hinata snaked both hands down to where Naruto's hair layer and intertwined her fingers in his golden locks. Very skillfully Hinata pushed Naruto's head deeper into her pussy. "Oh! Yes Naruto-Kun more right there!" Hinata finally gave in and began to wail at the sensation. A deep growl formed in Naruto's throat from Hinata's response, vibrating throughout Hinata's caverns.

_This isn't the reaction that Hinata is supposed to give me? _Naruto questioned as he kept on pleasuring his wife. _She's too pure and honest to allow me to sinfully pleasure her like this!_ Not complaining Naruto moaned and growled again feeling Hinata's delicate fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. _Still I haven't gone too far yet.. Maybe it's time to really give my WIFE some pleasure. _As Hinata bathed in pleasure Naruto gripped both Hinata's legs and pulled them over his shoulders and stuck his rogue out as far as he could. Quickly before Hinata could decipher what was going on, Naruto shot his tongue right into Hinata's hole.

"Ah! Uh... Oh!" Hinata yelped out from being tongue fucked by her husband. _Hmm so sweet and delicious!_ Naruto kept thinking as he ate out his wife. "Oh Naruto-Kun please more!" Hinata begged from her pleasure high, "uh! Ah! Aaaaaahhhhh!" With that Hinata finally came into Naruto's awaiting mouth. Panting heavily Hinata closed her eyes trying to calm her beating heart from all that excitement. "That was amazing Naruto-Kun," Hinata smiles at her husband who came back to the pillows and laid his head on an orange one. "Hmm," is all Naruto could say savoring Hinata's taste.

_I feel like there was a meaning to all this and now I forgot?_ Naruto questioned himself trying to think of what he was trying to accomplish by sending Hinata over the edge. Those after Hinata snaked her fingers in Naruto's all intelligent thought seethed to exist. Both too caught up with their actions to care anymore. Naruto turned to kiss Hinata but found her passed out from their activities too exhausted to do anything else but sleep.

* * *

After waking up from Naruto's and Hinata's late morning exercise, Hinata cleaned herself up and changed clothes feeling her original ones would be stained. Once cleansed and changed Hinata took tea in the garden. Joining her were Temari and Tenten. The new dress Hinata wore was given to her by the Uzumaki clan as a gift, the design mainly kept to swirls and bright colors. Though Kushina told Hinata that Naruto made a note that she looked exceptional in dark and light shades of purple. So there you have it, Hinata wore a dark lavender shade with golden swirls and the crest for the Uzumaki clan on the back.

The sun now hung high in the sky without a cloud in the sky, the wind blew calmly and free for the girls delight. The garden that Hinata chose to have tea in was the tulip and daisy garden, the tulips and daisies were colored exotic colors from a ruby red to a twilight black. Any of which Hinata had never seen before. There in the center of the garden stood many status which Hinata guessed were deceased Uzumaki clan heads, some with more detailed than other but all still grand. What really caught Hinata's attention is the fact that is it gossiped that Uzumaki Naruto time to time tends to the flowers in the royal gardens all by himself at times. Blushing at the thought Hinata could picture her strong handsome husband watering flowers as she watched his tanned muscles sweat from the afternoon heat. But enough about hot sweaty men, Hinata sipped her tea enjoying the afternoon breezed.

"Where were you this morning Hinata-Hime?" Tenten asked breaking Hinata from her train of thought, "I looked everywhere for you but you were nowhere to be seen."

Temari smirked guessing what Hinata and Naruto were up to, "I bet Naruto kept sweet Hinata-Hime in their room all morning long have a little fun." Temari chuckled seeing Hinata's beet red face.

"You are correct Temari but I don't wish to talk about this morning right now and just sit down and have a chat," Hinata smiled not wanting to remember about this morning. The three women sat down to drink rose tea and chat about their current lives. Hinata didn't know any of the nobles in the Uzumaki territory so she only had Temari and Tenten to talk with, not that they were boring but it was nice to have friends. According to Temari, Tenten had been trying very hard to get close to Hyūga Neji, Hinata's cousin and bodyguard, though to no avail Neji had paid no mind to Tenten at all. Still the girls gave her credit for trying and Hinata said that the next time she saw Neji that she would say such wonderful things about her and that Tenten would make a great wife.

Tenten went red herself and refused to believe that she could ever make a great wife or a wife in general for that matter. The idea of being a wife made Tenten gag at the thought. As for Temari who kept bursting with giggles was reminded that she and Nara Shikamaru, the head strategist, had a thing for many months now without her younger brother Gaara finding out. Silence fell between the three ladies as Tenten and Temari glared daggers at one another for a few minutes until Hinata broke the ice. "Temari do you think you'll ever get married to Shikamaru?" Temari faces grew dark thinking about marrying Shikamaru her boyfriend for seven months, "well no, he has too much work and I have too much work, so we haven't really thought about that at the moment."

There was a small moment of silence while they drank their tea until a rustle in the garden caught their attention. With both heads turned towards the direction of the noise, as the noise grew louder Tenten tensed a bit wondering who could he approaching. The seconds ticked by slowly as someone who sounded like they were lost approached the tea party. From out of nowhere Uzumaki Kushina appeared to the ladies. The late summer heat seemed to not affect Kushina as she stumbled toward the three.

"Kushina-Sama what on earth is wrong?" Tenten said rushing to give Kushina a hand to stand properly.

After straightening up Kushina answered breathlessly, "Minato tried to get me to stay with him during a meeting but I refused and rushed to find Hinata-Chan, lying and saying I had meant to have a small chat with her."

"Why would you lie Kushina-Sama?" Hinata asked leading Kushina towards the table.

"Those old farts are stupid and think too pessimistic so I didn't want to talk with them," Kushina complained to the ladies in front of her.

"Is that all," Temari joked.

"For now it is," Kushina chuckled drinking from a new cup of tea. "Hinata-Chan where were you this morning I didn't see you at all?"

"Oh well you see Kushina-Sama..." Hinata said not prepared to tell her mother-in-law what her son had done to her that morning.

Kushina didn't get the message that this morning little session was classified from the rest of the world, as Kushina pressed Hinata asking her if she ate breakfast with Naruto and how their relationship was going, poor sweet Hinata tried her best to keep it a secret. With hints from Tenten to not pressure Hinata and hints from Temari to pressure Hinata, Kushina enjoyed discussing things with the three ladies in front of her. Such manners and humor that is rare among the age of Kushina and some of her friends. Even the blushing red look on Hinata's face amused Kushina to no end and explained much of what Hyūga Hanaka mentioned before she and her family left to venture back to the Hyūga territory.

"Well either way as to what you and my son were up to," Kushina said winking at Hinata, "remember what I told you my girl, men are very one tracked mind so as long as their ego is up sex is good." All the ladies there looked at Kushina with strange looks, Tenten looked enlightened, Temari looked fascinated and pure Hinata looked mortified from remembering about this morning. "Remember that ladies and you'll have any man dancing in the palm of your hand!" Kushina mused as a terrifying smile danced across her lips. Temari seemed to love the idea and joined in, "you are most certainly right my Queen, men have such feeble minds to multipulate." Tenten and Hinata watched in horror as Kushina and Temari laughed menacing to each other. "As it looks my husband may need me later today I bid thee good day," Kushina said waving as she stood up and walked back towards the flowers, "oh and Hinata remember what I told you earlier don't forget it." With that last remark Kushina disappeared into the tulips.

"What on earth did she say to you yesterday?" Temari asked dumbfounded.

"Just… A way… To make my… Sex-life… A wild one…" Hinata said trying hard not to blush and faint at the same time.

"Oh Tenten I hope Naruto-Sama doesn't pressure you to answer him," Tenten joked but Hinata blush grew only deeper as that was the reason why she had to change clothes twice in one morning.

* * *

**I want to make clear Itachi and Sakura won't ever talk much in the story maybe here and there but they won't see each other much. Itachi will be busy with the Akatsuki *HINT*, I personally hate all the ships about Saku x someone-that-isn't-Uchiha-Sasuke. I'm a solo SasuSaku shipper for the character Sakura.**


	7. Chapter 7: Our Relationship

**Chapter Seven: Our Relationship**

* * *

Naruto slumped against a training dummy as he watched the scene before him, Shikamaru, surprisingly had gotten off his lazy ass and suggested a few sparring rounds with Naruto, Gaara, and Neji. The idea itself seemed harmless and fun, if you count clashing deadly swords harmless than there is nothing to worry about until someone gets hurt. So far no one had been so much as slashed with the metal blades. Naruto and Gaara stood to the corner of the room with the usual sparing dummies that had been moved back and kept up a little small talk. As for Shikamaru and Neji they continued their duel to the bitter end. Naruto tried to figure out who the winner would be, Shikamaru, the genius static or Neji the Hyūga prodigy that skills remained a mystery, for now that is. Gaara had placed his vote on Neji while Naruto resumed watching the match to better understand their new teammate. Though the match did look in Neji's favor no one was expecting to hear a certain sandy blonde scream that the top of her lungs.

"KICK HIS ASS SHIKAMARU IF YOU REALLY ARE A MAN!" Screamed Temari flashing a menacing grin.

Naruto and Gaara looked but to see Temari not in her usual maids outfit, being her day off she adored herself in short black shorts, a purple no-sleeve shirt with a V cut and a pair of regular old black sandals. Sabaku No Temari stood on the balcony above Naruto and Gaara watching with gleam in her eyes as her current lover dueled the Hyūga prodigy. The tables were then turned as Shikamaru started to fight honestly and try to win the match for

his woman, even if they tried to keep it a secret everyone already knew as did Temari's younger brother Sabaku No Gaara. In a few quick strides and the sound of clashing metal Neji's blade fell to the floor, echoing the sound throughout the large training room. Looking a little shocked Neji backed off retrieving her sword and bowed to Shikamaru, Shikamaru returning the bow, yawned and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. Gaara seemed satisfied with Shikamaru's fighting, everyone knew how talented the guy is and everyone also knew how incredibly lazy he could be as well.

Neji lifted his head a smirk playing at the corners of his lips, "A fine duel Nara Shikamaru. I'd never guessed that the only way you'd ever beat me was by a girl shouting at you."

"Temari is just like my mother," Shikamaru said dryly, "loud, troublesome, rude, and scary."

At those words Temari made her way to the door to exist the training room when Shikamaru spoke again to her, "Though she does have a beautiful smile at times." Temari turned around to spare Shikamaru with a rare gentle smile and then quickly glare at the Nara stalking walking away from the lot. With Temari shutting the door behind her reality of what Shikamaru said not even a minute ago struck him. Rotating his eyes to peer at Gaara who seemed to not even notice Shikamaru's words, hoping to not let word of his relationship with Temari reach Gaara's ears. Naruto and Neji were quick to conceal their amusement but did not predict what Gaara would have to say on the matter.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with my sister," Gaara sighed patty Shikamaru on the shoulder and taking up a stance to fight Naruto. Chuckling nervously Shikamaru simply moved to the edge of the training grounds and watched the match. Naruto being ad skilled as the next heir to the Uzumaki Clan would won the battle in little as too five minutes. Gaara couldn't care less for the match knowing that in his field of expertise (spying on the enemy) it would be Gaara who would win and not the loud mouth heir. Neji wishing to postpone his match with Naruto till after lunch grew wary about how powerful Naruto could be when fighting with a full belly. On the other hand would that actually be a good idea in the first place, Neji didn't care too much on that subject for too long.

As the knights made their way to grab some meat and wine, Neji subconsciously measured out the strongest knights of the Uzumaki territory. Naruto being the strongest of course but of Shikamaru and Gaara who would be stronger? Shikamaru put no effort into Neji and his match, not until the maid Sabaku No Temari appeared and told his to kick Neji's ass. Gaara seemed strange almost not wanting to put up an actual fight against Naruto, as though Gaara fought Naruto once and lost epically therefore not wanting to lose like that again never fought Naruto with his all. So deciphering who could be second only to Naruto would take some time to figure out. Still there would be time for that later all Neji could concentrate for now is whether the maid Tenten is truly stalking him or not.

Leaving that alone Naruto, chatted with the men on many topics from politics to personal hobbies, finding that the heir to the Uzumaki Clan enjoyed watering plants, took Neji back a little. It came to no surprise that Neji's hobby included meditation, the act fit the stoic Hyūga perfectly. Shikamaru explained that ever since he was young he found great pleasure in playing shoji when his father, Shikaku, taught him. The only one who seemed to have a great passion for battling is Sabaku No Gaara and with a wide spread of cultivating cacti. Gaara said that the cacti reminded him of his old home before it was destroyed by one of the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan many battles in the area. Gaara went on to say that as a young boy he met Naruto and decided to join the Uzumaki army to train and stay be Naruto's side. The relationship of Naruto and Gaara seemed very brotherly, looking out for the other and making sure the other, (Naruto in particular) didn't screw up greatly. Other then that the trio seemed to do just find and welcomed Neji into their circle with open arms.

* * *

If there is anyone else who loves paperwork more than Sasuke it could only be Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. In many ways Sasuke wanted to be just like his older brother Itachi, though as the years passed Sasuke grew stoic and joined the army. Whereas Itachi stayed with the intelligence squad and created many new strategies for his clansmen. Sasuke however joined the frontline where he met Suigetsu, Jūgo and later on Karin. The two brother never could see eye to eye on some key factor, from which position the shoulders should be placed or what was best in general. Like any sibling, Sasuke and Itachi fought constantly; Sasuke with his furies annoyed tone and Itachi with his cool calm relax voice. Their mother Uchiha Mikoto would intervene and tell the two to stop their fighting, as for their father he would be the one to decide which brother would be correct. The two Uchiha siblings never secede their bicker until Itachi decided to join the spy unit and resign from ever becoming the leader of the Uchiha Clan. Outraged by this, Sasuke rarely faced his brother only when the whole family would gather, which for the Uchiha's is a difficult accomplishment.

After three years dropping out of the Uchiha Clan leader position, the role then came to rest on Sasuke shoulders. The once extremely close brothers grew farther and farther apart, creating a gap in the center. Hatred in Sasuke's heart swelled up towards Itachi, though after some time the hate ceased to trouble Sasuke's mind as the raven head studies lead him towards ruler is clan. Nevertheless, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jūgo stayed close by Sasuke's side; always willing to help when needed. Suigetsu being his right hand man, the water knight seemed to love annoying Sasuke to no end he did prove his worth when it came to wielding a monstrous sword. Jūgo's gruesome strength quickly had many of their enemy's running with their tails between their legs. The last but not least, Karin showed to be an excellent medic capable of healing any wound and saving numerous of lives from the battlefield. The team seemed to be unstoppable.

Sasuke's mind wandered to his wife somehow off in the castle with an the ever watchful eye of Karin. Nodding inward to himself Sasuke couldn't help but be relieved that Karin would always be with Sakura whenever the prince himself could not be there for her. Whispering about the Haruno Clan had not ceased once the two clans were combined through marriage, leaving the heavy atmosphere still lingering around every small corner of the castle. In the streets talk about the Uchiha Heir's new wife still talked down about her, things like soon the pinkette would betray the Uchiha's or she would soon end up dead. Both rumors leaving putrid taste in the raven head's mouth. In the short time Sasuke knew Sakura, she never seemed like the person to kill anyone unless her own life (or someone she loves) is threatened. So far the only time Sakura had tried to kill him was when he was being an ass to her. No harm done, he deserved it either way. The fierce attitude turned Sasuke on and he definitely wanted to see it again.

Though the brothers had recently grown closer since two years ago due to certain events, Sasuke still left the need to surpass his older brother. Mikoto continued to agree with Sasuke to try hard to improve himself for himself and not anyone else. That being an answer only Uchiha mikoto would give; encouraging her sons to better themselves for themselves. The two brothers continued with their silence as their quills scribbled against the documents that needed to be sign for the welfare of their people. Time ticked by and as the two brothers prayed that someone would enter into the room to rip them away from their boring but necessary work, it seemed that fate was on their side for that short moment. Bounding through the double doors was no other than Hoshigaki Kisame, Itachi's right hand man and Suigetsu, Sasuke right hand man. Both carried their abnormally large swords strapped to their back and smiled brightly revealing their sharp pointy teeth.

"Sasuke my man! There's some crazy shit happening in town at the moment you might wanna check it out." Suigetsu boasted, his voice echoing through the large once quiet room.

"Itachi you might also want to come by and see what the townspeople have to say aswell," Kisame didn't look quite as please as Suigetsu but still snickered about whatever seemed to be going on in the capital at the moment.

Sasuke stood and stepped towards the two swordsmen, "what do is going on in the main city?"

Curious too Itachi rose but stayed in place, "has it to do this the treaty that the Haruno Clan and our clan have signed?

"Yeah," Kisame let out a heavy sigh not wanting to continue, "they say the 'Princess is a cow and other things like how she isn't worthy to marry to heir to the Uchiha Clan."

Suigetsu burst out laughing, "well it's too late for complaining, seeing as the two are already married."

The two brothers exchanged looks of worry, knowing that the extreme loyal citizens wouldn't want to mingle with people from the Haruno Territory. It of course would take sometime for citizens from both territories to accept one another. That is something both clans were expecting but no one knew how dangerous it could get. For all Sasuke and Itachi knew the citizens could be peacefully protecting, shouting random insults, or making chaos in the streets. The last one seemed unlikely but some ignorant people who believe too much in one thing could become extremely reckless and dangerous. Hoping that nothing too troublesome is going on in the capital streets, the Uchiha brothers moved towards the stables where their horses were being cared for.

Passing a few rooms to reach their destination the group ran into no other than now Uchiha Sakura and Uzumaki Karin. The two dressed formally as if awaiting to be seen by Uchiha Mikoto of sorts, but no here the two girls were walking aimlessly through the castle as if there wasn't a care in the world for the two. Sakura's dressed in a simple Uchiha dress with deep shades of blue, red, with a slight color of white in with the dress. The pattern of the dress seemed foreign to the once Haruno but the red sharingan, a symbol for a warrior, is all too common of a Uchiha women to wear if her husband is in the army. Karin wore a light purple dress that hid all her concealed weapons, being the princesses guard and all, her pattern wasn't sharingans but of waves of water. The light in Sakura's jade eyes had returned a few days after her wedding and Sasuke could see her smile and be happy living here in the Uchiha castle. Though the Sakura is still new to being a married women, Sasuke had no doubts that when they had children, that Sakura would make for a strong mother.

"Sakura…" Sasuke spoke in a whisper unsure of what to say but wanting to hear her name.

Looking away from Karin Sakura green jade eyes met with Sasuke's black coal eyes, "yes, Sasuke?"

Smiling at the small blush rising on her cheeks, "A word if you will."

"Of course Sasuke!"

Stepping away from the group Karin started to pester Suigetsu where they were heading and why and how and when they would be back. While Sasuke and Sakura moved to a small corner to speak private just the two of them.

"Sasuke is something wrong?" Sakura became curious as to where her husband was heading so late in the afternoon.

"To town," sighing heavily Sasuke continues with what he wanted to tell his wife, "it seems that no everyone is happy about our marriage in the main citing."

"Our marriage or the treaty?

"... The treaty."

"I see well it's too bad for them since we are already married they might as well get used to me!"

"That is something Suigetsu just said before we started for the main city."

"I wish to go with you, but I fear my presence will do nothing to stop their indignation."

"I know you worry about my people as much as you worry for your own but they all will realise in time that they are both our people as."

Smiling sweetly towards her husband, Sakura rose on her tiptoes to each his lips and casted a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips. After a few second it was Sasuke's turn to blush from seeing his wife's sweet face. "What was that for?"

"For luck Sasuke-Kun," walking away from her husband and joining Karin as they upheld their walk as if they were never disturbed. Sasuke watched as the two women walked away from the others and smiled thinking that he had the best wife.

* * *

"If you ask me my dear, Nara Shikamaru isn't right for you," Kushina said as a maid poured her more tea.

"Excuse me Kushina-Same, but when did we get from talking about how many kids Hinata wanted to have to my relationship with Nara Shikamaru?" Temari asked quite confused about how the three ladies conversation did get from Hinata's children to her love affaire with Nara Shikamaru.

"Simple," Hinata said sheepishly, "Kushina didn't like my answer about how I only want two kids and that well…"

"It simply wasn't the answer I was hoping for," Kushina pouted closing her eyes and drinking her tea.

"So why must I explain my relationship with Shikamaru?" Temari again questioned the Queen of the Uzumaki Territory.

The three ladies had struck up a conversation about when Hinata and Naruto would start producing heirs to the now joined Uzumaki and Hyūga Clan. Hinata, being a child love that she is, only wanted to conceive two children a girl and a boy. The order did not matter but as long she she became a mother that would make her happy. Kushina on the other hand only gave birth to one child, wanting to make up for that, she wanted Hinata to give her many grandchildren. Certainly more than two. Why Kushina brought up Nara Shikamaru, a brilliant strategist (who is perfect for Temari), only because she wanted to learn any and all juicy details about the two. Though Temari wouldn't go down without a fight.

Maids came by from time to time and poured more tea for the ladies and served cookies and cakes. until a very certain mother came to visit her married daughter. Hyūga Hanaka, the Queen of the Hyūga Clan, walking into the garden wearing traditional female Hyūga colors of white and light purple, her long silky hair swayed towards her lower back, and she walks just the way a queen should walk.

"Hinata my dear," Hanaka started still walking towards the three ladies, "I've missed you so much. All three standing up to greet the new arrival as she kept walking.

"Mother!" Hinata started looking confused to see her mother here of all people.

"My dear Hanaka what brings you and your husband to the Uzumaki Castle this fine lovely day?" Kushina asked walking to meet Hanaka.

"Oh Kushina, wow wonderful to see you after the wedding," Hanaka smiled softly towards the other queen.

"Yes it truly is, how have you been?"

"Fine, thank you. Hiashi is here to discuss clan territories with Minato."

"I see. Though you must have heard that the Uchiha Clan and Haruno Clan have done the same as us and united their clans."

"Yes I heard, it struck me off that they are planning the same thing as we are."

The two queens continued to discussed trivial things about their clans and their territories as a chair and a cup of tea was brought out for the Hyūga Queen. Hinata observed in silence knowing that soon it would be her time to be questioned by her mother and hopefully she wouldn't ask things like Kushina did. As to ask things like how her new husband is like in bed and just what the two have done together. All questions related to Hinata's and Naruto's sex life Hinata has refused to ask. Though Tenten and Temari would be asking later on tonight and Hinata justed just keep secrets from her only friends like this foreign place.

Though the silence drowned on for a little while longer, Hinata tried hard to not question her mother about what her parents were doing in the Uzumaki Territory in the first place. Of course it had to be about something involving the discuss treaty of the two joining clans but it might have to deal with the Uchiha and the Haruno Clan. Hinata had always been a well mined person, always trying to not to bother her parents and trying to be a proper young heiress for her parents. Yet after marrying Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata had been thinking that as a married woman and a future ruler herself she might as well be question what is going on in her territory.

"Mother," Hinata began, "what is the actual reason father and you have come to the Uzumaki Territory?"

Hanaka looked up at her daughter and smiled and motherly sweet as she answered her eldest daughter, "There seems to be trouble with the Haruno Clan."

"Trouble you say how so?" Temari asked setting her tea cup down,

Taking a long sip of her, Hyūga Hanaka prepared herself for the unpleasant news, "It seems that the Haruno Clan is pressing for war with the Uzumaki Clan and since the Hyūga Clan is now tied with the Uzumaki's it is in both our interest to help one another out."

The young ladies eyes held wonder and confusion for such things but the two elder woman's eyes held understanding and truth. Hinata contemplated the idea of war involving her new family against the Haruno's and the idea did not seem pleasing. Thinking back to a past conversation with her husband, Hinata remembered Naruto promising that he would try to resolve the four countries and try for peace between them. Ideally the thought of peace is like sweet cinnamon to Hinata, though actually gaining peace would be as hard as finding a needle in a haystack.

"Why would the Haruno Clan was to start another war with either of our two clans?" Hinata wanted to know what made them think that another war would be such a brilliant idea.

It was Kushina's turn to speak as she took a small bite of cake and looked over at Hinata, "the Haruno Clan and the Uchiha Clan had the same idea as us, marry our child off to gain power and land to fend off our enemies." Kushina paused taking a sip of tea as she was in no need to hurry with her words, "that being said the Haruno Clan, once a small but very intellectual clan now feels that with the Uchiha's the can challenge us to another war."

"A foolish assumption if you ask" Temari sighed looking bit of some powder sweets on her plate.

"Quite foolish," Kushina smiled, "almost as foolish as you sleepy around with the Nara boy."

"My lady please!" Temari gasped covering her face with her hands to find her reddened face.

"Why won't you just marry that boy yet?" Kushina giggled as a maid poured her some tea.

"Because being married means having kids and I'm not ready to a mother just yet!" Temari groaned burying her face in her hands.

* * *

After the interruption with Sasuke, Sakura and Karin moved to the library to find some peace and quiet. The whole day seemed to be very busy as of late. Uchiha Mikoto pestering Sakura about how Sasuke is treating her and Uchiha Fugaku not even bothering to look at her, as if she never existed. To him she might as well not have, seeing in his eyes, Sakura could as well just have been a means to an end. Though with Sasuke, Sakura felt different. At first she only thought of the Uchiha Heir as a pervert and a bastard but marrying him and spending time with him, Sakura found herself to be quite content with her life with her husband.

It wasn't like Sasuke is abusive or anything, not at all, infact Sasuke always treats Sakura with the utmost respect with they are together in bed. Something Sakura has come to love when day turns to night. At first the idea of marrying in general despised Sakura and made her sick to her stomach. Believing that all men would want her for her status and power. Well also money too, seeing as she herself is a princess. Though with Sasuke, it is as if all the money in the world didn't matter to him and status meant nothing but dirt beneath his fingertips. The person behind the title is what Sasuke wanted to see and know more than anything.

Even with Sasuke's comforting aura there were many hard times in the castle. Manly the gossiping maids that scurried around proclaiming scandalous things that go on with the Uchiha Heir and his wife. The rumors didn't really bother Sakura, though they made her sex life seem much more interesting than it actually was to begin with and many of the stories she heard got her thinking of trying out. Though some were too sexual for a proper young lady like herself to even begin to think about.

One rumor did stick out to Sakura was the most insulting of all. That Uchiha Sasuke of all people would soon or is cheating on his wife. The maids sounded so sure of themselves too, that the poor handsome heir to the Uchiha Clan was forced into a horrendous marriage that he instantly started to cheat on his wife. The insult was clear as day yes but the question to Sakura would be quite simple. When would her husband have the time to cheat? Every night the slept in the same bed next to each other. Most nights they went to bed exhausted. So Sasuke's only window of time to cheat on Sakura would be between his duties as the future ruler of the clan. Sakura doubted that Sasuke would only sleep with another woman for only twenty minutes, the man liked to last as long as he could with Sakura. So the idea of Sasuke having a small moment with another woman didn't really fit Sasuke's character. Karin is a great support at least, her knowing Sasuke for a long time and being able to defend both Sakura and Sasuke's honor about Sasuke having an affair. That part being comforting.

Sasuke sleeping around with other women was sadly the least of Sakura's problems at the moment. Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto were expecting Sakura to become pregnant with an heir any day now. Sakura of course wanting to be a mother too, hoped to be blessed with a child. Yet the stern look from Fugaku didn't help Sakura as she felt more and more like a means to an end. Mikoto on the other hand knew the struggle with trying to become pregnant and it wasn't something that could be rushed. Mikoto, with her royal smile and powerful, yet calming words, helped Sakura find peace in the otherwise gloomy Uchiha Castle.

Another thing on Sakura's mind was the fact that her father was trying to press for war with the Uzumaki's for some strange reason. That just because they now have extra power from the Uchiha's that they can attack a extremely powerful clan like the Uzumaki's. Incase her father forgot they now have the help of the Hyūga now with their own joining of clans. Both Sasuke and Itachi seemed to have a good head on their shoulders trying to calm Sakura's father by saying it would be best to try and build up both armies to work together. Seeing as the two territories still don't seem to be getting along as of late and it didn't look like a compromise would be made anytime soon.

Though for the time being Sakura didn't have much to complain about expect crazy family members on both sides. As to be expected. For now Sakura would try her best to be supported of her husband and his clan, as it is now her clan as well. Whatever the future held for her, Sakura would brace it with open arms and not fear it at all.

* * *

**hey guys, i'm so sorry about the late update. if you don't have an actual; editor friend in real life, it will be hard to get all your previous chapter updated when you want them to be. so i hope y'all like this chapter, this one is suppose to reflect on how the couples are coming along with their marriage and crazy in-laws as well. also some side couples too. I will only have canon couples her so bare with me kay! XD**

**one last thing:**

**I want to thank everyone who asked me to update because i had the case of laziness and writers block. a terrible mix people a very terrible one at that. with so many people asking me to update and people favoriting and following this fic i just had too. i love y'all so much for that. i even have friends asking me if it's hard to write and it's not i'm just lazy at times. LOL **

**i hope y'all with stay with me until the end of this fic. Who knows i might even add arcs in this fic to see where it all goes! 30 0r 50 chapter! I don't want to end at 20 i can tell you that.**

**Until next times my darlings!**


	8. Chapter 8: Common Joy

****Chapter 8: Common Joy****

* * *

Things were going well for the young Princess, her marriage with the Uzumaki heir wasn't going down in her death and nor is her relationship with Queen Kushina. Hinata rarely saw the King of the Uzumaki Territory but the times she did, he wore a warm smile that reminded Hinata of warm spring day. The kindness of the Uzumaki family is something Hinata isn't used too. Back in the Hyūga kingdom, Hiashi always addressed his daughters with a cold and almost annoyed manner. Many of the other main branch members are like Hiashi but Hanaka, Hanabi, and Hinata are always the ones to smile at everyone no matter the circumstances.

With hopes of having a child on Hinata's mind, she quickly made her way towards the head medic of the Kingdom, Senju Tsunade, also known as the Kingdom's drunk. Hinata's father made it clear that he wanted the newly married Hinata to go for a weekly check-up to see if Hinata had fallen pregnant. Knowing that Hiashi would want Hinata to produce a male heir for the Uzumaki Kingdom, and seeing as Hanabi will marry another Hyūga to continue on the bloodline, Hinata, knowing it is her wifely duties to produce an heir, still felt very excited about giving birth to a child that Naruto and she created together. The thought of a small baby in her arms waving his arms around in the air and having beautiful sky blue eyes made Hinata giggle to herself.

Hinata knew she wanted to have many children in her lifetime, but the idea of going to war with the Uchiha's, Haruno's, or worse, for some terrible reason the Hyūga Clan. Knowing how the Hyūga Clan can get enraged in anything that they deem dishonorable to their eyes. Her old home's elders are so easily offended by such trivial things that it could be possible that if Hinata did not give birth to a male heir they would find some way to find blame on the Uzumaki Clan, henceforth go to war with them. The purple hair princess could not bear to see her new and old family fight one another, it could weaken her heart from all the death that would come with war.

Believing in her new husband is all the young princess can do at this moment and believe she shall. Prince Uzumaki Naruto gives off an aura that maybe just maybe there truly wouldn't be any more wars between the four nations. The idea seeming too good to be true still give the young wife hope about the endless war that seems to last forever. Many of thousands have died and there, many nobles have died too; leaving all nations with many dead and a heavy heart.

Alas sweet Hinata stopped herself from thinking about depressing things at this moment and quickly make her way towards the head doctor's room, where Senju Tsunade awaits her for a checkup. Not fearing anything that could kill her, the idea of a baby already in her stomach made Hinata pick up her pace to Tsunade. It is said that the women is a complete drunk most of the time but when medical business is needed, the women sobers up faster than any man alive. A strange characteristic to have in a women compared to the women in the Hyūga being a very traditional country and would rather die than see a proper woman drink like a horse. Chuckling softly to herself, the princess kept on her way towards Tsunade.

"This has to be the first time I've ever heard someone giggle while on their way to see the drunk doctor," Temari mused as she stepped closer to Hinata as she turned a corner.

"Temari," Hinata greeted polity, "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"No, I'm just worried about you that's all," the sandy blonde said while joining the princess on her walk.

"Worried about what exactly?"

"Tsunade can be a little much at time when she drinks, I'm here to make sure she doesn't take one sip of any alcohol while she's examining you."

"That's very kind of you Temari."

Hinata and Temari continued on their way as another maid showed her face to them. Tenten, looking nervous and slightly unwell; bowed her head to Hinata and simply took a spot to her left while Temari stayed on the right. Temari and Hinata looked at once another, either ever seeing Tenten look so displease with herself. They were about to ask the poor girl what is on her mind when when Hyūga Neji stepped forth and greeted the three girls and then continued on his way as if he never saw the girls to begin with.

As Neji passed the ladies it became all too obvious as to what had Tenten so down in the dumps. Hinata pauses in her tracks with Temari right alongside her as Tenten took a few steps in front of them before looking back as to see why they has stopped. Somehow Neji had made Tenten's normal kind and cheery attitude disappear, though it is all too easy for Neji to upset anyone by accident.

"Alright Ten speak now," Temari demanded from Tenten.

Tenten looked confused as to what Temari seemingly asked her; her only response being, "huh?"

"Don't "huh" me," Temari barked, "something happened with you and the Neji guy that's why you're so depressed right now.

If Tenten could look any more confused then she already did then she was already doing so. Thinking for a moment, Tenten tried to remember what had made her mood so sad. When realization hit her, her mood changed of that to a positive on. "Oh well it has nothing to do with Neji at all," Tenten started, "you see actually I'm on the rag starting today and I have serious cramping since morning." The two other girls listening to Tenten's explanation, are shocked to actually hear such information. The girls have all been there before and know just how bad cramps can been at time but no noble women had ever mentioned such things to Hinata and Temari couldn't remember the last night Tenten had ever mentioned something so personal.

After a second to process what they had just heard, the silence broke after hearing Temari burst into laughter followed close by Hinata sweet giggling. "If that is all Tenten," Hinata said in between short laughs, "then Temari and I worried for no reason."

* * *

With the weather turning colder as the days passed by, Sakura spent most of her time in the library when she wasn't with her husband Sasuke, or her mother-in-law Mikoto. Karin on many occasions would occupancy Sakura to the library and have tea together. Over time Sakura has gather quite the amount of information on Karin, things like her hobby to collect perfumes, and favorite food is okonomiyaki, while she dislikes gyōza. Ino of course has gotten along perfectly with the fiery red head, the two love to gossip and pry at Sakura's love life with her dark haired husband. Making the two girls a living nightmare for the pink princess.

Aside from being a wonderful partner at the Uchiha Castle, Karin has also provided support for Sakura as well. With many of the Uchiha Clan vast members, some do not agree with a Haruno marrying into their prestigious family line. As far as making friends go, Ino and Karin are the only two Sakura has-Mikoto on the other hands is sweet and kind no matter who the person is-yet that doesn't keep the rude gossiping maids at bay. From the moment Sakura stepped into the castle the first thing she heard were the whispers. Soft and almost incoherent at first but then louder more audible to the pink princess ears.

"Can you believe it?"

"Pink hair!"

"I pity Prince Sasuke for having to be force to marry a shameless wench from a poor nation."

"I wonder when he will take on a concubine or mistress."

"It wouldn't surprise me if the moment she gets with child he dumps her for a more beautiful and loving women."

"The Haruno's are nothing but pathetic royals who weren't even winning the war."

"She looks so ugly."

"What a huge forehead."

"Those eyes are too big, too calculating, what is she looking for? A chance to murder our handsome prince?"

On and on these gossiping maids continued, as if it were their given right to shame the name of their future queen. The idea of Sasuke arranging himself to have a concubine almost broke Sakura's heart, almost. It is true that Sakura does not love her husband fully yet, they had just been married and with no child on the way the rumor that the Haruno Princess could not conceive a child started to spread slowly but the fear of any of the Uchiha nobles or even Sasuke hearing such appalling rumors would hurt the Haruno Princess reputation beyond compare.

Then there is the rumor of Sasuke sleeping with many of the maids in the castle. Which after thinking about it could not be true in the slightest. With planning for the future onslaught on the Hyūga's and Uzumaki nations and dealing with the whole nations affairs; the only time that Sasuke would have time to actually fool around with Sakura would be at night after dinner. Though for Sasuke any work that he had not finish before dinner, he would take care of in Sakura's and his personal chambers and then proceed to take the Pink Princess into his arms for a night of love. Leaving the rumors of an affair impossible, that is if Sasuke would take another women during the day. That thought left Sakura's mind instantly, feeling of knowing Sasuke fell enough, to know having another women in the middle of the day is not something he would do.

Sitting quietly in the grand Uchiha Library, our princess finds herself buried deep in a novel on medicine and treating open wounds. The book is not a book princess like Sakura should but the study of medicine has always fascinated Sakura ever since she was a young girl growing up. Open wounds, and other sorts of injuries never once has scared the princess and instead made her worried for the person's health. Thus the need to learn and help heal people became a hobby to do so. Normally in the Haruno nation, with many injured men in camps, Sakura would venture to and help wherever she could. Her mother, Mebuki, hated the idea her only daughter around the sick and injured, while her father, Kizashi, thought highly of the princess showing support for the brave warriors who fought in battle. Showing the nation that even the princess can do much for their cause.

Now in the Uchiha Castle and the ongoing war paused for the meantime, Sakura did not know whether or not she could continue to heal shoulders or would the Uchiha see is as something a peasant would do and look down on her even more. If Mikoto of would to say yes to performing medical care, then what the queen says is law. Maybe if Sasuke would to care as well then King Fugaku would have no other choice but to agree as well. The young medic thought to herself as she turned yet another page in the large medical book.

"I swear that I heard this from a very reliable source," the sound of a female voice broke the silence in the library itching for Sakura to to eaves drop. Then the sounds of dusting and wiping came with the noise, giving Sakura to idea that it must be some gossiping maids, "I never said I that you weren't saying the truth Nanami," the second voice announced, "it's just do you think his wife knows?" The way the girl said wife made it sound as if whoever the maids were gossiping about had a terrible burden placed on him. "I doubt it," the first voice continued, "if I were Prince Sasuke I would not want the Haruno Clan to know that I'm having an affair on my new wife."

Here it is again, more gossip telling stories about who her husband is spending his time with another woman other than his own wife. "Of course, learning about an unfaithful husband could cause another war," the maid Nanami said relentlessly, "not that the Haruno Clan could even stand a chance against the great Uchiha Clan to begin with." The two maids kept out of sight for little while longer, never noticing that the very wife they are talking down to is in hearing distance from them now. "Besides Erika what do you think the Peasant Princess could even do if she found out her husband is sleeping with other women?"

Finally having enough of the gossip floating around the castle Sakura stood from her seat walked towards the fireplace, where hearth is crackling with warm coal; taking one the many fire poker in her hand Sakura and proceeded to make a complete mess around the fire and the carpet. Once the area around the fire and part of the beautiful Uchiha Clan carpet is stained black, The Peasant Princess, strode towards where more gossip could be heard and made herself known. Glaring down at the two maids, they stopped what they were doing fearing for their harmful words had been found out of their latest scandal. The princess simple kept of her glare and proceeded to explain to the two maids,

"there seems to be mess near the fireplace, would you mind making sure that it's completely cleaned up."

With that being said our Sakura walked away with her head high loving the idea of the maids having to clean the filthy stained carpet and fireplace. Knowing that the maids wouldn't dare say that it was the princesses fault, because who would believe the world of two gossiping maids to the wife of Uchiha Sasuke. As Sakura walked back to her chambers a thought came to mind, it's good to be royalty, with a mischievous smile liking the feeling of giving annoying maids punishment for their harmful words.

* * *

Yawning loudly the Blonde Prince looked over the many maps laying on his desk in his chamber, Hinata had not come back yet and with her not with Naruto, the prince grew anxious about the whereabout of his wife. Hinata had left early this morning on going to see Tsunade but hasn't returned yet. Even after dinner with the royal family, Hinata slipped away with Tenten and Temari; knowing full well that Tenten and Temari aren't your run of the mill maids, but actually secret bodyguards for Hinata. Naruto knew that he could trust them with his wife.

Looking back at his desk, the maps seemed to make no sense at all. Everywhere he looked there always seemed to be a dilemma. Either there were already soldiers station there or the area is too well known for crime. Nowhere where Naruto looked seemed to be an adequate place to meet. Scanning once more for proper taverns, pubs, or even hunting lodges, the irritation to find the meeting place grew to be too much for the young prince; after searching for hours nothing seemed to come up. Sweeping his eyes over the large map once more, Naruto stopped, looking at the very edge of the Uzumaki nation there appeared to be a large hunting lodge. Perfect for the prince's trip.

Quickening writing down the location of the lodge on a scroll and the words, don't be late in a slobbish like cursive handwriting; Prince Naruto exited his room looking for his best runner. Seeing Temari walking around aimlessly, Naruto found her and handed her the letter. Temari bowed her head and quickly made her way to the stables where he riding horse stayed. With Temari on her mission, Naruto crept back to his chamber to where his wife hopefully should be.

Stepping into the room, Hinata wore a night robe, the color is purple with beautiful lily's decoration the robe. "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said surprised to have her husband shocked her, "I started to wonder where you went off too, Tenten told me you were in here." Naruto strutted over to his wife, "then when I came in and you weren't here I became lonely." Stopping in front of his wife Naruto looked down at her smirking down at her, "really is that so my dear."

Hinata tried to stay calm but Naruto stared at her with those blue eyes that desired something from Hinata. It is easy to guess what this thing is and even though Hinata is a married women the idea still made her blush uncontrollably. "Naruto-Kun…" Hinata breathed out as Naruto leaned in close to her. Their lips only inches apart from each other.

"Yes wife?"

"Kiss me!"

With that Naruto swept up his wife into his arms carrying her to their bed, never once moving his lips from hers. Laying Hinata gently onto the soft red and gold bed; Naruto stripped down for Hinata to see his body. A blush came to Hinata's face seeing her husband naked, though they are together almost every night, the act is still new to the young princess and easily makes her blush and become embarrassed. Now towering over Hinata, whose body is still kept secret from the robe she is wearing. With careful hands Naruto slowly untied the lace to Hinata robe. Pushing the fabric aside Naruto stared admiring the body of his wife.

Trying to move around from being the object that Naruto could not take his eyes off of, Hinata grew uncomfortable wondering if her body is beautiful or if there is something that displeases Naruto about herself. "N-naruto-Kun," Hinata whispers after the moment of silence. "Yes my dear?" Naruto ask not taking his eyes off his wife's lavender eyes. Lifting her hands to go around Naruto neck Hinata leaned her head up, "kiss me once more, again and again tonight." The couple met again in a passionate kiss, moving their bodies to meet the other. This continued all night long for the two, never moving away as to let the cold air from the night touch the other.

* * *

The hour is late into the night, Sakura and Sasuke had already ate dinner with the other Uchiha main branch members and afterwards, Sasuke took Sakura into his arms. Once his wife fell asleep in his arms, the raven hair prince stood up, got dressed, made his way down to where Kakashi and Obito awaited him. Sasuke hates to leave his wife unattended, seeing as she could awake anytime; the thought gave the Uchiha Heir much unrest.

Could I possibly be falling for my own wife? Who a month before we were even force to wed, were mortal enemies. The thought lingered in the back some the prince's mind as he walked out their chambers. It was not uncommon for couples who were arrange to be unify to then soon after grow to love their spouse or to have a friendship like connection. To love the Haruno Princess is something that Sasuke didn't care about when he first met the girl. Now after the conjugation and learning more about each other; Uchiha-Haruno Sakura is a fine women worthy of any man.

Feeling proud with the idea of being in love with his wife, Sasuke pushed the idea away, since Obito had called to speak with him about some important matters. Whatever the older Uchiha wanted to discuss with Sasuke, he made a point of not telling him anything, leaving him with the only option to go and speak with him to actually know what he wants to say. Even Kakashi, Sasuke teacher, only assured the now annoyed prince that if he went it would be worth the wait. Leading to Sasuke thinking it better be damn worth it as to leave his wife alone in the middle of the at the door to Kakashi's and Obito's writing room, Sasuke politely knocked on the door. A tiresome, "come in," is called from the inside of the room and our prince steps in prepared for the worst.

Leaning against a wall in the corner of the room, Hatake Kakashi has his nose buried inside the book of orange novel of sorts. Many would have no idea of where the book came from or what the book even contains but to very few folk, they know the truth. Inside the book is a story of young intimate love. Book that no noble man would ever be brave enough to read, that is have fellow nobles and friends even know they read said books. Being the kind of person the white haired knight is, he could careless about such boring conversations; it was Nohara Rin who after finding out about the book demanded that her close friends never read such book in public ever again. Soon after, Kakashi was never seen reading the orange books again.

Slump in a chair, Uchiha Obito sat reading over documents that Itachi must have sent his way to review and have done. Obito having only one eye after a battle with the Hyūga Clan, and almost being crushed by a boulder on his right side. After being taken to a medical physician, Obito came out alive with a strange scar-like pattern on his right side and an eyepatch with him. Years later after said battle, Obito then went on to marry Rin, who has said many times that her husband's scars do not frighten her nor do they disgust her. "My beloved Obito's scars show proof that he is strong and enduring as to live through near dying, they also give him a strong warrior's look even when he doesn't wear his armor." Obito's fate with the boulder subsequently caused him to perform many duties in the capital, mainly paperwork. Yet it kept him safe and only when the One Eyed Knight is most needed does he go to battle.

Looking over at the pair, one would never suspect that they are in the top five great warriors in the Uchiha army. These shoulders strength going being Uchiha Itachi at the top to Uchiha Sasuke to Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito always rivaling for third and finally Uchiha Shisui. Many have said that Kakashi's white hair is from fighting so many battles and seeing so many friends die, which in actuality has always been his natural hair color. For Obito, his carefree attitude and politeness to every person he meets is taken much for granted, prior to a few years back, Rin and Obito were taking a stroll together when a thief gave out of know where. When Obito tried to be calm and collective to the thief to get him to back off, the thief laughed in his face and threaten to rape Rin. When those words came out of the thief's lips, Obito vision went red and proceeded to beat the attacker half to death. After Rin screamed at Obito to stop, did he stop his assault on the man. Many people couldn't believe the story.

Remembering such stories, Sasuke grew bored with how the act now and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Oh Sasuke-Chan that's you at door, I thought it might be a servant." Obito smiled and set aside the document he was working on. Sasuke continued to glare at Obito for thinking he was a mere servant.

"You did call for me did you not?" Sasuke barked out not having the patience to hear useless rambling.

"The boy has a point," Kakashi yawned pushing off the wall, "you most certainly must be wondering why we have called you here tonight."

"Nothing would please me more to get this over with and go back to sleep," Sasuke glare now focused on his old sensei.

A chuckling sound came from Obito's side of the room, "Back to bed with your beautiful wife, I presume," Obito winked suggestively.

"Oh oh, my very own student so eager to go back to his chamber's where is princess sleeps," Kakashi joined in.

"Hpm, princess my ass," Sasuke heaved, "I heard from Itachi that two maids taking care of the library had to clean up some ash and soot caused my wife after she heard them gossiping about us."

"Gossiping?" The two knights said at the same time.

"About what?" Obito asked liking this conversation.

"Must be about our dear Sasuke not being able to perform well for his wife, that's why I said you should read my books," Kakashi chided.

"It was about me being unfaithful to Sakura," Sasuke said monotone.

"And…?" Kakashi pressed for more information.

"Of course I wouldn't be unfaithful to my wife, I have no need for mistresses," the raven prince breathed out annoyed at remembering the conversation with his wife. "To think that after dinner when I brought up the maids that Sakura would go berserk and start yelling at me because of it, honestly, screaming about how shameless the maids are about our affairs and that they have the audacity to make up assumptions. It got to the point where Sakura walked-ran towards me demanding to know if I had ever been with another woman since our marriage." Sasuke finished his tale of his night after dinner.

"So what did you say?" Obito asked quite curious.

"I said no."

"What did she do next?" Kakashi mused at the idea of temperamental Princess Sakura.

"She asked me to prove it." the prince shrugged.

"HOW!?" They both asked demanding what happened next.

"I took Sakura in my arms and made love to her like a proper husband should to his wife and only his wife," Sasuke finished.

The older men looked at each other and sharing a glance of understanding. Both deciding that these gossiping maids need to be taken care of for the sake of the royal family and that expensive rugs would not get stained black again. With some more talking about how Sakura is treating Sasuke and vice versa, Uchiha Sasuke made his way back to her quarters where is sleeping wife awaited him.

Upon arriving, the first thing Sasuke noted is the oil lamp on. Walking inside the bed chambers, there Sakura sat reading a book by oil lamp. Sasuke took in the sight before him, his young wife leaning against the bed frame engross by her book. It almost made him jealous to see his wife's attention somewhere not on him but on another thing. Almost. Making his way over to Sakura, Sasuke leaned over snatching the book away from her. Shocking the princess for she didn't even realize her husband had come back into the room yet.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura said, startled by her husband.

Not saying a word to her, the prince leaned down and placed his lip on his princess' lips, "Forgive me, I hoped you would still be asleep when I returned."

"There is nothing to forgive my prince, I woke up because I was hungry," Sakura squeaked out not expecting the kiss from Sasuke.

"Still how can I make it up to my wife?"

"By coming back to bed and giving me my book back."

Smirking down at Sakura, Sasuke gave the book on medicine back to her, then climbed into bed where he proceeded to wrap his arms around Sakura's waist. "Go to sleep my dear," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Do you promise to be there when I wake up again?"

"Of course," With those words Sakura turned off the oil lamp and lay down onto her husbands chest. Where then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**OMG!**

**Forgive me for not updating for so long!**

**I've been studying for SATs and other test I have this year. It has been so hard for me. Then there's looking for a summer job too. DX **

**So much stuff!**

**(not to mention my wifi wasn't working this morning)**

**Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Hi! I'm the editor of this story! Eh, I just wanted to say hi...**

**Leave a comment on your opinion too!**

**I love to hear back from my readers, it's gives us a chance to communicate with each other so we can talk and such!**

**I missed y'all too! I've been reading on but I haven't been posting. Please don't hate me! I have so much I want to do with this story. **

"**On the rag" in a term used back in the olden days to say a women is one her period. They didn't have tampons or pads like we have now so the only thing they had were rags. Hence the phrase "on the rag".**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**-HITOMI**


End file.
